


Jemma In The Sky With Diamonds

by ComicKid99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Babysitter Jemma, Beatles - Freeform, Daddy Fitz, Endgame Fitzsimmons, F/M, Falling in love with the babysitter, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Hints of Skye/Lincoln, Hints of Skyeward, Mutual Pining, No angst to be found, Romance, Slow Burn, Which is a first for me, mostly in the background though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicKid99/pseuds/ComicKid99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single dad Leo Fitz has no choice but to hire a babysitter for his ten year old daughter, and upon meeting Jemma Simmons he finds the perfect woman for the job and perhaps the perfect woman for him. Each chapter is named after a Beatles song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Help!"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story! The two loves of my life are Fitzsimmons and The Beatles; I had to combine them. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

_"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me?"_

…

Leo Fitz had stayed up with her all night again.

He adored his daughter, loved her to pieces, but having a 10 year old who couldn't sleep through the night has left him exhausted beyond belief. She was fine until four years ago when her mother packed up and left Leo for another man, going god knows where, and he received sole custody. Ever since then, she would be crying or hungry or too tired to sleep (Leo often wondered how that could possibly be a reason) and would only settle down if he tirelessly dedicated a good few hours to her, reading her stories or letting her watch a small amount of TV.

The problem was, if he wasn't catering for his daughter, Leo was at work, where he would often be expected to stay until ridiculously late at night, and it was making his home situation even worse. His closest family member was still miles away from his home in New York and with his job at the newspaper becoming increasingly more demanding, Leo had no time for a social life. He didn't have much of one even when he was still happily married and everything was okay. He had no time for himself and hardly any time with his daughter; it wasn't healthy.

It couldn't continue. Absolutely not.

One of the few good things about his otherwise crappy job was that he could print an advertisement in the paper for a smaller fee. He'd have to go without a meal for a few days and let his daughter eat instead, but it would be worth it in the long run. He desperately needed a babysitter, and fast.

_'WANTED URGENTLY: Babysitter for 10 year old girl; needs to be extremely flexible with their availability, including the potential for very late nights. $6.50 an hour. Contact Leo on 212-347-8901.'_

All he could do was pray the gods would be kind. He needed all the help he could get.

…

Leo sat in his apartment nervously tapping his fingers on the end of his couch. His daughter was at school and he'd called in sick for the day, hoping no one would find out. After a few days, the advertisement finally came through for him and an interested party called. She sounded nice enough on the phone, and was more than happy to negotiate details of the job in person, so Leo was optimistic. Plus, she was English, and with him being Scottish, the familiarity in her voice soothed him somehow. He put his favourite band on the CD player, The Beatles, to make the place seem friendlier, and waited.

The doorbell rang and suddenly Leo was overcome with fear and panic; this was his first social interaction with an adult for a long time. He never saw any of his friends anymore and everyone at work ignored him, so this was a big deal.

_Do not make a fool of yourself. _

Upon opening the door, Leo was quite surprised at the sight. The woman smiling in front of him was of a similar age to him, and was quite beautiful. Her delicate hazel hair matched her wide and wonderful eyes, while she wore a white blouse and black skirt. She was incredibly presentable, and Leo was impressed.

"Jemma?" He asked, holding out his hand. She shook it with a smile.

"Yeah, Leo?" She confirmed, and he nodded as he invited her inside. She tentatively looked around and sat on the couch. She seemed quite impressed at the tidiness of the apartment (Leo had spent the last few hours cleaning it) and was even happier to see Leo making a cup of tea.

"Would you like one?" He asked.

"Yes, please. Milk and two sugars." Jemma said.

"Just how I have it." Leo smiled. Jemma smiled back.

Eventually, the two were sat together on the couch drinking their tea in neither a comfortable nor uncomfortable silence.

"So, your daughter is ten?" Jemma asked. Leo nodded, reaching into his pocket and getting a picture of her out of his wallet. He handed it to her.

"That's Cleo." He stated.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Jemma said.

"Thank you, she really is. Gets it from her mother, evidently." Leo commented.

"Is her mother here, or…?"

"Oh, uh…no. We're not together anymore. She decided that a mechanic was a better suit for her than her husband of seven years and her six year old daughter." Leo said, bitterness in his voice. Jemma froze in shock and awkwardness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"-No, no! It's fine, don't worry. It was four years ago, so you'd think I'd be over it, but…it was unexpected. One day she was just gone. I didn't think anything was wrong. Haven't seen her since; she wants nothing to do with us. That's when it started getting problematic, with Cleo not sleeping and all, it all began then. These past few months it's just gotten worse now my job's getting more demanding." Leo explained.

"I see. Well, beg my pardon but she sounds like a dreadful woman. You and Cleo are probably better off without her." Jemma commented.

"Yeah, probably." Leo nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look a little young to have a 10 year old daughter." Jemma said anxiously.

"Oh, yeah…Cleo's mum and I were together since school. I was 18 when she was born. A few years later we got married and moved here. It was a very unexpected turn of events but I wouldn't give her up for the world." Leo explained.

"Ah, right. I thought you were around my age; I'm 28 too. I'll be 29 on September 11th." Jemma said.

"So I'm…23 days older than you." Leo said, and Jemma nodded.

"Well, there you go."

"So, are you solely a babysitter, or…?"

"Oh, no, I'm a part-time waitress but do babysitting to get the extra cash. I love children you see, not in a creepy way, obviously, but since I've yet to have any of my own yet babysitting appeals to me. My boyfriend seems to be years off proposing, more like starting a family and we've been together for 4 years now." Jemma explained. Leo was shocked by how endearing and easy to talk to she was.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work out in the end." Leo smiled.

"Fingers crossed. So, should we get down to it?" Jemma asked and Leo nodded.

"Sure. So, um…since you work part-time, working hours shouldn't be too much of a problem?" Leo asked.

"Not at all. I'm good friends with the owner of the diner so I can get any shifts I want, so I can rearrange my hours for whenever you may require me." Jemma replied.

"And you're okay with the possibility of late nights? I just work pretty late sometimes and wouldn't want Cleo to be alone, and you seem extremely trustworthy." Leo said.

"Oh, I am, and late nights are no problem. I always stay up late anyway; I love the night time. I often stay up reading, so it's no issue."

"Well, the main duties would basically just watching over her, maybe playing with her if that's what she wants, but the priority would be making sure she's fed." Leo explained.

"Of course."

"She is a bit shy, but she'll come around when she gets used to you. And just so you know, I'm aware you're a babysitter, not a maid." Leo said.

"You'd be surprised the number of families I've worked for who weren't aware of that, so I appreciate that immensely." Jemma smiled.

"No problem, then. Well, I can handle the mornings with her and pick her up from school, but I often have to go back into work and leave her with the woman next door. She's gotten pretty fed up of it happening almost every day, so it would be more afternoons, evenings and nights. I'll have a list of everything prepared, like what she eats, her bedtime, and all that." Leo explained, Jemma nodding along as he spoke.

"Sounds good to me. You can just text me a time to come round when you decide. And would you need any help at weekends?" Jemma asked.

"On occasion, but that would be very rare." Leo answered.

"Well, I'm more than happy with that. When would you like me to start?"

"Well, let's see…it's Thursday today and…if I call in sick again tomorrow…how about Monday? I'd say around 4pm?" Leo suggested.

"Fantastic." Jemma smiled, finishing off her tea. Leo couldn't help but smile; this delightful woman was perfect for the job. The two stood up at exactly the same time as Jemma turned to the CD player.

"I'm glad that my employer has a good taste in music; I simply adore The Beatles." Jemma smiled.

"God, me too! They're just brilliant." Leo agreed as he opened the door for her.

"Well, I'll see you and Cleo on Monday?" Jemma asked.

"Yep. Thanks for doing this; you have no idea what a help you're going to be." Leo said meaningfully.

"No problem; I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you both." Jemma said happily as she shook Leo's hand.

"Yeah…me too." Leo said, his bright blue eyes drawn to her hazel ones like two magnets.

"Well…bye." Jemma giggled slightly with a wave as she walked out and down the stairs to exit the apartment building. He waved as she turned the corner and left his sight.

"Bye."

He closed the door and was overwhelmed with a feeling of relief. In a matter of minutes he was feeling incredibly positive about things. Jemma Simmons seemed to be the perfect babysitter and might just be exactly what he needed to get his life back on track. She was like his guardian angel.

An angel was quite a fitting description for her, actually.

…

It was late on Sunday night, and Cleo was finally starting to give in to her tiredness. Honestly, Leo felt as if he could have gone to bed hours ago.

"Okay, remember that the babysitter I was telling you about is coming tomorrow." Leo said.

"…Is she nice?" Cleo asked.

"Very nice. Her name's Jemma, and she'll be coming around here a lot from now on, but she's a lot of fun. She's gonna help me take care of you."

"Do you not want to take care of me anymore? Like mummy?" Leo took Cleo's hand and kissed it.

"Of course I do, sweetie, it's just…work is keeping me very busy and I can't juggle everything very well at the minute, so Jemma's going to help me out. I promise, you're gonna love her." Leo smiled.

"But I want you to look after me."

"I'll still be here, honey, but I need to keep earning money at work to pay the bills. You trust me, right? Why do you trust me?"

"Because you're my daddy." Cleo giggled.

"And?"

"And we're a team."

"You bet we are, and that's never gonna change. Cross my heart. So, trust me…Jemma is gonna be a gift to both of us." Leo smiled, kissing Cleo's forehead and heading for the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me for a while? Until I fall asleep?" Cleo asked. Leo checked his watched and saw how late it was and sighed.

"Yeah, of course I will, sweetie."

With that, he sat next to Cleo on her bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair as she finally began to drift off to sleep.

…

Leo stuffed papers and stationery into his bag in a rush the next day, having been told he had to come back into work as soon as possible to draft another article for the next day's issue. Checking his watch, he saw Jemma was due to arrive any minute, and quite promptly the doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it, where Jemma greeted him with a sweet smile.

"Hello, I am on time, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, bang on. I just have to get back to work as soon as possible; they're pressed for a deadline for tomorrow's issue." Leo explained as Jemma walked in.

"I see. I brought cupcakes! I'll leave them in the fridge for you." Jemma smiled.

"Thanks Jemma, that's very kind. Cleo, Jemma's here!" Leo shouted. Cleo tentatively walked in the room from her bedroom, smiling at Jemma slightly. Jemma got down on her knees to Cleo's level and smiled.

"Hi, Cleo! I'm Jemma. It's nice to meet you." Jemma grinned. Cleo stared at her in silence.

"She's just a bit shy. Right, I have to go, I'm sorry! Right, be good you!" Leo said, kissing the top of Cleo's head and turning to Jemma.

"Thanks so much." He said and Jemma smiled.

"No problem; we'll be fine." She said happily.

"Great. Okay, the fridge is fully stocked and I've written instructions on how everything works and all the necessary information we talked about on the pad on the counter over there." Leo explained as he headed for the door.

"Okay, great."

"Right, okay…I have to go. See you soon! Bye!" Leo said, waving at Jemma and winking at Cleo as he walked out, leaving the apartment in silence as Jemma and Cleo awkwardly stared at one another.

"Right then, shall we see what your daddy's written for me?" Jemma said, picking up the notepad on the nearby counter and was surprised to see it was completely full with Leo's writing. She quickly flicked through it.

"Wow, he's literally thought of everything!" Jemma chuckled. Cleo stayed silent. Jemma picked up a cupcake that she'd carried in and sat down on the couch. Cleo stood in front of her, avoiding eye contact.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jemma asked. Cleo stayed silent again.

"…Right." Jemma added.

After a few more moments of silence, Jemma tentatively held out her hand containing the cupcake in Cleo's direction. A moment of hesitation later, Cleo walked slowly up to her and took the cupcake from her, taking off a chocolate button on top and eating it. A smile slowly spread across her face, which Jemma reflected on hers.

"Good?" Jemma asked. Cleo nodded before walking over to the counter, picked up another cupcake and handed it to Jemma. She took a bite out of it as Cleo giggled.

"…Good?" Cleo asked eventually. Jemma nodded as Cleo sat down on the couch next to her. The two looked at each other and randomly giggled together.

"…Do you…do you want to see the book my dad reads to me before bed?" Cleo asked.

"I'd love to." Jemma said excitedly. Cleo jumped up and ran into her room with a buzz about her. Jemma watched her go and chuckled to herself.

_I think I'm gonna enjoy this._

Her phone went off, and she was shocked to see Leo had text her, not her boyfriend as she had expected.

_'Thanks for helping me out!'_

Jemma smiled as she quickly replied. She was glad to be of help.

_'You're quite welcome.'_


	2. "Yesterday"

_"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

 

_Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

 

_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

 

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday."_

…

"Jemma, we're not busy…go home."

Jemma stopped cleaning a table in the diner and smiled at the woman before her.

"Thanks, Melinda!"

Rushing into the staff room, she grabbed her bag and coat and headed out the door, passing another waitress, Skye, who was still busy scrubbing coke stains and chewing gum off the tables around her.

"Lucky bitch! I don't get to leave an hour early!" Skye said.

"That's because Melinda hates you, Skye." Jemma replied with a grin.

"…Yeah." Skye nodded in agreement. Jemma chuckled before waving and heading out, receiving a text as she walked down the street towards her apartment.

_'Thanks so much for last night, Cleo really enjoyed herself. And thanks for staying up so late waiting for me to get back. –Leo'_

She couldn't help but smile as she read the message; after a moment of awkwardness she and Cleo had a very pleasant time the previous night.

_'It's my job, remember? Plus, she's lovely!'_

The second she sent the reply another message from Leo came through.

_'Oh, and the cupcakes were delicious. 'Were' being the operative word.'_

Jemma chuckled at that. She hadn't expected Leo to be quite as funny as he seemed to be; he was very easy to get along with. Plus, he clearly loved Cleo, and Jemma was happy about that; he wasn't just dumping his daughter on her because he didn't care. He's a loving father, and that's great.

…

"Hey, I'm not back for long; I'm babysitting again. Don't wait up." Jemma said as she entered her apartment and saw her boyfriend, Antoine Triplett, sat on the couch watching TV.

"You're there again tonight?"

"I need the money, Trip. WE need the money."

"So, you'll be gone all evening?" Trip asked.

"Yep."

"Okay…I might have some friends over then."

"Who? Skye and Grant?" Jemma asked.

"…Uh, just friends. I dunno." Trip replied.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna shower and get changed, then." Jemma said, walking into the bathroom to get ready while her unemployed boyfriend continued watching TV.

Yeah, THAT will get them money. The honeymoon phase definitely doesn't last forever.

…

Jemma was welcomed back into Leo's apartment at 4pm that day, quickly setting her things down in the kitchen.

"Cleo, Jemma's here!" Leo shouted in the direction of Cleo's bedroom.

"So, have you been called back in yet?" Jemma asked. Leo sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't have to leave for another half an hour or so." Leo said.

"I'm sure Cleo appreciates every second you spend with her. She knows you love her, and that's the important thing." Jemma said with a smile. Leo smiled back, quite touched by her words.

Cleo rushed in and immediately wrapped her arms around Jemma, pressing her head against her stomach. Jemma put a hand on Cleo's head.

"Hello again!" Jemma said and Cleo looked up at her with a smile.

"Hello." She said.

"So, what did you make today?" Jemma asked her, leaning down to her level. Cleo's eyes lit up with excitement and she ran back into her room excitedly. Leo looked confused as Jemma stood back up.

"She told me yesterday that today was an art day at school; she was really excited for it." Jemma explained. Leo nodded understandingly.

"Didn't know that." He said. Jemma placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, no one can know everything." She smiled.

To Leo, it felt as if Jemma Simmons had been in his life for years, yet it hadn't even been a week.

Cleo rushed back in with a stack of drawings in her hand and a clay pot on top painted in pink and blue. Jemma delicately picked up the pot and examined it.

"Wow! You made this? I don't believe that, this must be from Ancient Egypt!" Jemma exclaimed.

"No, I made it myself!" Cleo giggled.

"Well, that's very impressive!" Jemma said, handing the pot to Leo.

"Daddy's not very good with clay!" Cleo laughed as Leo's face turned red.

"Why's that?" Jemma asked.

"Parents evening a few months ago…I, uh…I accidentally knocked a cabinet and sent two classes worth of pottery crashing to the floor." Leo cringed as he reminisced. Cleo's laughing grew louder as Jemma laughed to herself.

"Oh, dear." Jemma said with a grin.

"It was funny!" Cleo added.

"Well, I won't break this one! I'll put it up here, yeah?" Leo said, placing the pot on a nearby shelf filled with other items Cleo had made at school over the years. Cleo nodded enthusiastically.

"And you drew all of these today? WOW!" Jemma exclaimed, taking the stack of paper from Cleo and walking over to the living area, sitting on the floor with Cleo sitting next to her.

"Well, let's go through all of these shall we?" Jemma suggested as Cleo picked up the top piece of paper and started explaining to Jemma happily what it was.

A few pictures in, Jemma turned to look at Leo and smiled. He smiled back, noting how Cleo's face was lit up and filled with enthusiasm and happiness.

Perhaps he wasn't the only one benefitting from having Jemma around.

…

Cleo was lying on the floor happily drawing a new picture while Leo and Jemma drank a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"She adores you already." Leo commented.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Absolutely, she's buzzing. I think she likes having a woman figure in her life again." Leo said. Jemma nodded understandingly.

"It must be difficult for her not having her mother around. Well, and for you, of course. I'm sorry, that was insensitive to assume Cleo was more affected by-"

"-It's okay, don't worry. It was an unexpected change for her too, with her mum leaving. To this day I still don't understand what changed, why someone else was a more appealing option." Leo said sadly.

"Well, whatever her reason it was a stupid one. Cleo's adorable and…well, I don't know you that well yet but you seem very nice yourself." Jemma smiled.

"Thanks." Leo smiled back, looking down at the floor.

"We don't have to talk about it."

"I've never talked about it with anyone, really, so it might be helpful. Sometimes I can hardly believe it was four years ago; it feels like it was yesterday, a whole other life. Nowhere near as many troubles to deal with, happily married, well for me anyway, and a beautiful little girl. I had all I ever wanted. Then she left and I don't truly know why. It, uh…well, I guess it sort of broke me. I can feel it, like I've never been quite the same. The scary thing is I think Cleo sees that too." Leo admitted.

"She loves you."

"She might have loved the old me more. The life we used to lead is dead and gone, but still lingers over us like a shadow, holding us back. I couldn't even think about anyone other than Cleo from the moment her mother left. I still don't really." Leo said.

"So you haven't dated at all since?"

"Even if I wanted to, I don't have the time. Plus, I was scared I was past my prime. I've never actually been with anyone other than Cleo's mum; we were together from school until then. I thought I was good at love, and being a family man, but now…I know I'm not."

"You're being far too harsh on yourself. Maybe you have changed, but Cleo still loves the man you are. And I never knew the man you were, but I like the man standing in front of me now, and other people will too." Jemma smiled.

"I'm just…I'm scared of being alone but even more terrified of trying to do something about it."

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Leo. Well, except your ex; she can be locked in a cage and thrown into the bottom of the ocean." Jemma stated and Leo laughed.

"I'll take the leap one day, I'm sure." Leo nodded.

"Well, if it makes you happier, my boyfriend's unemployed and while I'm juggling two jobs and a social life, he's inviting friends round all the time to watch TV or play video games. I'm not sure which situation is worse, mine or yours. I'm joking, sorry, of course yours is worse. And I don't mean that it won't get better, it will, I…sorry." Jemma rambled.

"No worries, I ramble sometimes too. Plus, it already is getting better. Cleo only woke me up twice last night, and believe me, that's the best result in years." Leo stated.

"I must be doing some good then." Jemma smiled.

"You really are." Leo said almost _too_ quickly. Jemma blushed slightly as she pulled an item wrapped in foil from her bag and handed it to Leo.

"What's this?"

"Well, while I've been here you haven't eaten, and the only food gone from the fridge and cupboards is the food I cooked for Cleo and myself yesterday, meaning you haven't eaten at all." Jemma said.

"Well, I can't really afford to-"

"-Look, I'm more than happy for you to cut the wage down a bit, I don't mind." Jemma said.

"No, I couldn't do that. That wouldn't be fair. Skipping a few meals here and there so Cleo can eat is fine." Leo said.

"That's not good for your body fat ratio. I get free food from the diner almost daily; I can bring that round if you like." Jemma suggested.

"Jemma, I can't ask you to do that."

"I know you can't, so I'm insisting. I also insist that if and when my boyfriend gets a job, my wage gets lowered." Jemma said. Leo stared at her with an expression that could only really be said to be awe for a moment before nodding.

"Good. Now, eat up. It's the diner's most popular sandwich. Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella." Jemma said as Leo unwrapped it and took a bite, his eyes widening immediately.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed.

"I know. The secret is the pesto aioli added in; it was my suggestion. Sales have doubled since then. I think that's why my boss likes me so much." Jemma explained.

"It's delicious!"

"Daddy!" Cleo shouted as she walked into the kitchen and handed Leo her completed drawing.

"A MONKEY! That's amazing, sweetheart." Leo said, pinning it to the fridge with a magnet and leaning down to kiss the top of Cleo's head.

"Daddy loves monkeys. They're his favourite animal." Cleo said to Jemma.

"I'll keep that in mind. You never know when that'll come in handy." Jemma smiled.

…

"Cleo, I have to go and I demand the best hug ever!" Leo said as he packed his bag and Cleo ran into his arms, him lifting her into the air and squeezing her tight.

"Be good for Jemma, okay?" Leo said and Cleo nodded.

"I'll try not to be too late tonight, I promise." Leo said to Jemma.

"Don't worry, take your time. I wouldn't want to disturb my boyfriend's millionth video game session with his friends Grant and Lance by coming home before they're finished playing." Jemma said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Love you, Cleo!" Leo said as he headed out the door.

"Love you, daddy!" Cleo waved.

"Oh, and uh, thanks for talking to me earlier. And thank you for the sandwich, it really was delicious." Leo smiled as Jemma joined him at the door.

"You're very welcome." Jemma smiled, waving Leo off as he walked down the corridor, turning back and smiling again as he turned a corner and headed down the staircase.

Jemma closed the door and smiled at the sight of Cleo drawing another monkey with her huge pot of pencils. Jemma knelt down next to her and watched her draw.

"I had a big pot of pencils too. I used to draw all the time when I was little."

"Just like me!" Cleo said happily.

"Just like you! Is this another picture for daddy?" Jemma asked and Cleo nodded, turning to her.

"Are you and daddy friends?"

"Oh, um…well, yes. I hope we are." Jemma answered.

"That's good. He doesn't have any friends." Cleo said, continuing drawing. Jemma's face slowly grew into a frown.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. He used to have a lot, but then mummy left and he didn't go out much anymore. He always says he's very busy so can't see them. He used to smile a lot more when he had friends." Cleo said sadly.

"…Well, I'm his friend. He's got a friend now." Jemma smiled.

"So, he'll start smiling again?"

"...Of course he will." Jemma said as Cleo returned to her drawing again.

Jemma turned to look at the door Leo had just left through sadly, wondering just how different her employer must have been for a 10 year old to notice such a difference.

All Jemma could do now was hope that she could try and bring the old Leo Fitz back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yesterday" is my absolute favourite Beatles song of all time, so I had to include it!


	3. "Nowhere Man"

_"He's a real nowhere man_

_Sitting in his nowhere land_

_Making all his nowhere plans for nobody_

 

_Doesn't have a point of view_

_Knows not where he's going to_

_Isn't he a bit like you and me?_

 

_Nowhere Man, please listen_

_You don't know what you're missing_

_Nowhere Man, the world is at your command."_

…

After another few weeks, Leo, Jemma and Cleo had gotten into the swing of things. Jemma would come round every day at 4pm and stay until Leo got home from work and had weekends off as there had yet to be a weekend emergency she needed to help with.

She was grateful for the extra money she was making, and she was glad to get out of her apartment as often as she did (Trip had been inviting friends over more and more often, and she didn't want to voice her disapproval and have another fight with him). The fact that her employer and his daughter were such delights only added to her happiness in her new job; even on the three occasions Leo wasn't called back into work she'd stayed round for a few hours.

It was a Wednesday night at 7pm, and after checking on Cleo, who was avidly drawing in her room, Jemma walked into the living area and saw Leo flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. With a smile, she joined him on the sofa (sitting two cushions away from him to remain professional).

"Thank you for cooking for me; it was lovely." Jemma said kindly.

"No problem; it's the least I could do." Leo replied.

"How so? I just do what you pay me to." Jemma questioned.

"You do much more than that, what with the food you bring over and all…well, you lighten up Cleo's life, bless her. Whenever you're not here all she does is talk about you. It's sweet." Leo explained.

"She is precious. You've done a wonderful job raising her. Being a single parent isn't easy. Well, I imagine it isn't." Jemma said.

"I guess." Leo said.

"You are far too modest." Jemma smiled. Leo turned to her and smiled back. He had really come to enjoy being in Jemma's company; he'd missed the feeling of having friends and feeling wanted.

"DOCTOR WHO!" They both exclaimed at the same time as Leo flicked to another channel. Instantly, they faced each other and laughed simultaneously.

"I didn't have you down for a Doctor Who type of woman." Leo admitted as he put the remote down.

"Oh, I love it; my dad was obsessed with it when I was little so we used to watch all the old ones together. It made his life worth living when they brought it back." Jemma smiled.

"Me and my mum were the same back in the day." Leo said.

"Was your dad not into it then?"

"I don't know. He left when I was three. Went to the garage, never came back." Leo admitted sadly.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." Jemma said, sympathetic.

"It's okay. No harm done. It's been 25 years, after all. God knows who or where he is. For all I know he could be…well, you know." Leo mumbled, trying not to think about the potential reality behind his words.

"I can see why you're so loyal to Cleo." Jemma noted; clearly Leo didn't want to be the father that his was to him.

"When I can be." Leo nodded. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he sighed heavily.

"Please, don't do this. Don't bloody do this." He moaned as he opened the text message he'd just received and his head dropped.

"They're not calling you in, surely? It's past 7pm!" Jemma exclaimed.

"They are. The computers have crashed; I'm good at that sort of thing. Hopefully I won't be too long. Sorry about this." Leo said, getting up and gathering his coat and bag.

"No trouble, it's my job." Jemma smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." Leo said, placing his hand briefly on Jemma's shoulder before rushing out the door, tripping on a nearby bin as he went. Jemma chuckled at him as he closed the door, and turned to find Cleo stood before her.

"Has daddy gone to work again?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be long." Jemma smiled.

"…He didn't say goodbye. Again." Cleo said sadly. Jemma's heart almost broke at the hurt in Cleo's voice as she knelt down in front of her.

"…It was just very urgent; he was in a rush." Jemma said.

"But he keeps doing it."

"Well, he's an old man, isn't he? Forgetting things..." Jemma smiled.

"Aren't you his age too?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, I'm old too." Jemma replied, pulling an exaggerated sad face that made Cleo giggle momentarily.

"I wish he'd start remembering again. I miss him." Cleo admitted, wrapping her arms around Jemma. Jemma's heart shattered as she held the saddened little girl close.

"He's a busy man, that's all. It doesn't mean he loves you any less." Jemma said softly.

"I wish he wasn't busy anymore. I don't like it."

…

It was 11.30pm by the time a frustrated Leo walked back into the apartment. Jemma was sat on the couch watching TV as he walked in.

"I'm so sorry. I ended up having to rewire the fuse box and it all went mental." Leo explained as he took off his coat and sat down at a stool in the kitchen area, exhausted.

"It's okay; I was prepared to stay up later anyway." Jemma said.

"How's Cleo been?" Leo asked.

"She's woken up twice, but only briefly. Not too bad at all." Jemma revealed. Leo nodded.

"Okay, good. Sorry to push all that on you; it can't be the easiest babysitting gig."

"Don't worry about it; I like a challenge. A puzzle to solve, tests to ace. I was the only person in my school who loved doing homework." Jemma said.

"You're the only person in existence who loved doing homework." Leo corrected with a small smile as he rubbed his eyes.

"You look exhausted." Jemma noted.

"I feel it." Leo agreed. Jemma stayed silent for a moment before moving over to sit next to Leo.

"We need to talk about Cleo. She's worried about you. So am I." Jemma said delicately. Leo sat upright and faced her.

"How so?"

"She's upset because you've been a bit distant, not say goodbye to her when you leave and all. I've told her how busy you were and I think she understands you can't help it but…well, you can control how ten year olds feel, I suppose." Jemma explained. Leo sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Fantastic. I'm upsetting my little girl. Marvellous." He groaned. Jemma put her hand on his back supportively.

"Things will get better."

"What if they don't? What if I keep being this terrible father?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you are by no definition a terrible father, you and Cleo are adorable together." Jemma said.

"I feel like I am, though. Before Cleo's mum left it was all different; I felt like I had everything together, Cleo always had one of us around for her. I had all these plans for our future together, all three of us; the zoos we'd visit, the parks we'd take Cleo to play in, the restaurant I'd take her to for Valentine's Day…then she was gone. All those plans went with her, and so did my spirit. I've been battling for so long and I'm just tired of it, I'm tired of the fight. I don't know what my plans are anymore; I think of where I am in five, even ten years' time and…I'm _nothing_. I'm _nowhere_. I don't have plans. I don't have ambitions. I'm just…empty. No one and nothing. I can't see myself as a person, a human being. Not anymore. I'm supposed to be the only one in my little girl's life that can make anything better and it turns out I'm making everything worse." Leo admitted, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve and sniffed, turning away from Jemma.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..." He added.

Jemma was physically pained to see him so upset and broken.

She rubbed her hand up and down his back, desperate to give any sort of comfort to him she could.

"Okay…listen. Please listen, Leo. You're a wonderful man and a wonderful father, This is just one of those times when life sucks and for now there's nothing that can be done. You have nothing to blame yourself for, and I am certain all of this will blow over one day. Whether that's tomorrow or in two years, the day _will_ come. I can't say I understand how you're feeling because I don't, and I don't want to patronise you by pretending I do. The world dealt you a horrible hand and shut you out, but now _you're_ shutting out the world. You may not know where you're heading, but you know where you've been, and you've conquered all of that. You've conquered four years of this already, and it will only get easier through time, I'm sure of it. Let the world back in; you don't know what you're missing. If you do, things will improve, I know it, and you'll feel like a person again. The world will be at your command." Jemma said meaningfully.

Leo turned around, wiping a few more tears from his face and smiling at Jemma.

"Thank you, Jemma. You're too kind." He choked.

"I'm as kind as you deserve me to be." Jemma smiled.

"I feel like a bloody fool. I'm supposed to be the man, the father who fixes it all." Leo admitted.

"Look, the way you've opened up to me just now…that takes guts. That's about as manly and _human_ as you can get." Jemma said, instinctively placing her hand on top of his and not even registering she'd done it. Leo simply smiled at her.

"You should go and get some sleep." He said softly. Jemma smiled.

"I agree. You should too."

With that, she gathered her things and headed for the door, turning back and pulling Leo closer for a hug. After a moment's hesitation, Leo tentatively hugged her back.

"It will be alright." Jemma whispered as they pulled apart. Leo nodded and looked at the floor with a smile.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"Nothing, it's just…that's the first time an adult has hugged me for four years." Leo admitted.

After a moment of silence, Jemma leaned forward and hugged him quickly again, kissing him softly on the cheek and walking away with a wave.

Leo watched her go with a smile, the warmth of her lips still caressing his cheek.

…

Cleo woke up with a start at 3am.

She took a moment to calm her rapid breathing before sitting up and turning on the lamp beside her bed, illuminating the floor surrounding her. To her right was the table she did her drawing on, as always, but on her left was something new. Well, someone new.

Leo was sound asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor beside her.

Cleo couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she turned the lamp back off, snuggled into her covers and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for your lovely comments! They mean a lot :D


	4. "A Hard Day's Night"

_"You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things_

_And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything_

_So why on Earth should I moan, 'cause when I get you alone_

_You know I feel okay_

 

_When I'm home everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight yeah_

 

_It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright."_

…

"Cleo, dinner's ready!" Jemma shouted as she plated up some pasta on the kitchen table and sat down. Cleo rushed in and sat next to Jemma, smiling as she immediately started tucking into her food.

"You cook the best pasta ever." Cleo stated.

"Thank you very much." Jemma smiled, pleased.

As the two continued eating, Jemma's phone rang and she instantly rejected the call and slammed the phone down on the surface of the table, clearly aggravated.

"Are you okay?" Cleo asked.

Jemma decided not to spill all about her life's troubles to a ten year old.

"I'm fine; just another business trying to sell me something. I get very fed up with them." Jemma lied.

Cleo accepted the answer as she continued eating and Jemma was forced to keep her fury hidden.

The truth was, she and Trip were in the middle of yet ANOTHER argument.

He'd started it like he always did. He was the one who accused her of not spending enough time with him ever since she'd started working for Leo, and her instant response made it clear she was tired of him not looking for a job; that's the reason she has to use all her free time working in the first place.

That didn't go down very well.

Jemma never wanted her personal life to affect her working one, so she had decided to keep the details of her stressful home situation under wraps from Leo and Cleo. Despite encouraging Leo to be more open about his feelings, Jemma struggled to take her own advice.

Still, things with Leo and Cleo had visibly gotten better over the past few days, with him making all the free time he had about her and her alone. It was mostly down to the fact that Leo had taken some time off as Cleo had been unwell; high temperature, dry mouth, headache, loss of appetite...Jemma observed Leo through all of his caring of her; he would make a good doctor.

"So, I heard your dad took you to the zoo last weekend?" Jemma asked and Cleo nodded happily.

"It was amazing! They had every animal you could think of. Though daddy wanted to spend the whole day in the place where all the monkeys lived." Jemma chuckled slightly.

"Yes, your dad is a funny one, isn't he?" Jemma smiled.

"A good funny one." Cleo clarified with a grin.

"Absolutely." Jemma nodded, making Cleo giggle.

…

"Trip, I've told you time after time I can't talk right now; I have a little girl to look after! Yes, that is my priority right now! She's been really sick for the past few weeks, actually! No, I'm not making it up! Well, if you have such a problem with me doing this job, maybe you could find one of your own and not leave it to me to pay the bills for the both of us! I'm the one slaving away all day to earn money that you use to buy alcohol and new video games! I'm not going to fight with you again Trip, goodbye." Jemma exclaimed, hanging up her phone and putting it away.

She returned her attention to slicing up some vegetables to prepare for Cleo's meal the next day, but her distracted thoughts about how angry she was with her boyfriend caused her grasp on the knife to slip and slice open her hand.

"Oh, bloody hell." Jemma winced, rushing to the sink and washing the cut under the tap. Luckily, it hadn't cut too deeply and while it still stung, a bandage did make it better. It was still quite the inconvenience, however. Could this night get any worse?

She'd already been working at the diner until 3pm and headed straight to Leo's from there. It had been an exhausting day and looked set to be an exhausting night.

"Cleo, I think it's getting close to bedtime, right?" Jemma asked. There was no reply.

"Cleo…" Jemma said as she opened the door to Cleo's room and was surprised to see Cleo was already in bed, but the duvet was covering her over completely.

"Cleo?"

The sniffing sounds from the crying girl underneath the duvet made it clear to Jemma things weren't right at all.

"…It _hurts_." Cleo cried, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"What hurts, darling?" Jemma asked, walking up to the bed and pulling the duvet back, her face dropping and turning white at the sight of Cleo's swollen cheeks.

So, the night _could_ get worse.

…

Jemma nearly burst into tears when she saw Leo rushing down the hospital corridor towards her, his face as white as hers. She stood up as he reached her.

"They let me go as soon as you called; is she okay?" Leo asked, panicked.

"They've been examining her, I…I haven't heard back yet. I think they'd have to wait for you anyway. Her cheeks had just swollen up and she was suddenly in pain. I've read about illnesses like that before and I knew swollen glands could be glandular fever or tonsillitis and I panicked and called you and got us a taxi straight here and…" Jemma explained, unable to finish as she'd forgotten to take a breath.

"Jemma, relax." Leo said, putting his hands on her shoulders and was shocked to find she was shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Leo…I should've been watching her more closely, I didn't realise…maybe I put something bad in her food or something, I-"

"-Jemma, stop. She's been off colour for two weeks now; it must be something to do with that. Don't blame yourself. This probably wasn't preventable." Leo explained.

"No, you should be blaming me, I was supposed to be looking after her!" Jemma said, tears in her eyes.

"And you did; you brought her straight here. Jemma, this is _not_ your fault. I have no reason to be angry at you. Kids…kids get sick. As long as she's okay I couldn't care less about anything else." Leo said.

Jemma let a few tears fall as Leo wrapped a comforting arm around her.

…

After some examination and testing, Cleo was diagnosed as having mumps, an infection that would pass within a week or two providing she got plenty of rest and drank enough fluids.

The car journey home was a silent one. After taking some medication Cleo was more than happy to go straight to bed the second they returned to the apartment.

As Leo tucked her in and said goodnight, he walked back into the living area, where Jemma was sat on the couch looking at the floor.

"I should have spotted something was up." Jemma said.

"Jemma, she caught it out and about somewhere. Apparently it's not that common anymore; it wasn't your fault. If anyone should have spotted it then it should have been me. I thought it was just the flu or something." Leo said.

"I'm going to cancel my shifts at the diner and be here every day until she gets better, I promise. I want to make it up to the pair of you." Jemma said.

"Jemma, you have NOTHING to make up to us. This couldn't have been helped, okay?" Leo said, staring right into Jemma's eyes, desperately trying to make her understand. Eventually, she nodded in silence, her face still reddened from her tears.

"Tea?" Leo smiled. Jemma nodded again appreciatively, and soon enough the two were sat on the couch together again.

"I'm so sorry about this; I've been a nightmare. Tonight really hasn't gone my way. It's been a long, hard night." Jemma said.

"No problem. Everything okay?" Leo asked, feeling it was his turn to be the supportive friend.

"I just…me and Trip had this big row. Basically, I've been paying all the bills with my income while he does nothing to try and get a job to help me out then has the audacity to complain that I don't have the time for him! I work hard to earn money that he spends then he'll promise that he'll find a job soon, I believe him but he never does. I just got fed up with the same old song and dance. We had a screaming match, then I spent all morning working in an understaffed diner, the rushed here only to cut my hand open preparing food for tomorrow and then Cleo…well, you know all of that. Tonight has been hellish." Jemma explained.

"I didn't realise you had it that tough." Leo said.

"I normally keep on top of things, but tonight everything that could possibly put pressure on me all did so at once. It's making me not perform at my best. Maybe I shouldn't be a babysitter anymore if I can't even spot when-"

"-Jemma, you need to stop. You are incredible at what you do; Cleo adores you and you've made life so much better for me. Honestly, you're an inspiration. You're doing great. This is just one night in so many that have come before it; don't let this one night throw you off your game. You're far too good to lose." Leo said meaningfully and Jemma smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. Plus, you like Doctor Who so you have to stick around." Leo teased and Jemma chuckled, wiping the remnants of her tears away and hugging Leo.

"Thanks, Leo."

"My pleasure. Why don't you go home and get some sleep; get this night behind you. It can never come back to haunt you ever again. You told me a few weeks ago that everything will work out for me, and it'll work out for you too." Leo said kindly.

"I know."

"So no more tears, okay?"

"Okay."

A happier Jemma walked up to the door and stepped out into the corridor, Leo standing in the doorway.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Jemma said with a shy smile. Leo nodded.

"You bet. And Jemma, you really are doing a great job. You're too good of a person to not have faith in yourself."

"Funny, that could be said for this guy I know." Jemma teased with a grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. He can be a bit odd but he has every single episode of Doctor Who on DVD so I'll have to stick around." Jemma smiled. Leo chuckled as she waved and walked out.

…

Jemma entered her apartment and sighed as she took off her coat and threw her things to the floor, praying she'd never have a night quite like that one ever again.

Leo was right; she shouldn't let one bad day force a view of the world upon her. She knew better than that.

She opened her bedroom door and Trip was already in bed asleep. She crawled in next to him, deciding not to wake him and try and talk things through in the morning.

After all, tomorrow was a new day.


	5. "Drive My Car"

_"Baby, you can drive my car_

_Yes, I'm gonna be a star_

_Baby, you can drive my car_

_And maybe I'll love you."_

_…_

"Have a good day, sweetie. See you after school." Leo said as he sat in his car parked outside Cleo's school.

Cleo smiled as she opened the door and hopped out, firmly gripping her pink backpack as she did so.

"Bye Jemma!" Cleo waved excitedly to Jemma, who was sat in the passenger seat next to Leo. She waved back with a smile.

"Bye, Cleo! See you later!"

The little girl nodded happily before rushing into the school, meeting with a bunch of laughing children as she got inside and instantly started gossiping with them about who knows what. Leo pulled away and headed out of the school grounds, stopping at the first traffic light he came across.

"Bye Jemma!" Leo mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh, stop it." Jemma smiled.

"Well, I didn't get that treatment from her." Leo stated.

"What can I say? I'm the cool one." Jemma chuckled.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Thanks for helping out this morning, by the way. It's nice to have someone to call if I have to print off articles as well as get a ten year old ready for school; I owe you one." Leo said as the light changed green and he drove on.

"My pleasure." Jemma grinned.

"Well, I start a bit later today so I can give you a lift back to your apartment if you'd like?" Leo offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" Jemma replied happily.

Leo smiled at her as he continued driving, heading in the direction of Jemma and Trip's apartment.

…

The journey was going great until Times Square, where it was gridlock for what appeared to be miles. Leo and Jemma had already been sat in the traffic for twenty minutes and were getting rapidly fed up.

"I'm sorry; the morning rush is normally busy but it's rarely _this_ bad." Leo sighed.

"Oh, don't worry; I don't have anywhere to be until Cleo finishes school anyway. Will you be able to get to work on time?" Jemma asked, worried about what Leo's boss might say.

"I've text them to let them know; I'll get there when I get there. They barely know I'm there when I am on time anyway." Leo said. Jemma nodded and leaned slightly out of the car at the long line of traffic ahead.

"We might be here for a while." Jemma stated.

"…I love how busy New York can be sometimes. Other times…not so much." Leo said, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well do something to pass the time? Let's play a car game!" Jemma suggested.

"Seriously?" Leo chuckled.

"Yes! Me and my parents played them all the time on long journeys. I got car sick very badly when I was little so they used to distract me." Jemma explained.

"Right, okay then. You start." Leo said and Jemma smiled.

…

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…S." Jemma said, satisfied as she sat back in her seat, believing she had won the game at long last after Leo guessed all of her previous challenges right away.

"…Starbucks." Leo said with a smile as he turned to her. She looked at him in shock.

"How did you _possibly_ get that? Starbucks is all the way down there; I can barely see it myself and I have perfect vision!" Jemma puzzled.

"I have perfect vision too. I knew you would try to challenge me by picking somewhere you thought I couldn't see. Don't underestimate the Scottish." Leo smiled and Jemma chuckled.

"Noted. Well, you win; I've got nothing left. Bested by a Scot, how shameful." Jemma teased.

"Oh, shush." Leo smiled.

"…I've never been to Scotland. I've always wanted to go but I heard it's quite cold and I don't cope well in the cold." Jemma revealed.

"Well, it can get bloody cold but you should go. It's beautiful. We used to take Cleo there every year over the summer after we moved here. It was our little family tradition; just the three of us." Leo said with a smile.

"Why did you stop?" Jemma asked, then realise what she had said.

"Well, the whole divorce thing kind of put us off the idea." Leo said.

"I'm so sorry, I really don't mean to bring it up, I'm such a fool sometimes." Jemma said, kicking herself.

"It's okay. It's actually quite good for me to accept it and talk it through with someone. Even now I'm glad I'm not stuck in traffic on my own; I'm happy to have you around." Leo smiled. Jemma smiled back.

"And vice versa." Jemma agreed as the traffic moved forward by all of seven inches.

"Do you miss it? Scotland?" Jemma asked. Leo took a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes. But the opportunities were all here, you know? To live my dream, be a star writer." Leo replied.

"I miss England a lot too. I don't go back anywhere near as much as I'd like. I've been with Trip nearly half a decade and he's only met my parents twice." Jemma said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you must love him, though? Four years together is pretty impressive; it must be more good than bad?" Leo wondered.

"…Yeah, yeah, of course I love him. I just…I wish he'd put more of an effort in sometimes, you know? For our fourth anniversary I got him tickets to this sporting convention he'd wanted to go to for years. He loved them. Cost me and arm and a leg. You know what he got me?" Jemma asked.

"What?"

"A plant pot with my name on. No plant or anything in it, just the pot. And that wasn't the worst part." Jemma said.

"Well, it's sort of nice…but what was worse?" Leo asked.

"The next week I went to a gardening store and found it there…it was on sale for $1.50." Jemma sighed. Leo held back a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Jemma smiled, pointing a finger at Leo.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Leo grinned.

"…And even then it gets worse." Jemma added.

"I doubt it." Leo smiled.

"…Jemma was spelt with a G, not a J. And you know what he said when I pointed it out?" Jemma asked.

"I dread to think."

"But, that's how it IS spelt, right?" Jemma recalled in a mockingly deep voice.

"Oh, Trip." Leo chuckled, shaking his head. Jemma laughed as she recalled her disbelief, looking back out into the traffic.

"It truly is chock-a-block, isn't it?" She noted.

"Yep. Not good." Leo moaned.

…

After another twenty minutes, traffic rapidly moved for another three blocks before coming to a standstill again. Leo and Jemma spent the entire time laughing.

"I'm sorry, that did NOT happen!" Jemma chuckled, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Oh, it did. Thought it was a puddle, jumped in it, turned out it was five foot deep." Leo recalled a past incident in horror.

"Oh my goodness…" Jemma laughed some more.

"It was horrific! Mud and water all over me…I had to walk home in the freezing cold! My friends thought it was hilarious. Laughing their socks off, they were." Leo revealed. Jemma's laughter only increased.

"I would be too." Jemma said as she calmed herself down.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh away…" Leo sighed. Jemma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop now." Jemma nodded.

"…I never lived that down." Leo said.

"I bet they still pester you, right?" Jemma asked.

"…Well, uh, no, not really. I don't really see them anymore. Or anyone, really. I had a group of friends here but after Cleo's mum left I kind of just shut them out. I tend to do that." Leo admitted sadly.

"…You know, I'd happily look after Cleo over a weekend sometime if you wanted to arrange a catch-up or something." Jemma suggested.

"That's nice of you but…well, I have no idea where they are now. I've changed my number and all sorts since then. I don't know if they even still live in the city." Leo revealed.

"Oh…I see…"

"…Anyway, enough about my failures. Tell me more about you. Who IS Jemma Simmons? Jemma with a J." Leo smiled and Jemma laughed.

"Jemma with a J is…let's see…she must have a cup of tea at least twice a day. Her favourite subject in school was science. She has self-diagnosed obsessive compulsive disorder…"

Leo laughed at that.

"…Um, she will watch any superhero movie that comes out. She thinks chocolate fudge cake and chocolate brownies are the invention of Gods. She likes to think she's interesting but gets worried she isn't and she'll do anything, anything, to make the people she loves the most smile." Jemma finished. Leo just chuckled.

"What?" Jemma questioned.

"Nothing, I just…you just described absolutely everything about me." Leo said shyly.

Jemma blushed, though she hadn't realised it.

"Really?"

"…Yeah." Leo replied.

"…Oh." Jemma added.

Silence for a moment.

"…Well, I think you're very interesting." Leo said, turning to Jemma quickly before looking away again as the traffic moved forward slightly.

"I think you're very interesting too." Jemma replied, smiling at Leo.

…

After another ten minutes, Leo pulled up outside of Jemma's apartment. Jemma stared up at the building for a moment, a sense of reluctance about her.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

Snapping back to reality, she turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the lift."

"No problem. Sorry it took two years." Leo smiled and Jemma chuckled.

"I'm glad it did. I had fun."

"Yeah, me too." Leo replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Jemma broke eye contact and reached into her bag for her keys.

"Right, um…I'll see you later, then. I'll try and steal some cake and brownies from the diner." Jemma chuckled and Leo smiled.

"Do it." He said enthusiastically and Jemma laughed again.

"Consider it done. Look out for any puddles on your way home." Jemma teased as she approached the door of her apartment building.

"I can't hear you over the G at the start of your name." Leo teased in return.

Jemma laughed again then turned silent as she looked at him and waved, saying nothing else. Leo smiled and waved back as Jemma opened the door and walked in, smiling the whole time she did so.

Leo chuckled to himself for a moment as he drove off to go to work. Time had passed rather quickly for both of them, and part of them wished their car trip didn't have to end quite as soon as it had.

…

As Leo finally arrived at work and took his place at his computer, his co-worker in the booth next to him, Mack, turned to face him.

"You okay?" Mack asked. Leo faced him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're smiling. It's kinda freaking me out." Mack replied.

"…Oh, right." Leo chuckled, returning to his work.

Mack shrugged and continued his duties.

"You must've had one hell of a trip here, huh?"

Leo nodded, the smile still on his face.

"You could say that."

With that, Leo focused on his newest article.

Coming to work hadn't been quite so enjoyable before.


	6. "Blackbird"

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free."_

…

"Right, I'll be off. See you when I get back." Jemma declared as she walked out of her bedroom ready for another babysitting shift. Trip was sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Okay. I'm going to the gym but I should be back before you." Trip said.

"Either you're sat on the couch or you're at the gym; they're very polar opposite activities." Jemma noted.

"Well, I gotta keep my muscles working; I'm in my physical prime." Trip said smugly as he flexed his biceps. Jemma rolled her eyes with a smile as she headed to the fridge and opened the door.

"Hang on…where are the brownies gone?" Jemma asked.

"Brownies?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, I put them in here last night."

"Oh…they weren't for me?" Jemma sighed, closing the door.

"No, they were for Leo and Cleo; I promised them I'd bring some over today. I still have time to get some, I suppose." Jemma said.

"Leo and Cleo? What's the deal with naming your kid a name that rhymes with your own?" Trip chuckled.

"Cleo is a lovely name. Besides, Leo's full name is Leopold, so _technically_ they don't rhyme." Jemma corrected.

"Okay, cool it Jem! I was just saying."

"So was I. See you later. Love you." Jemma said as she opened the door, awaiting Trip's reply.

None came; he was already transfixed back onto the TV.

Saying nothing more, Jemma closed the door and walked out, shaking her head.

…

After picking some more brownies from the diner, Jemma headed straight over to Leo's apartment. As she climbed the stairs, her phone went off and she saw she had a message from Trip.

_'Bringing some friends back after the gym, so don't rush back.'_

"Charming." Jemma noted as she knocked on the door. Leo opened it and smiled at her.

"Hey, you okay? You look flustered." He noted, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Trip being…well, Trip." Jemma replied as she walked in and set her things down on the kitchen table, waving the bag of brownies in her hand. Leo rushed over like a dog to a bone.

"You're a bloody marvel, Jemma Simmons." Leo said, making Jemma smile as she handed him the bag and he instantly shoved two brownies in his mouth with a satisfied look.

"Thank you for the appreciation." Jemma said, rubbing Leo's arm as she moved across the apartment and opened the door to Cleo's room.

As soon as the little girl saw her, she rushed into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"I drew you something!" Cleo exclaimed, running over to her drawing table and handing Jemma a piece of paper. On it was the title 'MY FAMILY' and three figures drawn underneath it; a tall male, a tall female and a short female. Jemma smiled as she pointed to who was obviously Cleo.

"So this is your daddy, right?" Jemma asked with a smirk and Cleo giggled.

"No, that's me!" Cleo laughed.

"Oh, of course it is! And I get to keep this?" Jemma asked. Cleo nodded.

"Well, thank you! I love it! Me, you and your…are…are me and your daddy holding hands?" Jemma asked. Cleo nodded enthusiastically.

"…Right…" Jemma whispered.

…

Leo had only been gone a few hours when he came storming back through the door and threw his bag across the room, sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands.

Jemma was cooking away in the kitchen and saw the whole spectacle; Leo looked angry. Angrier than she'd ever seen him.

Cleo was still in her room playing with some of her toys, and Jemma decided not to alert her of Leo's return just yet and see what was wrong. She walked over to him.

"You're back early...very early. Are you okay? Did something happen?" She inquired. Leo looked up at her and sighed.

"I hate my job. I hate it." Leo snapped. Jemma sat down next to him and the couch.

"What happened?" She asked. Leo took a moment to calm himself.

"Last week my boss told me I was finally going to write the article that goes on the front page of the paper. Of course, I was super excited so I spent days on end writing and rewriting and she said she loved it. Then, as I got into work she informed me that she was scrapping my article entirely; it wouldn't be featured at all." Leo recalled angrily.

"That's unfair. Did she give a reason?"

"None at all, she said I just had to deal with it. I tell you now, Victoria Hand is the spawn of the devil." Leo sighed, the disappointment and anger all over his face.

"I'm so sorry." Jemma said delicately, placing a supportive hand on Leo's knee. He stared down at it for a moment before looking back at her.

"All that place does is hold me back. Always has, always will. I can't tell you how many times they've screwed me over and played with my emotions. I hate it, but it's the only job where I can write professionally. That was the dream. Well, I wanted to be a published author, but this was the closest I could get." Leo explained.

"That sounds awful; how can she just treat her employees like that?" Jemma asked.

"I don't know. I hate that place and the people in it. Mack's alright when he actually speaks to me and isn't flirting with the woman in the booth next to him, but the rest…ugh. All people tell me in there is that I have so much potential then take away any chance I get given to show it. It's emotional torture." Leo said sadly.

"…So quit." Jemma suggested.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. They don't deserve you."

"And where would I find another writing job?"

"You could try writing a novel and getting it published? Self-employed kind of thing?" Jemma said.

"I'd love to, Jemma, but it's too risky. I couldn't afford to do that, not with Cleo and the bills and everything." Leo said.

"You only have one life, Leo, don't go wasting it doing something that doesn't make you happy. I think you could do it." Jemma stated.

"Thank you, but…I couldn't…"

"Look, I know it might be hard and may not pay off…but there are other jobs out there that would treat you right. Besides, we can work something out. I'll make Trip get a job and you can cut my salary a bit; hopefully you'd still need me around so I can look after Cleo while you work on your novel. There are ways it could work. I mean, when's the last time you made a decision so damn good that it made you really happy? This could be it!" Jemma encouraged.

"It's just a scary thought, that's all."

"I know it is, but I think you're good enough to do it. You're a very talented writer." Jemma said.

"You think?"

"Yeah; I buy the paper every day now to read your articles; they're all so good!" Jemma revealed.

"…I suppose I could try it and see…" Leo said.

"I'd just hate to see you stay unhappy when you could take a chance and have your dreams come true." Jemma smiled. Leo smiled back at her.

"…I'm gonna do it." Leo nodded.

"Great! And I promise, we can work something out. You're already saving money with the free diner food I get." Jemma said.

"Yeah, and I always have some savings as a last resort." Leo added.

"…I don't want it to seem like I'm pushing you into this; you should do what you think is best for you and for Cleo." Jemma said.

"No, you're right. If this works out everyone would be happy. We can get by for a few months at least; it can be like a trial period. Thanks for believing in me." Leo said, leaning over and kissing Jemma on the cheek. She took a deep breath.

"Oh, um…no problem. So, um…shall I add a seat to the dinner table while you email your boss?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Leo said.

"Of course not; you bought the food, after all." Jemma chuckled, standing up at the same time as Leo. As she headed towards the kitchen, Leo's voice stopped her.

"Jemma?"

"Yeah?"

"The last decision I made so damn good that it made me really happy? Hiring you." Leo smiled.

Jemma smiled back, blushing slightly and returning to preparing the food.

…

"So, you're leaving the newspaper?" Cleo asked as the three ate dinner together.

"Yep. I have to serve a week's notice, but then I'm free." Leo answered.

"And then you'll be home all the time?" Cleo questioned.

"That's right." Leo said and Cleo beamed.

"But you will have to put up with Jemma still." Leo teased, receiving a playful glare from Jemma.

"I love Jemma!" Cleo said.

"Thank you, Cleo." Jemma smiled.

"You love Jemma too, don't you daddy?" Cleo asked.

A silence filled the room as Leo and Jemma shared an awkward glance.

"Well, um…well…she's a, um…a wonderful asset. And a wonderful friend…yeah." Leo eventually replied.

Jemma smiled as Leo wondered why he found the question so awkward to answer.

"Well, I love coming here, even if your dad is a little hard to understand." Jemma said to Cleo and the two giggled together as Leo shook his head with a small grin.

…

Later, Cleo was in bed as Leo and Jemma were drinking a beer each on the couch.

"How's Cleo sleeping now?" Jemma asked.

"She's gotten so much better. It's unbelievable. She still wakes up now and again, but she goes three or four nights away sleeping the whole way through. All thanks to you, I think. You seem to calm her; fill a void." Leo replied.

"That's good. She did draw me in a family portrait earlier." Jemma revealed.

"Really? Wow, I, um…I hope that doesn't pressure you or-"

"-Oh no, it's lovely. It's very sweet of her. These past few months working for you have been amazing. Well, it doesn't really feel like I'm working to be honest." Jemma said.

"I'll drink to that." Leo smiled, and the two tapped their bottles together and continued drinking.

"And I'll drink to what I'm sure will be a fantastic new career path; following your dream. It's brave, but I think it'll pay off. I think this could be the defining moment in your life; the moment you've been waiting for. You have the freedom to do what you want now." Jemma said.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be chained up for much longer. It's a great feeling, actually. I get to spread my wings and fly. It's sort of exciting with a mix of terrifying." Leo admitted.

"Well, if anyone can do it, it deserves to be you." Jemma smiled.

"Thanks." Leo smiled back.

"Well, I better get going." Jemma said, putting down her empty bottle and standing up.

"You sure? It's still sort of early." Leo said.

"I have an early shift in the diner tomorrow, so…otherwise I would stay a bit longer." Jemma explained.

"Makes sense." Leo nodded as he escorted Jemma to the door.

"I'll, uh…I'll see you tomorrow then." Jemma said.

"Yeah, and thanks for today. I'm feeling really positive." Leo smiled.

"My pleasure." Jemma replied.

The two stepped towards each other and hugged one another warmly (neither of them knew why as they'd never actually hugged before) before Jemma waved and walked off down the corridor. Leo watched her go with a smile and closed the door.

He walked up to his bag, pulled out the latest edition of the newspaper, and threw it in the bin with a small smile.

…

After a breezy and chilly walk home, Jemma was glad to reach her and Trip's apartment, rushing up the stairs and opening the door, heading straight to the kitchen area to eat a leftover sandwich she'd prepared earlier.

And it was gone. Thanks, Trip.

Thinking of her boyfriend made her realise she hadn't seen him yet. She assumed he was still at the gym then heard something knock over. He always did make a mess of things.

"Trip?" Jemma said as she looked around, picking up Trip's jacket from the floor. He was always so untidy.

It was when she saw his shirt on the floor that she grew confused. Then the sight of his trousers left her worried. Her heart stopped at the sight of his boxers outside the bedroom door, along with a dress (red with golden flowers printed on it) that definitely didn't belong to her.

Then she heard the giggling coming from the bedroom, and her heart sunk and her world came crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love so far!


	7. "Hello, Goodbye"

_"You say yes, I say no_

_You say stop and I say go, go, go, oh no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello_

_Hello, hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello."_

…

Leo was about to tuck into his breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He couldn't remember the last time he had a visitor at 7.10am; perhaps the postman was especially efficient today?

Opening the door revealed Jemma, who instantly barged into the living room and sat on the couch with muttering a word. Leo decided not to point out that she was wearing what she wore yesterday as he stared at her in confusion.

"Are you okay? I wasn't expecting you until after school again; Cleo's not even up yet." Leo chuckled.

Jemma said nothing in reply, fixated on the floor. As Leo took a few steps closer he saw she'd clearly been crying.

This meant he might have to comfort her; he never was very good at that type of situation.

Tentatively, Leo sat down next to Jemma as she sniffed and wiped her eyes again. She looked _drained_.

"Jemma?"

"…I've been up all night…with Trip." Jemma eventually mustered.

"Oh, lucky you!" Leo chuckled, but for once Jemma didn't laugh with him. Clearly he'd misread what Jemma was getting at.

"Turns out all those times he was 'having friends over' he actually only had one 'friend' over. Raina from the gym." Jemma said bitterly, fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Leo didn't like where this was going.

"For months they've been…you know…in _my_ bed." Jemma said, her head collapsing into her hands as she began to sob. Leo shuffled slightly closer and delicately put an arm round her as she cried into his shoulder.

_Think, Leo, think! Comfort her!_

"Do you, uh…fancy some toast?" Jemma looked at him in confusion before crying again.

_Yep, still not very good at this._

"…Aren't men just the worst?" Leo chuckled. Jemma stood up.

"Leo, for god's sake…just shut up." Jemma cried, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Leo sighed as he heard her lock the door.

…

It had been exactly six minutes (Leo had been staring at his watch the whole time) and Jemma had still not stopped crying. Leo was sat against the bathroom door desperately trying to think of something, anything that could comfort her. He knew all too well what it was like for a long-term relationship to end so suddenly and cruelly, so he thought he'd be okay at talking to her about it.

How wrong he'd been.

"…Look, I, uh…I sort of know how you're feeling, and I guess I can't fill you with confidence that it gets better because you know first-hand I'm still getting over it four years later." Leo began.

_This is NOT helping._

"Um…but the thing is, you're a much stronger person than I am. You go out; you have friends and things to do. You're more than strong enough to move past this and move on. The fact that he even thought about cheating on you makes him the most idiotic man alive, and he simply doesn't deserve you. You're much better than that, Jemma. You're incredible, and don't let what he did make you think any less of yourself because he is the lesser one. You did nothing wrong." Leo continued.

_…Hmm, this is going quite well, I think._

"I guess what I'm saying is that life is like a…like a…"

_Come on Leo! Think of SOMETHING!_

"…Like a monkey!"

_WHAT?!_

Jemma had grown silent by this point. Leo whacked himself on the head as he tried to think of what he could possibly say next to make a good analogy out of a monkey.

"…Life is like a monkey because…because…you know, it may appear to be cute and fluffy, but you shouldn't be shocked if it starts throwing faeces at you."

_You Scottish imbecile._

"Leo, please stop it!" Jemma shouted from inside the bathroom.

"I was just trying to say that-"

"-Well, please don't! Don't try and comfort me because my boyfriend is a lying, cheating fool because that still has nothing, NOTHING, on your failure of a love life! Now can I PLEASE have some privacy?" Jemma exclaimed.

Leo, shocked, took a deep breath and silently stood up.

"Sure." He whispered before returning to the living area.

…

"Daddy, is Jemma in the bathroom?" Cleo asked as she walked out of her room, already dressed for school.

"Oh, uh…yeah sweetie. She is." Leo replied.

"She sounds upset."

"She is, honey. She broke up with her boyfriend." Leo explained.

"…Shall I make her a get well soon card?" Cleo asked.

"…Have some breakfast first, okay?" Leo suggested.

Cleo nodded as she headed into the kitchen area.

…

Jemma received yet another text from Skye as she wiped more tears away. By this point she had been locked in the bathroom for a good half an hour, and knew Cleo would soon have to leave for school. She was almost too embarrassed to leave now, as she'd have to face what happens next. Would she have to move out? She certainly wasn't going to take Trip back. Never.

Plus, she'd been horrible to Leo, She didn't mean what she said, of course she didn't, but in her anger she'd blindly said cruel things and abused the trust formed with him. Her employer. No, her friend.

She wouldn't be surprised if he fired her the moment she opened the bathroom door.

As she started welling up again, she heard the faint sound of something slide under the door. She looked and saw a bright pink piece of paper folded in half. Picking it up and examining it showed Jemma the words 'GET WELL SOON' written on the front with glitter along with what seemed like hundreds of stickers of hearts, rainbows, butterflies and flowers. She gently opened up the card and read what it said inside.

_ 'To, Jemma  _

_ I'm sorry your heart isn't feeling very well. I hope it gets better soon.  _

_ Lots of love, Cleo xoxo'  _

She smiled for the first time in hours. 

…

It took another few minutes for Jemma to muster up the courage to open the door and walk out, where she was greeted by Leo smiling softly at her and Cleo running into her arms.

"Are you feeling better now?" Cleo asked. 

"Much better, yes. Thank you for the beautiful card." Jemma said, playfully rubbing the top of Cleo's head. 

"…Was your boyfriend a bad man?" Cleo asked.

"Cleo…" Leo said.

"No, it's okay." Jemma smiled, kneeling down to Cleo's level.

"Yes he was, sweetie. Very bad." Jemma said.

"Then say goodbye because you don't want a bad man in your life." Cleo stated. 

"You're quite right, I don't." Jemma nodded.

"Say goodbye to him, and hello to a new life without the bad people in it. Say no to being sad instead of saying yes. It's the only kind of saying goodbye that isn't sad. I did it to Sally in the year above when she started being mean to me and now it's much better." Cleo said. Leo and Jemma both smiled at her.

"Oddly poignant for a ten year old." Leo commented and Jemma chuckled slightly as her tears started to dry up. 

"I don't like seeing you sad, Jemma." Cleo said. Jemma hugged her. 

"Then I won't be sad." Jemma stated, looking at Leo for a moment, who smiled at her.

…

Leo quickly dropped Cleo off at school and returned to the apartment, where he found Jemma was cleaning everything.

"Jemma, you're not the maid." He commented.

"I know, I was…I was just keeping busy. I can't contemplate going back _there_ yet." Jemma said. 

"Understandable." Leo nodded. 

"You know, Cleo really did cheer me up today." Jemma smiled.

"Good. She certainly doesn't get those skills from me. She is right, though, you just have to say goodbye to all the bad things and let the good things have their day. I wish I'd done that instead of clinging to a life I used to live." Leo explained. Jemma nodded.

"Yeah…when do you start work?" Jemma asked.

"I'll go in when I know you're okay. It's my last week; they won't care if I show up or not." Leo said. 

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm fine; earn all the money you can." Jemma suggested. Leo smiled and nodded as he grabbed his bag and car keys and headed for the door. 

Jemma ran up to him and grabbed his hand, stopping him and turning him to face her.

"Leo, um…look, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, I was just mad and blinded by my emotions and I really didn't mean it." Jemma blurted. Leo covered her hand with his.

"I know, it's okay. You had a point."

"No, I really didn't. You're such a wonderful guy and anyone would be lucky to have you." Jemma stated.

"Well, make sure you keep telling yourself that today, okay?" Leo said. Jemma smiled and nodded.

"My Doctor Who boxsets are in the cupboard over there. Watch some TV, do not do housework! That's for the lady of the house to do…the lady being me." Leo said and Jemma laughed. Leo smiled and opened the door, heading out. 

"Leo?" 

"Yeah?"

Jemma said nothing more, only walking up to Leo and hugging him. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"I'm sorry your boyfriend turned out to be a prick." Leo said. 

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just wondering...are there any fellow Beatles fans out there? If so (or if you've just heard of them) what's your favourite song of theirs? I'd be really interested to know.


	8. "Get Back"

_"Get back, get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged_

_Get back, get back_

_Get back to where you once belonged."_

…

The next day, Jemma knocked on Leo's door at 11am and he greeted her with a smile.

"You're probably getting sick of me, huh?" Jemma said.

"Of course not, come on in. A certain little girl is happy to have you here. Cleo will be ecstatic to see you too." Leo smiled and Jemma chuckled.

"At least I have you to make me laugh." Jemma smiled, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder as she walked by him and into the apartment.

"So, how was last night?" Leo asked.

"Trip must have stayed at a friend's; he didn't come home at all. Probably for the best else I'd be in prison for murder right now. Plus, I called Melinda and she says I can have a few days off from the diner, so I have a bit more free time." Jemma explained.

"That's nice of her. How're you doing?" Leo asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm…okay. As okay as I can be." Jemma nodded, appreciating Leo's concern.

"It's gonna take time, but you'll get there. Soon enough you'll get back on top, back where you used to be." Leo smiled as Jemma sat down next to him.

"You think?" She asked.

"I know."

"How?"

"I'm getting back on my feet just like you will. And I'm only getting my life back and track and doing what I want with my life because of you. You're more than capable of being able to pick yourself back up without having me to drag you down with my troubles." Leo said. Jemma placed her hand on his thigh.

"You don't drag anyone down." Jemma smiled at him. He smiled back, looking into her hazel eyes for a few moments.

He had to admit, it had felt nice to form a bond with an adult for the first time in years.

…

That evening, Jemma had already spent the whole day with Leo and Cleo after she finished school and ended up ordering pizza, all sat on the floor together eating it as they watched TV. The weekend was now upon them, and Jemma was glad to not be alone after the past few days.

"Jemma?" Cleo asked as Jemma finished a slice of pizza.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you still going to live with the bad boyfriend?" Cleo asked.

"Cleo…" Leo sighed.

"It's alright. No, I won't be. It's his place, so I'll be moving out. Hopefully very soon." Jemma revealed.

"Where are you going to go?" Leo asked.

"I imagine one of my friends will-"

"-YOU CAN LIVE WITH US!" Cleo exclaimed excitedly. Leo and Jemma both looked right at her, shocked.

"Oh, Cleo, I wasn't suggesting that I-"

"-You can share a room with me!" Cleo suggested.

"Cleo, I don't think that-"

"-What do you think daddy? Jemma can move in with us, can't she?" Cleo asked.

Jemma looked at Leo awkwardly, mouthing 'sorry' as she did.

"Cleo, it's a nice idea, but…" Leo began.

"Please! This could be a way of paying her back for everything she's done for us!" Cleo pleaded.

"Your dad pays me, Cleo, there's no need to-"

"-But it would be SO great! Wouldn't it, daddy?"

"…Yeah, I'm sure it would be, sweetie, but I'm sure Jemma wouldn't want to live in the same place she worked so often." Leo said.

"Oh, I'm sure I'd be more than happy here, I love spending time with you both, but…I think what your dad means is that it wouldn't be very professional. I am an employee, after all." Jemma told Cleo.

"You're more than that, Jemma. You're our friend." Leo smiled.

"And if you move in here you can do it right away and get away from the bad boyfriend." Cleo added with a smile. Jemma looked at her and then at Leo with a light laugh.

"…It's a very nice thought, but I couldn't do that…"

"…Actually, Cleo has a point. I wouldn't want you to stay with Trip until you find somewhere. Even if you stayed for a few days…" Leo began and Cleo started jumping up and down where she sat with excitement.

"…Leo, I couldn't ask you to do that." Jemma said.

"Then don't. You've helped us both more than just cooking and looking after Cleo; I'm pursuing my dream job because of you. I'm getting back to where I used to be. It's the least I could do. Plus, the couch is extremely comfortable." Leo said.

"It would only be a few days, I swear, and the couch is fine." Jemma said, secretly glad to have a way out of Trip's apartment immediately.

"No, no, the couch is for me. You can have my room. Cleo should keep her room to herself to get a better night's sleep. She'd only gossip with you if you stayed in there." Leo teased and Cleo giggled.

"Leo, I'll take the couch. I couldn't ask you to give up your bed for me. This is your apartment!" Jemma protested, but Leo shook his head.

"Nonsense. You're the guest, Jemma. I mean, if you want to stay, that is. It would be a pleasure." Leo said, having come round to the idea.

There were far worse sights to wake up to in the morning than Jemma Simmons. Far, far worse.

"…If you're sure." Jemma said.

"I am." Leo nodded.

"…Okay. Thank you, just a few days." Jemma smiled, leaning over and hugging Leo. Cleo joyfully clapped her hands together in celebration.

…

That evening (after taking hours to get an overexcited Cleo to finally go to sleep), Leo and Jemma were sat watching Doctor Who (of course) with a beer in hand to celebrate the new arrangement.

"You are okay with me moving on for a bit, aren't you? You didn't just do it for Cleo?" Jemma asked nervously.

"Of course I am; it'll be nice to have more company around for a few days. You know, you can stay as long as you need to." Leo smiled. Jemma placed her hand on top of his and smiled softly.

"I can't thank you enough for this. You're too kind." She said.

"For a long time I let bad people turn me cruel; I don't want to see Trip do that to you. Hopefully staying here will help remind you that being kind is one of the greatest things there is." Leo said. Jemma smiled and playfully nudged him.

"Hark at you, getting all poetic."

"It happens from time to time."

"…Well, I really do appreciate it. I'll pay my way, of course, but it will be nice to know I can leave him and everything behind as soon as possible. I just…I need to move on. I've been knocked own a few pegs, but I'll get back on top." Jemma said, determined.

"I admire how strong you're being about this; I wasn't when I went through it." Leo admitted sadly.

"Leo, you had a little girl to cope and look after too. You were on your own. And look at how adorable and sweet she turned out; I think you're stronger than you think. Plus, she adores you. You're her hero. And mine." Jemma smiled. Leo smiled back at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Well, I'm glad she has someone as incredible as you to look up to." Leo said, filled with meaning.

"It's my pleasure." Jemma said softly.

The two took a moment to look at each other. Leo had never appreciated quite how pretty Jemma was before. Jemma hadn't realised just how blue Leo's eyes were, and while she wasn't normally a fun of stubble, it worked well on Leo. Really well.

Leo was momentarily drawn to Jemma's lips before he smiled and stood up.

"Tea?"

Jemma put down her empty beer bottle and nodded, watching as Leo walked into the kitchen area. She already felt at home in Leo's apartment, so she was glad to stay somewhere that automatically filled her with comfort.

After finishing their tea, Leo and Jemma got ready for bed, Leo setting a pillow and duvet on the couch while Jemma inspected Leo's extremely neat room; she appreciated it hugely.

"All good?" Leo asked as Jemma returned to the living room.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't mind me having the bed, I'm more than happy to-"

"-No, no, you have it, honestly."

"Okay, well, um…thanks again, for all of this. After what Trip did you start to lose faith in people, so thanks for keeping it intact and helping me get myself back together. It feels good to know I can rely on someone I feel so safe with." Jemma said appreciatively.

"My pleasure." Leo smiled. Jemma smiled back.

"Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, Jemma."

With that, Jemma nodded to herself and retreated into the bedroom, closing the door as she took one more grateful look at Leo. He soon got comfortable on the couch, anticipating what the next few days with his new guest could bring.

This was certainly going to be interesting.


	9. "With A Little Help From My Friends"

_"(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)_

_Yes, I'm certain it happens all the time_

_(What do you see when you turn out the light?)_

_I can't tell you, but I know that it's mine_

 

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

 

_(Do you need anybody?)_

_I just need somebody to love_

_(Could it be anybody?)_

_I want somebody to love."_

…

The next day, Jemma wanted to thank Leo properly for letting her stay at his apartment, so she took him and Cleo to the diner she worked at for lunch. The three all sat at a round table on puffy red chairs (much to Cleo's delight) and ordered their food, which was efficiently delivered very soon after, impressing Leo immensely.

Taking a look around, Leo was impressed by the smiling staff all over the place and the whole 1950's theme.

"I can't believe I've never been here before; it's not ridiculously far from the apartment." Leo commented as he took a bite of the burger he'd ordered.

"It is a lovely little place. The owner, Melinda, is awesome. Well, once you get to know her. If she doesn't know you or trust you she's the Snow Queen, but she loves me and is therefore one of the nicest people I know. You'll never guess what happened here yesterday when Trip came in." Jemma said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"She slapped him, poured a bucket of ice water down him and banned him for life." Jemma smiled. Cleo started giggling as Leo smiled.

"I like her already." Cleo commented happily.

"Hello, stranger!" A waitress exclaimed as she approached the table with a smile. Jemma stood up briefly to hug her.

"Skye, this is Leo and his daughter Cleo. She's the little girl I babysit. Leo, Cleo…this is my co-worker and friend Skye." Jemma introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Skye smiled, leaning across the table to shake Leo's hand and rub Cleo's head playfully.

"Finished your shift?" Jemma asked.

"Thankfully. I have to get ready for tonight, don't I? Are you ready?" Skye asked. Jemma looked confused.

"Um…tonight?"

"Come on, Jem! It's the third Saturday of the month. It's pizoholvie night!" Skye exclaimed.

"It's what?" Leo asked.

"Pizoholvie night. Pizza, alcohol and movie…pizoholvie. It's our little group's tradition, and this month it's Jemma's turn to host it again. I can't believe you forgot! What time she would come over to yours?" Skye asked.

"It isn't 'mine' anymore, Skye." Jemma said sadly.

"WHAT? That a-hole cheated on you and didn't even let you have the apartment? What a fu-"

A cough and gesture towards the ten year old girl before her from Leo stopped Skye in her tracks.

"…Funny little tale. So, where're you staying?" Skye asked.

"Leo's. He's helping me move my stuff out of Trip's today then that's that." Jemma explained.

"That's super cool of you." Skye said, smiling at Leo.

"Oh, it's no bother, really." Leo said shyly.

"Well, that sucks! We haven't broken tradition since…ever!" Skye complained.

"They could come over to ours, daddy." Cleo suggested.

Skye's face lit up while Jemma and Leo's filled with dread.

"I like how this one thinks." Skye chuckled, giving Cleo a high five.

"No, we can't do that. That would be unfair and unreasonable. Plus, I know what you're like, Skye. I love you but you're a bad influence. My job comes first, and as Cleo's babysitter I wouldn't let a group of drunken idiots taint her innocence, especially with the amount you and Grant flirt." Jemma said. Skye rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay. That's fair enough." Skye said, disappointed.

"But I'm at a sleepover with Bella tonight. Let them come over daddy!" Cleo said.

"Oh, I…I don't know…" Leo mumbled.

"Leo, it's fine. I don't want to abuse how kind you've been to me." Jemma said, glaring at Skye.

"Maybe Leo would like a night of fun of his own!" Skye protested.

"…I'm Scottish." Leo stated. Skye looked at him blankly.

"That's not really an answer."

"Sorry Skye, we'll just have to break the tradition. Just have it at Lincoln's again this month; I'm sure you'll still have fun." Jemma said.

"You're not gonna come?" Skye asked sadly.

"I'm just…I'm not in the mood."

"Which is EXACTLY why you need a night of fun with the people who love you most! All of us told Trip where he could go after you told us what happened." Skye said.

"I like it when Jemma smiles; she has a pretty smile." Cleo grinned. Jemma smiled at her.

"She has a point, Jemma, I wouldn't want to spoil a night of fun. You know…if it's tradition…you can all come over mine." Leo said.

Skye's face lit up with excitement while Jemma's filled with concern.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Jemma said.

"…No, it'll be good for you. I don't want to see you lose all of your friends like I did. If everyone brings food and stuff round I'm fine with it." Leo said.

"I can't remember your name, but I could kiss you. I won't, but I could. Right, I have to go and tell the guys the plan so…text me the address, okay Jem? Thank you so much…guy…and see you tonight!" Skye said excitedly as she rushed out.

"…Thank you." Jemma smiled.

"No problem." Leo replied, a nervousness creeping up inside of him.

…

Leaving Jemma to set up for the evening ahead, Leo took Cleo to her sleepover, pulling up outside the house.

"So, you're sure you've got everything?" Leo asked. Cleo nodded.

"Okay, have fun sweetie." Leo smiled.

"You too. And don't be scared." Cleo said.

"…Scared? Why would I be scared?"

"You've been scared of meeting new people since mummy went away. But I hope after tonight you'll have lots of new friends and you'll start smiling more." Cleo revealed.

"…I just hope they like me, that's all." Leo admitted.

"They will! Plus, the last person you were nervous to meet was Jemma…and she turned out to be wonderful." Leo smiled.

"She did, didn't she?"

"Yep! Bye, daddy." Cleo smiled, kissing Leo on the cheek and jumping out of the car.

Leo watched her go with a smile, waving as she entered her friend's house.

…

"Well, you've met Skye, and she's lovely when you don't want to throttle her. Then there's Grant and Lincoln, but very handsome and charming…though I guess that doesn't really matter to you. They're down to Earth though, so it'll be fine. Lincoln's pretty funny and while he seems like Batman on the outside, Grant is like…a puppy. That was a terrible analogy." Jemma explained with a giggle as she set up a table of snacks and drinks while Leo tidied up the place slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm the kind of bad analogies." Leo chuckled.

"Don't I know it? Life is like a monkey…" Jemma teased.

Leo shot her a glare before laughing himself.

"…I know that this is a big step for you, allowing strangers in your home like this, but it means a lot to me that you care enough to let me keep seeing my friends. You're right; I shouldn't shut myself away. I have nothing to be ashamed of." Jemma said.

"Exactly. I just wish someone was there to tell me that." Leo replied sadly.

…

The drinking started the second the group had stepped through the door, and they got straight down to business and watched a movie, though Leo didn't pay much attention to it.

Was it Die Hard 2 or 3? They were all the same to him.

Leo had actually spent time either stuffing his face at the table, calling to check Cleo was okay, sneaking off to write part of his novel when an idea suddenly hit him, and staring at Jemma.

It wasn't in a weird way, it was friendly. Innocent. Well, he was pretty sure that's what it was. She just looked so happy giggling away with her friends. He'd seen her happy and smiling before, but this was something else, a higher level of joy. It made him happy to see her happy, and that was enough for Leo to be glad he offered his apartment to the group for the evening.

"Leo, I never said earlier, but your little girl is adorable!" Skye said as the end credits began rolling.

"Thank you; I'm super proud of her." Leo smiled.

"Jemma wouldn't stop going on about her for the first few weeks she started working for you, dude. She sung her praises." Grant said.

"And you raised her all on your own?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, for the past four years, yeah." Leo said.

"That's impressive, it really is. I couldn't have done it. And your wife just upped and left you two for another guy?"

"Lincoln!" Jemma protested.

"It's okay, Jemma. Yeah, she did." Leo answered.

"Well, she's nuts, man. You seem like a stand up guy." Grant said, and the others nodded.

"Oh…thanks." Leo smiled.

"He's very modest." Jemma said, smiling at Leo and playfully pushing him slightly. He smiled back at her while Skye and the other guys shared a look.

…

Alcohol consumption had increased significantly in the following hour, and Leo was surprised by how much fun he was having.

He'd almost forgotten how terrified he was of meeting new people; he could really see himself fitting in and belonging somewhere again. It had been a long, hard road, but perhaps his new friends could help him get by from now on.

As he took a few more snacks from the table. Skye stumbled over to him.

"Leo, I'm incredibly drunk."

"I can see that." Leo chuckled.

"I'm a forgetful drunk, so while I remember I just wanna say thanks." Skye said.

"No problem, Skye, it's been fun having you all round."

"Yeah, but not just for that, for Jemma too."

"Jemma?"

"Yeah. You've been a rock for her over this whole thing with Trip, and she's too shy to thank you herself but…thanks for being there for her. She thinks you're amazing." Skye explained.

Leo smiled in a way he hadn't for years.

"Well, I think she's amazing too." Leo said. Skye smiled while Jemma and Lincoln danced to the CD she'd just put on and Grant tumbled over the couch in the middle of a laughing fit.

…

As the action continued in the living room, Jemma was plating up even more snacks in the kitchen as Skye walked up to her.

"Okay, spill." Skye said sternly. Jemma observed how remarkably sober she looked.

"You were drunk like, two seconds ago."

"No I wasn't. I've been drinking coke and pretending it's whisky." Skye explained.

"And why would you pretend to be drunk?" Jemma questioned.

"People show you who they really are and say how they really feel when they think you won't remember." Skye said.

"I don't understand."

"What's going on between you and Leo?" Skye asked. Jemma looked completely shocked.

"What?!"

"I'm all for you moving on from Trip, and Leo seems like an awesome guy. He's pretty cute…in a way. But he's definitely your type." Skye said.

"Leo and I are friends, Skye. We get along and he pays me to babysit his daughter. That's it!" Jemma stated.

"Yeah, whatever! You two have spent all night sneaking a look at each other."

"No we haven't! Skye, it's way too soon for me to start thinking about anyone in that way. Leo is lovely, yes, and he is very handsome, but it's not like that between us." Jemma said.

"Is that really why you dumped Trip? Did you see Leo and it was all love at first sight?" Skye asked.

"No! While I do like to believe in love at first sight, I have seen no evidence to prove it's existence first-hand. We broke up because he's a cheating little love rat, and I'm so glad I never have to see him again now my stuff is all here. Can we let this go now? There is nothing, NOTHING going on with Leo!" Jemma explained.

"…Okay, fine. I just think you two could be…something nice." Skye said.

"…Look, it's not like that. I don't have feelings for him in that way. Honestly, if something ever did happen there, which it won't, I imagine it could potentially be nice, but…we're just friends. And I need to focus on my friends right now, nothing else. People like you and Leo are the ones getting me by, getting me through this." Jemma said. Skye smiled and hugged her.

"And you are okay?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just…part of me misses him, but the old him. Recently it was never the same as it was at the start. I guess…I guess I just liked having someone to love. It was like I didn't just want it, I needed it. It's just an injury I have to let heal." "And all of us will help you along the way." Skye smiled.

Jemma nodded and hugged her again, her eyes drawn to Leo for a moment. She didn't pick up on it.

…

It was (probably) after midnight, and Leo and Jemma were the only two still up.

Lincoln was asleep on the kitchen floor, crisps crushed into his cheek, and Skye and Grant were passed out on the couch, Skye's face buried deep in Grant's shirt.

Leo and Jemma, however, were still up and about. And a little bit tipsy.

A slow, romantic song came on the CD player and Jemma sighed happily.

"I love this song. Leo…dance with me." Jemma said, swaying and holding her hand out to Leo, who shook his head and chuckled.

"No. I don't dance."

"Start."

"No, I want to continue making love to this bottle." Leo giggled, rubbing the beer bottle against his cheek as Jemma giggled.

"Leo, DANCE." Jemma exclaimed enthusiastically in her drunken state.

"Okay, FINE…" Leo said, mocking Jemma's tone of voice as he stumbled over to her.

He took one of her hands as he put his other arm around her waist and she placed her other arm on his back, the two of them slowly moving in perfect time with one another, blissfully not fully aware of what they were doing.

"You said you don't dance. YOU, Feopold Litz, are a LIAR."

"No I'm NOT, Semma Jimmons! The first and only time I danced like this was at my wedding."

"You know, I always wanted this to be my first dance." Jemma said.

"Really?"

"Yep. I always had this fantasy that the only time I'd dance to this song was with the man I was going to marry." Jemma said.

The two stopped dancing but kept their positions, tentatively moving their line of sight to look into each other's eyes.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little drunk."

"Me too."

The two giggled for a moment before dropping their pose and standing straight.

"Jemma…did you know there are FIVE Die Hard movies? FIVE!" Leo exclaimed and Jemma laughed.

"You've got something on your shirt." Jemma chuckled as she wiped a stain on Leo's top.

She looked up at him again, and he was still looking at her.

"What is it?" Jemma asked.

"I'm…not quite sure." Leo replied.

"…Neither am I." Jemma added.

He could've sworn she had leaned in a bit closer. She could've sworn it was him.

Either way, their lips were about a centimetre apart.

Skye jumped awake just as Jemma and Leo's lip were about to meet, making them jump. Leo fell backwards and landed on Grant's lap, but he didn't wake up. He simply wrapped his arms around Leo and smiled as he slept.

"…Skye…" He whispered.

Skye blushed as she stood up and Jemma tried to hold back a giggle.

"Knew it." Jemma said.

"JEMMAI'MTIRED." Skye shouted, having already forgotten the events of the last ten seconds.

"Me too."

"This…this looks comfy." Skye said, lying on the cold kitchen floor next to Lincoln. She turned to face him and took the crisp off his cheek, putting it in her mouth and falling asleep.

When Jemma turned back to face Leo, he had fallen asleep in Grant's lap.

With a chuckle, she walked to the bedroom and opened the door, taking another look at Leo as she closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd mention Fitz's monkey analogy from Chapter 7 as that got a lot of love (and I love you all for it)!


	10. "Here Comes The Sun"

_"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

 

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_And I say it's all right_

 

_Sun, sun, sun_

_Here it comes."_

…

11:54pm.

Jemma couldn't sleep. It was just one of those nights. And no, it wasn't because she was spending night after night thinking about what happened with Leo a few nights ago. Well, what _nearly_ happened with Leo a few nights ago. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was glad it didn't or not. She's only newly single and had told Skye hours before that she had no feelings for Leo in that way.

She still didn't. Definitely not.

She gave up and got out of bed, and just as she was about to casually open the door she remembered that Leo was asleep on the couch. She didn't want to wake him, but she thought that a glass of milk might help her to 'get her snooze on'.

Carefully and silently opening the door, Jemma was surprised to see Leo was sat up on the couch typing away on his laptop.

"Leo?"

He turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?" Leo asked.

"No, no. I just can't sleep." Jemma said.

"Or me. Thought I'd write a bit more of my novel." Leo stated.

"Am I ever going to see what you've written so far?" Jemma asked.

"Maybe." Leo replied.

"Well, I was just going to get a glass of milk if you want one?" Jemma said. Leo nodded appreciatively.

Leo shut his laptop and put it aside as Jemma poured the two of them a glass of milk it, walking over to the couch and handing it to him with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." Jemma smiled back as she took a sip.

"…I used to do this when I was little, have a glass of milk when I couldn't sleep. I had to sneak down the creakiest staircase ever to try and not wake anyone up." Leo reminisced.

"That's what I always did. Though my room was downstairs so it was easier." Jemma said.

"Really? That would have been very beneficial for me." Leo commented.

"It did help when I wanted a midnight snack too." Jemma laughed.

"Oh god, midnight snacks! There's nothing better! I haven't had a midnight feast in years." Leo chuckled.

"Well, it's 12:02am, so…how about it?" Jemma suggested, glancing at the clock.

The grin on Leo's face gave a clear answer.

…

1:37am.

"Man, cookies are GOOD." Leo said, munching on even more food. In less than two hours he and Jemma had nearly cleared out the fridge, still not full nor tired.

"I can't disagree with you on that." Jemma nodded, snatching a cookie from Leo's hand with a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he grabbed another cookie from the plate in front of him. The two were sat against the wall in the kitchen area, drinks and plates of food scattered all around them.

"This was a very good idea; you're a genius."

"I can't disagree with you on that either." Jemma chuckled.

"You know Jemma, I love how modest you are." Leo teased.

"Oh, be quiet." Jemma smiled.

…

2:14am.

"You know, it's a miracle we haven't woken Cleo up." Jemma noted as she polished off the last of the ice cream that was in the freezer. Neither of them had moved.

"Very good point, Dr Watson." Leo said.

"Oh no, you'd be Dr Watson." Jemma corrected.

"If you say so." Leo smiled as he digested another packet of crisps.

"Thank god we don't do this every night; we'd be out on the streets by now." Jemma laughed.

"Painfully true." Leo agreed with a smile.

"Speaking of that, I know I said I'd only be here a few days and I am trying to find somewhere, I-"

"-Jemma, I've told you, you can stay as long as you need to. Cleo likes having you here. So do I." Leo said. Jemma smiled, pulling a cookie out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"I thought they were all gone!"

"I was going to try and eat it when you weren't looking, but you've earned it by being all nice." Jemma said. Leo happily took the cookie off of her, snapped it in half, and handed one half back to her.

"I propose a toast. With cookies." Leo said and Jemma laughed.

"What to?"

"…Moving forwards. My cold, cold heart is slowly melting and for the first time in years my head's been cleared of all these worries and doubts I've always had holding me back. So, uh…thanks…for that." Leo said.

"Right back at you." Jemma smiled, knocking her cookie half against Leo's before shoving it into her mouth. Leo chuckled at her.

"You're an animal!"

"Shut up Mr Thirtieth Packet of Crisps!"

"It's not my thirtieth, Jemma, you're exaggerating, there are…twenty nine. Oops."

"We're going to be obese by morning." Jemma laughed. Leo laughed with her.

…

3:48am.

"What do you think Cleo will grow up to be?" Jemma asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Like, what job she'll do and stuff? What do you want for her?"

"As long as she's happy, I'll be proud of her. I could see her as a teacher or something. At the moment she wants to be a babysitter and a waitress." Leo said, glancing at Jemma knowingly, who grinned.

"The girl has taste." Jemma giggled.

Leo smiled again, realising just how infectious Jemma's laugh could be.

…

4:07am.

"Leo…show me your novel so far." Jemma requested.

"No."

"Please. I'll be your best friend in the world."

"Tempting, but no."

"I'll, uh…I'll look after Cleo for a night, give you some time off."

"Jemma, you remember what I pay you for, right?"

"…Oh yeah. Sorry, it's early. Come on, Leo! For me?"

_Don't look at her. She'll do the puppy dog eyes and you'll say yes._

He looked at her. Her puppy dog eyes were on full display.

"Fine." Leo sighed, opening his laptop and handing it to Jemma.

_Damn._

…

4:45am.

It was a long, agonising wait for Jemma to read the thirty two pages he'd written and rewritten time and time again so far. He'd always wanted to write a murder mystery novel, and he was secretly pleased with his efforts so far, but he was nervous knowing that Jemma would be painfully honest with him. He appreciated that and needed it, but it still terrified him.

Finally, Jemma reached the point he'd written to and closed the laptop, looking at Leo. He stared at her for a moment, unable to read her face. He was scared now.

"…Well? What do you think?"

"Honestly? I think it's marvellous. Superb." Jemma smiled.

"…Really?"

"Oh, yes! The level of detail and imagination you've put into the setting and characters, the depth of your vocabulary choices, the pacing of the setting up of the murder and the way you seem to be describing the daughter's doll but it's actually the dead body…it's masterful writing, Leo, really! I'm extremely impressed!" Jemma said.

"Do you mean that?" Leo asked, genuine.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you over this Leo." Jemma stated.

"…Thanks, Jemma. That means the world to me." Leo smiled.

"No problem. Make sure you let me read more once you've written enough. I think I know who did it, by the way." Jemma said.

"Doubt it." "And why's that?"

"Because the killer hasn't been introduced yet."

"…Ah."

…

5:45am.

Leo quickly dragged Jemma out of the apartment and all the way to the top of the apartment building until they reached the roof. They walked out into the breezy morning air and took in the beautiful view around them.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here." Jemma said.

"I know. We won't be here long; Cleo won't wake up." Leo said, sitting on the edge of the building and signalling Jemma to sit next to him.

"Why are we here?" Jemma asked.

"To see the sun come up. It shouldn't be too long now." Leo stated.

"Oh, I've always wanted to watch a sunrise. I've always slept through it before now. I can't believe the glass of milk let me down." Jemma said as she looked out into the sky, which was already starting to turn a burnt orange from the rising sun.

"You okay?" Leo asked, noticing Jemma looked a bit off.

"It's freezing." Jemma replied.

Leo stood up, took off the jacket he'd taken up with him and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at him as he sat back down.

Within half an hour, the sun had risen and Leo and Jemma were left mesmerised by the sight.

"I love moments like these, something as simple and as natural as the sun coming up reminding you that at one point every day the world can still truly be beautiful. I mean, look at that. Have you ever seen anything more stunning than that?" Jemma said.

Leo looked at the woman beside him and smiled, saying nothing more.

…

6:37am.

Leo and Jemma tidied up the empty wrappers and bottles from their feast while Jemma started to make some toast, putting bread in the toaster.

"Cleo should be up at around 7am, as always." Leo chuckled.

Jemma didn't reply. Curious, Leo turned to face her. She was staring at him in shock.

"What?"

"Cleo." Jemma replied.

"What about Cleo?"

"…Leo, she's about to get up. She slept through the night." Jemma smiled, ecstatic.

A grin spread across Leo's face as he rushed over to Jemma and hugged her.

"Oh my god!" He whispered in her ear excitedly.

"I know!" Jemma replied.

They pulled apart and stared at one another for a moment too long.

"Well, uh…that's something to celebrate." Leo said casually.

"Absolutely. And thanks for making the night so enjoyable." Jemma said.

"My pleasure, and thanks to you too." Leo smiled.

"…You know, I'm actually starting to get tired now." Jemma yawned. Leo chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah…me too. Bloody typical." He moaned.

"Careful, your grumpy Scotsman came out then." Jemma teased. Leo shot her a look.

"Fancy some scones with your toast, ma'am?" He said in a mocking tone and emphasised English accent.

"I'll tell you where to shove those scones, sunshine."

…

7:26am.

Cleo was out of bed and dressed, but was concerned that she couldn't hear anything in the apartment. Leo and Jemma were almost always up before she was.

She walked into the living area and looked across the apartment, turning to the kitchen area. Some now cold toast was still in the toaster.

"Daddy? Jemma?"

Soon enough, she saw Leo and Jemma fast asleep on the couch. Leo was practically lying across the couch, his arm around Jemma. Jemma's head was resting peacefully on Leo's shoulder.

Cleo rushed back into her room and took out a blanket, placing it over the sleeping adults and returning to her room to do some drawing.

Every time she pictured Leo and Jemma asleep together, she couldn't help but smile.


	11. "I Want To Hold Your Hand"

_"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

 

_Oh please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I'll let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

 

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide."_

…

Cleo sat patiently at the kitchen table for a moment before Leo smiled as he handed her a bowl of cereal to eat for breakfast. She smiled back before tucking in, stopping a few moments later to glance at Leo, who was preparing himself some toast.

Cleo noted the splashing sound in the background (Jemma was in the shower) before opening her mouth.

"Have you talked to Jemma yet?" Cleo asked. Leo turned to face her, confused.

"Talk to her about what?"

"A few days ago, you were cuddled up sleeping." Cleo smiled.

Leo awkwardly chuckled, returning to his toast.

"We just fell asleep like it, that's all. We just laughed it off when we woke up. Why, is there an issue?" Leo asked. Cleo stayed silent.

"There's nothing to discuss, Cleo."

"Maybe there is." Cleo replied firmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked.

Cleo's answer was interrupted by Jemma walking into the room with a smile, only a towel wrapped around her. Leo rapidly turned around to face away from her.

"Sorry, I'm running late. Lots to do, time to multi-task, Breakfast AND hair drying." Jemma chuckled. Leo was stood in front of the fridge and Jemma gently approached him.

"Sorry, can I-?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Leo mumbled with a slight laugh as he moved aside. Jemma smiled at him briefly as she opened the fridge, pulled out a banana yoghurt, grabbed a spoon and dashed back into the bedroom.

Leo watched her go with a fluster, She had a very nice figure.

He wasn't quite sure why he picked up on that piece of information.

"She's gone, you can stop gawping." Cleo teased.

"I was NOT gawping." Leo stated as he sat down with his toast.

"Then you must have been gasping for a long time." Cleo giggled. Leo took a bit of jam off of his toast and rubbed it on Cleo's face playfully, making her laugh.

"It's not like that. She's your babysitter and our friend." Leo said.

"Whatever, daddy." Cleo smiled to herself.

…

Ten minutes later, Jemma came out looking as perfect as ever despite being in a rush, her waitress uniform on for the first time in a while.

"Right, I'll see you later. I need to talk to you about something." Jemma said as she headed for the door.

"I can give you a lift if you want? I can drop Cleo at school then take you to work." Leo suggested.

"Really? You sure?"

"Of course." Leo smiled.

"You sir, are a lifesaver." Jemma grinned, hugging Leo briefly and taking a little too long to let go.

…

Having dropped Cleo off at school, Leo headed for the diner.

"Let's hope this doesn't end up like last time and we spend the rest of our lives in this car." Jemma chuckled.

"Well, now you've just cursed it." Leo smiled.

"Maybe." Jemma nodded, looking out the window.

"So, uh…what did you want to talk to me about?" Leo asked. Jemma's face grew sad.

"Oh, right. Well, it's just…Skye's roommate has moved out suddenly. She and Skye had a huge bust-up, you know how Skye can be, and she just upped and left and moved in with her boyfriend, apparently. She's said I can move in with her." Jemma said quickly. Leo looked at her briefly.

"…Oh."

"…It's just, we're all pushed for space and you've been so kind but I don't want to force you out of your bed any longer. I can move in straight after work since you're taking Cleo out to see a film tonight so I don't have to babysit." Jemma explained.

"…Uh, yeah. I guess that makes sense. If you want to." Leo said with a slight reluctance.

"…I just don't want to be a burden. It makes more sense." Jemma said.

"…Right then, there we have it." Leo nodded.

"Yeah."

A long silence as the drive to the diner continued.

…

Leo and even Cleo helped Jemma pack her things when she got back. Skye had enlisted Lincoln's help to drive Jemma's things to her place with his truck. With the three of them, it didn't take long to get everything packed and loaded.

Everything was set. Jemma signalled for Lincoln to wait a few minutes as she turned to head back into the apartment, but saw Leo and Cleo were already standing at the doorway.

Cleo ran up to Jemma and handed her a piece of paper. It was a drawing of her and Jemma holding hands, saying 'I'LL MISS YOU' on the top. Cleo had tears in her eyes, and so did Jemma.

"Come here, you." Jemma smiled, kneeling down and hugging Cleo tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jemma."

"Sweetie, don't be sad. I'm gonna be round almost every day anyway. It's gonna be just how it was before, all back to normal. But I will miss seeing you quite as often." Jemma smiled, brushing her hand through Cleo's hair as it blew in the wind.

"I'll miss you and daddy reading me stories together; you both do funny faces and voices." Cleo said sadly.

"We can still do that, Cleo! Plus, your daddy always has a funny face, doesn't he?" Jemma laughed. Cleo giggled and the two girls chuckled as they looked back at Leo. He looked concerned for a moment then just smiled, knowing Jemma must have made fun of him for Cleo's benefit.

He loved that Jemma put Cleo first, just like he did. It was yet another thing they had in common.

Cleo gave Jemma another big hug before running back up to the apartment, hugging Leo as she went. Leo shyly walked up to Jemma with a smile.

"Thank you so much for having me. I left some money on the counter." Jemma smiled.

"You didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to. Part of me is gonna miss living with you guys. I really did feel at home, like part of the furniture." Jemma said.

"Yeah, I'll miss our midnight feasts." Leo chuckled and Jemma laughed as she pulled Leo into a hug.

"You're wonderful." She whispered.

"Yeah, so are you." Leo whispered back. He was feeling a reluctance to unwrap his arms around her. He did, however, eventually let go and she looked at the floor for a moment.

"Well, um…I better get going." Jemma said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Leo nodded.

"Absolutely. Thanks again, for…well, everything."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Jemma kept looking at Leo for a moment, almost unsure of what to do next and shuffling where she stood. Eventually, she planted a kiss on Leo's cheek and darted into the front of Lincoln's truck. Lincoln waved at Leo with a smile, who waved back as Lincoln pulled away and drove off.

Jemma looked back at Leo and gave a small wave, mouthing 'bye' while Leo gave a thumbs up as the vehicle disappeared from view. Standing in the empty street for a few moments, Leo grew bored of kicking pebbles around the pavement and walked back inside.

"Is there something going on there? With you and Leo?" Lincoln asked as he continued driving.

"No, not at all." Jemma stated, looking into the rear view mirror of the home she was leaving behind.

She'd miss staying there; it really did feel like she belonged as part of a family. She'd missed feeling like that. Cleo was adorable as ever and Leo was…well, Leo. And that's all he needed to be.

"Not at all…" Jemma echoed with a whisper.

…

That night, Leo was sat alone at the kitchen table clutching a mug of tea. Normally when he was feeling down for whatever reason, a cup of tea would certainly help to raise his spirits. However, it wasn't doing the trick this time.

It was ridiculous; she'd only been staying there for a little over a week and had been gone a few hours.

Yet he missed her.

He'd miss waking up to her every morning and just having someone there all the time to have an adult conversation with. He'd miss how, no matter how early she got up, she would wait until she was sure he was already up himself until she left the room in case she woke him prematurely. He'd miss how her constant presence brought a smile to Cleo's face without any effort. And his face.

When did this happen? When had he got so attached to the woman he'd hired to be a babysitter and nothing more? He'd always got along with her and he knew he was fond of her, but it was always in a friendly way.

He'd enjoyed having someone else around who had a lot in common with him. Who else could he have a spontaneous Doctor Who marathon with? Who else would ask to take time out of _their_ life to take an interest in _his_ book?

But she'd only been in their lives for around six months.

So why the hell did her not being there 24 hours a day leave such a gaping hole in his life?

This was a different kind of missing someone, too. He missed his parents back in Scotland, he missed his friends that he'd lost contact with. The only person he'd ever missed in this way before Jemma was…

…Cleo's mother. Oh.

For the first year or so after Cleo's mother left, he'd missed her to his bones. It felt like an ache, but over time he got used to the pain and it dragged his whole world down. He became numb.

Then Jemma came along. He'd only ever been with one woman before. Sure, in recent years he'd walked by a woman in the street and thought she was attractive, but it was different with Jemma Simmons. He'd been so infatuated by what she did, said and what she brought to his life, so absorbed by her soul, he'd completely overlooked how utterly _perfect_ she was.

Now, her absence was bringing up that ache again. That pain. But this time it isn't bitter. This time it was a sweet pain, like the feeling of pins and needles vanishing or butterflies in your stomach. He wasn't numb to this pain; it was a brand new feeling.

All those moments when he wondered why he acted around her the way he did…it all made sense now. Those longer hugs. The way she placed her hand on his shoulder or his thigh. The way she'd kiss his cheek. The way she occasionally placed her hand over his own. It sent a shiver up his spine but it his numbness he'd never realised it.

He understood now; he wanted to hold her. He wanted to grab her hand and never let go. He wanted to always know how it felt to hold her hand. He still wants to know. He will always want to know.

Her touch made him feel happy. Alive.

He wanted her. He wanted everything about her. He wanted to breath her in. He wanted to feel the sweet pain she brought him for the rest of his days, and for so long he'd been telling everyone, including himself, that she was just a friend.

She was more than that. She was his salvation.

The only woman who had made the love he once felt for Cleo's mother seem like another man's love.

As Leo sat on that table, his tea now cold, her not being there had made his world crystal clear.

He had feelings for her. Of course he did.

"…Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both on here and FanFiction people have wondered if other characters will be showing up. Don't worry, we'll see them all :)


	12. "Got To Get You Into My Life"

_"Ooh, you were meant to be near me_

_Ooh, and I want you to hear me_

_Say we'll be together every day_

 

_Got to get you into my life_

 

_What can I do, what can I be_

_When I'm with you I want to stay there_

_If I'm true I'll never leave_

_And if I do I know the way there_

 

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you_

_Every single day of my life_

 

_Got to get you into my life_

_Got to get you into my life."_

…

"Hello!" Jemma exclaimed as she entered the apartment with a smile (she had finally convinced Leo to give her a key a few weeks ago), and was greeted with a hug from Cleo before putting her things on the kitchen counter and turning to Leo, who was sat on the couch typing on his laptop. He hadn't seemed to recognise she was there.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her. Jemma raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Hi." She said with an exaggerated wave.

"Oh, hi." Leo smiled slightly, almost instantly returning to his work.

Jemma's face dropped; he'd been off with her for almost two weeks now, and she had no idea why. Cleo had noticed this too.

"You know what? I'm feeling a little lazy. How about we order pizza or something?" Jemma suggested and Cleo excitedly nodded.

"What do you think, Leo?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm just gonna finish this chapter in my room." Leo said, shutting his laptop and heading straight for his bedroom, shutting the door without any hesitation.

Jemma watched him go with confusion and sadness on her face. Noticing Cleo was looking at her, she faked a smile and picked up a phone to order a pizza.

Cleo headed straight for Leo's room.

…

Leo was shocked to hear his door open as he sat at his desk, and turned around to see Cleo shut the door and glare at him.

"What's the rule about disturbing me when I'm working?" Leo said.

"But you're not working, daddy. You're ignoring Jemma. Why?" Cleo asked.

Leo's face when white and then red.

_This child sees everything._

"…I'm, I'm not. I'm just busy. The writer's block is stressing me out, sweetie, that's all." Leo lied.

"That's not true." Cleo said, folding her arms and refusing to break eye contact with her father.

_You're absolutely right, Cleo. I'm ignoring her because I'm a shy Scottish idiot who isn't brave enough to go out on a whim and tell your babysitter that he fancies the pants off her. That he wants to be near her and be with her every single minute of every single day. That he needs her in his life and he'd kill to be with her but he simply can't find the courage to tell her._

"…You know how I can be." was all Leo could muster.

"Is it because she has a new boyfriend?" Cleo asked.

Leo's face dropped and he instantly stood up from his desk and looked at her in shock.

"She has a new boyfriend?" Leo asked with a sadness in his voice. Cleo grinned.

"No. But I think I know why you're ignoring her now."

Leo's jaw practically fell to the floor as Cleo smiled satisfyingly.

"You have to ask her on a date, daddy! PLEASE?" Cleo demanded.

"No, that's not happening." Leo said, shaking his head.

"Why not? You like her, yes?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"You think she's beautiful?"

"She's stunning."

"Then take her out to dinner! Or propose!" Cleo stated.

"Propose?!"

"Yeah! James proposed to Katie at school last week and they got married yesterday." Cleo recalled.

"Yes, but they're both ten years old and were playing a game. It can't be like that with Jemma; I need it to remain professional. Blimey, my daughter's become my therapist." Leo said, quite unable to comprehend the situation he'd found himself in.

"But it would make you happy, and I like it when you're happy. You smile lots now, like you used to do." Cleo smiled.

"I know, sweetheart, but…it's been a while since I've had feelings for anyone and it's just…it's scary for me. Plus, I doubt Jemma feels the same way. So, I need you to keep this to yourself, okay? This is probably just a crush that'll go away. I have more important things to worry about than my love life." Leo explained.

"Yeah, your happiness." Cleo returned. Leo sighed.

"…If it didn't go my way, we'd lose her, sweetie. I couldn't risk that. So, our secret. Okay?"

Silence.

"Cleo…"

"Okay." Cleo nodded with a sigh.

"Come on." Leo said with a smile, guiding Cleo out of the door as the two returned to the living area as Jemma hung up the phone.

"All ordered." Jemma smiled.

"Good. Cleo, go and watch some TV. Jemma, can I have a word?" Leo asked.

Jemma nodded and walked with Leo to the kitchen as Cleo sat on the couch and watched TV, glancing back at the adults every now and again.

"Look, I think we both know I've been a bit…distant…lately, and I wanted to apologise." Leo said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it is I've done wrong." Jemma said.

"You've done nothing wrong, you're perfect." Leo said, his eyes widening as Jemma blushed.

He hoped the sound of Cleo giggling was actually just in his head.

"I mean, you're not perfect. I mean…you know, perfect at your job and everything and-"

"-Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. Um, it's fine, Leo." Jemma smiled.

"Good. It's the stresses of being a writer, that's all." Leo said.

"No problem. As long as we're okay." Jemma grinned.

"Of course we are." Leo nodded with a smile. She chuckled slightly as she gently rubbed his arm with her hand and went to join Cleo.

_Her doing that should not turn me on as much as it does._

"I'm, uh…I'm just gonna have a quick shower." Leo stated, rushing to the bathroom.

_A bloody cold one, too._

…

As Leo noticed Jemma was cleaning up the apartment, he was forced to say the words that filled him with pain.

"Jemma, you don't live here anymore."

"I know, but I actually quite enjoy tidying up. I'm odd like that; I enjoy things most people hate. I loved doing homework too." Jemma smiled.

"Now that is weird." Leo nodded with a chuckle as he stood up and began helping by putting the long since empty pizza box away.

The moment Jemma got out the mop and went to clean the kitchen floor, he grabbed it off of her and pointed at the couch.

"Rest. I don't pay you to clean, so don't exhaust yourself needlessly. Save it for the diner." Leo smiled and Jemma obeyed.

"It just keeps me busy. Cleo's more than happy drawing in her room and this job's gotten much easier now she _sleeps through the night_." Jemma grinned.

"God, it sounds good to hear those words." Leo exclaimed and Jemma chuckled.

"You know, I wasn't going to bring it up and I don't mean to pry, but I did get a little nosey earlier and listened in on you and Cleo talking." Jemma said.

Leo's heart began thumping out of his chest as he faced her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"…So, uh…what did you hear?"

"Not much. You said you liked someone and thought they were stunning so Cleo told you to ask her out. I stopped listening after that and ordered the pizza. So, who is she?" Jemma asked.

_Tell her, just tell her!_

"Oh, um…"

_It's you, you wonderful woman. YOU, YOU, YOU!_

"…Just some woman; her kid goes to school with Cleo. We've spoken a few times, that's all. It's not that big of a deal." Leo stated.

"I don't know about that! Letting a woman into your heart again is a big step; she's clearly very special." Jemma smiled. Leo looked at her.

"Yeah, she really is."

"Well then, go for it. And tell her from me she's a lucky lady." Jemma chuckled. Leo smiled awkwardly before leaving to put the mop away again.

Jemma watched him go and felt a glumness come over her as her heart sat heavy in her chest. She wasn't really sure why, but she was scared she had an idea.

Why did the idea of Leo liking a woman she'd never even met bother her so much?

…

Leo had finished cleaning the apartment and yawned as he made himself a snack in the kitchen before hearing voices giggling.

Following the voices, he found himself at Cleo's bedroom, where the door was open and Cleo was tucked up in bed in her pyjamas.

Jemma was sat on the bed reading Cleo a story with exaggerated voices and faces, Cleo laughing at each and every one.

Something about the sight warmed Leo's heart. He felt as if he could watch it forever and it wouldn't be a waste.

Jemma took a moment to register Leo was watching and smiled at him with a small wave before returning to her reading. He waved back and scratched his head as he watched on.

_She could cure any illness with that smile._

In that moment, all Leo could see was everything he could ever want. His beautiful little girl and a woman who would never abandon her and care for her forever, and maybe even care for him. Just a little.

He thought about the ridiculous fantasy he had that she liked him back. He pictured holding her in his arms as they cuddled in bed together. He pictured kissing her. It was the stuff dreams were made of.

Leo knew that he had to do anything to make sure Jemma Simmons stayed in his life for the rest of his life, even if that meant not telling her that besides Cleo she was the most beautiful thing that had ever walked the Earth.

He imagined what it would be like to hold her hand. What it would be like to love her.

Then it hit him.

He didn't have to imagine what it would be like to love her. He _did_.

He was in love. He'd forgotten what a beautiful feeling it was.

Leo Fitz was hopelessly in love with Jemma Simmons.


	13. "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away"

_"Here I stand, head in hand_

_Turn my face to the wall_

_If she's gone I can't go on_

_Feeling two foot small_

 

_Everywhere people stare_

_Each and every day_

_I can see them laugh at me_

_And I hear them say_

 

_Hey, you've got hide your love away_

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away."_

…

"So, one bacon omelette, one plate of chicken wings, two cokes and a side of fries? Coming right up!" Jemma smiled as she took the menus off of her customers and headed towards the kitchen to relay the order to the cooks.

As far as the diner was concerned, it was a fairly quiet and uneventful day. Unfortunately, that often meant that Jemma got bored very quickly as she had little work to do and little customers to watch and see if they were interesting or not.

Honestly, she'd would rather be with at Leo's apartment with Leo and Cleo. And Leo. Leo…

Okay, _maybe_ she had started thinking about him more than she used to ever since he brought up that other woman he liked. She was happy for him, that's all! She just hoped it wouldn't go wrong for him and as long as the woman deserved him, she was fine with it.

_I bet she doesn't deserve him, though. I bet she's an awful person. Focus on something else, Jemma! Leo's love life doesn't interest you anyway. Not at all. Nope. Not one bit. No, no, no._

She was relieved when the door of the diner opened and a customer came in. Jemma instantly moved in their direction with her biggest smile, but the smile faded fast as she got closer and closer and realised who it was.

"…Trip."

"…Hey, Jem."

Silence for a moment.

"…What are…what are you doing here?" Jemma eventually asked.

"I've been coming in a lot trying to catch you…I finally got the timing right." Trip explained.

"…Well, what is it you want?" Jemma said, almost scared to look him in the eye.

"Look, I know this probably sounds ridiculous but you really did mean a lot to me. I loved you Jemma, I did. And for it to end the way it did after four years…I'll regret that forever. I'm sorry, Jemma. For what I did. I just wanted to make things right. We just drifted apart I guess." Trip said.

"I guess so." Jemma agreed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you in person how sorry I am. You didn't deserve that. I really did love you. I still do." Trip admitted.

As Jemma looked at him, she didn't feel the way she used to when she looked at him. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she had fully moved on from him, but now she knew she had. In a way, she was glad to see Trip again as it gave her the closure she needed.

"I loved you too." Jemma said.

"Loved, as in past tense?" Trip asked.

Jemma nodded. Trip sighed but eventually nodded himself.

"Yeah, I understand that. Well, I better get going. I have to meet Rain-someone." Trip coughed. Jemma forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm glad you're doing okay. Thanks for doing this in person." Jemma said.

"You too, and like I said, you deserved this. Goodbye, Jem."

"Bye, Antoine."

As Trip headed for the door, he turned back and faced Jemma.

"Guess what? I got a job." Trip chuckled.

"That's great! I see the woman you repeatedly cheated on me with in my own bed got you off the couch. Good luck with everything, Antoine." Jemma said, loud enough for the whole diner to hear.

The customers all looked at Trip and shamed him out of the diner. Jemma walked back into the staff room with a wide smile.

…

As Jemma grabbed a brownie from the kitchen to eat on her break in the staff room, Melinda May, the owner and Jemma's boss, walked in with a smile.

"Melinda, hi!" Jemma said happily.

"Hello, Jemma. So, did it feel good getting your own back on the cheater? I nearly went out there again since he went against my lifetime ban. It took all my energy not to whoop his ass again." May said as she sat down next to Jemma, who chuckled.

"You heard me, huh?"

"The store across the street heard you, Jemma." May smiled.

"Well, it sounds weird, but I'm sort of glad he's okay. Is that stupid?" Jemma asked.

"No, it's because you're so damn nice to everyone. I don't have that approach." May said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Jemma smiled to herself.

"So, how do you feel about it all now? Did you feel anything when you saw him?" May asked. Jemma shook her head.

"Not at all. It was the confirmation I needed to get. I've moved on now. Hopefully to better things."

"I'm glad." May smiled. Jemma smiled back as Skye rushed in.

"Jem, Leo's here."

Jemma's face lit up as she practically leaped from the couch and rushed out. Skye and May watched her go with surprise.

"I've never seen her move so fast, and once she had to run back to catch the start of the new Doctor Who episode in time." Skye commented with a knowing smile.

"Which one's Leo?" May asked, standing up.

"The one she talks about all the time but doesn't realise she talks about all the time." Skye answered.

"Well, I have to see this." May said and walked out with Skye.

…

"Leo!" Jemma exclaimed as she rushed out and back into the main part of the diner, where Leo stood at the counter with a bag of cookies.

"Hey, Jemma! Cleo wanted some cookies for after dinner tonight, so…" Leo said with a smile as he shook the bag. Jemma chuckled.

"Sounds like her."

"You okay? You look all…smiley…like, The Joker smiley." Leo asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Good day, I guess. It's pretty quiet and Trip came in here and apologised and say, how's it going with that woman? The special someone?" Jemma said over enthusiastically.

"Oh, uh…yeah, that's not gonna work out. She doesn't like kids." Leo bluntly said.

"But you said she's a mum to one of the kids at Cleo's school…" Jemma questioned. Leo's face dropped.

"Yeah, I, um…she's just…a terrible mother. A terrible human being. Well, I better get back to writing, so…I'll see you later?" Leo asked. Jemma nodded happily.

"Absolutely. I'll see you then." She smiled, pulling Leo in for a quick hug and hating herself for doing so almost instantly.

Leo looked slightly shocked then quickly put his arms around her.

"Oh, okay…right, well. Bye, then…" Leo smiled shyly, giving a little wave to Skye as he turned around and walked out.

Jemma watched him go happily then turned to face May and Skye, who were both smirking at her.

"…What?"

"Shall I give her the talk or should you?" May asked Skye.

"Hey, I've tried. You can take this one." Skye said and walked into the kitchen. May took Jemma's hand and guided her to a nearby table where they sat together.

"Please tell me this isn't another 'you and Leo are clearly more than friends' talk? We're FRIENDS." Jemma stated.

"Of course it isn't." May said casually. Jemma looked surprised.

"…Oh. Right.

"I'm just taking a break and wanted to chill out and relax. We're not busy. We were talking about this Trip guy before, right? Did you think he was 'The One'?" May asked.

"Well, I used to. I mean, he was very good looking and well formed. I was always more into his looks than him. I know that's pretty shallow of me, but…it takes a lot for me to find something interesting." Jemma admitted.

"So who do you find interesting?"

"You, Skye, Leo…"

"You find that Leo interesting, then?" May asked.

"Oh, yes. He's writing a novel and it's so good so far! He's incredibly talented. Plus, he's raised his daughter alone for the past four years and he's done such a remarkable job; she thinks the world of him. He's such a sweet guy, too. His wife left him for someone else, so I guess we kind of bonded over that when Trip cheated on me. He was kind enough to let me stay at his apartment for a little while too." Jemma explained happily.

"He seems like an amazing guy."

"He really is, you know? I don't think I've ever met someone like him before. He's kind and funny and he's always on my side." Jemma said, smiling as she thought of Leo.

"He was pretty handsome, too." May commented.

"He is, isn't he? I don't normally like stubble, but…yeah, it works on him." Jemma blushed.

"Maybe you can set me and him up sometime?" May asked. Jemma's head snapped upwards and faced May.

"Back off!" Jemma chuckled. May smirked.

_Gotcha._

"Why?" May asked.

"Because…I…I don't know why…" Jemma trailed off, deep in thought. May placed her hand on top of Jemma's.

"I think you do." May whispered. Jemma looked at May for a moment as realisation filled her eyes and spread across her face.

"…I like him, don't I?" Jemma said softly.

"I don't know, do you?" May asked.

"What? I…I…"

"Well, do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know…"

"Jemma, it's a yes or no question…do you?"

"I may do, I…"

"Do you or don't you?"

"I-"

"-Do you have feelings for Leo?"

"I DO!" Jemma shouted.

The whole diner turned to look at her as she put her hand over her mouth.

"…I do…I _do_." Jemma whispered. May just smiled.

Jemma could've sworn she heard a cry of "I called it!" coming from Skye.

"…Oh my god…" Jemma said, still in a state of disbelief.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" May asked.

"…I…I don't know. I…I guess not. How did I not realise it, May?" Jemma wondered.

"Feelings are weird."

"I was always so distracted by it…and then there was the night we danced…and all those little moments…oh my god...he's _so adorable_! He's adorable and I didn't even notice it! This is madness…what do I do?" Jemma asked.

"Tell him how you feel. Be happy." May stated.

"…I don't know."

"We're not busy. Your shift's over. Go tell him." May stated.

Jemma looked over to Skye, who was smiling at her with her thumbs up.

She stood up and looked at the door before turning to May.

"Wait, did you orchestrate this conversation to help me see I had feelings for Leo?"

"That seems a bit far fetched, don't you think?"

As Jemma headed for the door, May just smirked to herself.

…

As Jemma ran through the busy streets with a huge smile on her face heading to Leo's apartment, all she could think about was Leo and how hilariously blind she'd been. She'd been so distracted by so many things she hadn't realised how much she adored the ridiculous Scottish man she worked for.

For weeks after she and Trip broke up, people who knew Trip would pass her in the street or see her in the diner and just stare and laugh at her each and every day. It terrified her of being in another relationship. But being with Leo would be different and so much better.

Leo would understand. Leo always understood.

Her heart started beating faster and faster as the apartment building entered her sights. She didn't stop running; if anything she only ran even quicker as she rushed through the door and up the flights of stairs. She was just going to do it. He'd open the door and she'd tell him. Then he'd kiss her (she'd be willing to bet thousands he was a good kisser) and everything would be great. Cleo would be okay with it, wouldn't she?

Wait, would she?

Jemma slowed down a bit.

What if Cleo didn't want her dad with anyone else? What if she was more than happy with how things were now? And what if Leo didn't feel the same? It would ruin everything. She'd be out of a job and a friendship; she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. She wanted him to tell her he felt the same and couldn't go on if she wasn't around.

But he was into some other woman, the one with a kid from Cleo's school. If he'd been interested in her for a little while, there's no way he could possibly be interested in her romantically! 

_He can't feel the same. Just turn around and go home._

But before she'd even known it, she'd arrived at Leo's door and knocked.

She felt her heart skip a few beats as Leo opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey, did you get off early?" Leo asked.

"…Oh, uh…yeah." Jemma said, her throat dry.

"What's up?" Leo asked, looking at her with his big blue eyes.

_I'm ashamed of myself for not noticing how ridiculously cute this man is sooner._

"I, uh…I was just…" Jemma began.

Leo looked concerned, taking a step towards her and putting his hands on the top of her arms. Jemma felt like she could have fainted as his mere touch sent a shiver through her whole body.

"Jemma, what is it?" Leo asked.

Jemma fought with all her strength to not just kiss him and throw caution to the wind. But she'd thought it through; she had to be smart. With all the data she'd collected she knew he couldn't possibly feel the same.

"I was just…too tempted by the cookies you bought. I was hoping I could have one." Jemma said, faking a chuckle.

"Is that all? You had me worried! I'm sure Cleo won't mind you having one. Hell, she won't even know, will she?" Leo laughed, inviting Jemma into the apartment and rushing to the kitchen to grab Jemma a cookie.

Jemma sighed as she internally kicked herself and sat down.

Leo handed her a cookie and smiled as he sat next to her.

"So, you are okay, right? Seeing Trip didn't shake you up?" Leo asked.

"No, no. It, um…it opened my eyes to a lot of things, actually." Jemma said softly.

"Well, don't worry. Your perfect guy is out there somewhere." Leo said, quickly putting his hand on Jemma's then taking it away as he avoided eye contact.

_I just wish it was me._

"…Yeah." Jemma sighed, looking at Leo.

_I just wish you knew it was you._


	14. "Hey Jude"

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

 

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder."_

…

Leo and Cleo were sat at the kitchen table scoffing down their breakfasts when Leo's phone beeped, signalling he'd received a text. His heart fluttered a tad when he saw it was from Jemma.

_'Hey, there's a party tonight at the diner at around 7pm that I completely forgot about and promised Melinda I'd show my face. Skye said she'd watch Cleo tonight if that's okay?'_

Leo smiled slightly before replying.

_'Cleo loves Skye; that's no problem. Have fun!'_

…

Jemma blushed as she read Leo's reply, sat on the couch in Skye's apartment. Skye watched her with a grin.

"What did he say?" Skye asked.

"He's fine with it." Jemma replied. Skye continued staring at her.

"What?" Jemma asked.

"Come on, Jem! Use this to your advantage! So, even if he's not into you now, maybe spending quality time with him will change that." Skye suggested.

…

"Will Skye let me bring my drawing stuff?" Cleo asked Leo as he got his things together to take Cleo to school.

"Of course she will. She'll probably join in with you." Leo smiled as his phone went off again.

_'You could always take a break from writing and come with me? If you want to, that is. Don't worry if not.'_

Leo read the message from Jemma over and over as he pondered what to do next.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing. It's just…Jemma's asked me if I wanted to go to the party with her tonight." Leo revealed. Cleo's face lit up.

"Yes! Go! You haven't left the house in ages, and then you can tell Jemma that you _love_ her." Cleo teased with a smile.

"Shush, you! I guess I could go, as her FRIEND, since I could do with a break. We've been through this time and time again, sweetie. I can't tell her." Leo said.

"Well, at least enjoy yourself. And bring the ring, just in case." Cleo ordered.

"Cleo, I don't have a ring because I'm NOT gonna propose to Jemma!"

"…Well, _I_ think it's a good idea."

…

Leo picked Cleo up from school later that day and took her straight to Skye's apartment before rushing off in a panic to buy new clothes that may or may not be fashionable; honestly, he had no clue what looked good and what didn't. He'd just have to pray.

Jemma turned up a little later, two hours before she was meeting Leo at the diner, and Skye and Cleo were prepared from the moment she walked into the apartment.

"Okay, prep time! We're gonna get you looking beautiful for tonight. Cleo and I have picked out a few dresses for you to try out, then I'm gonna do your hair and make-up. First of all though, have a shower. You still reek of the sweat of customers." Skye explained.

"Oh, right…" Jemma said and Cleo smiled enthusiastically.

"Skye, can I talk to you quickly?" Jemma asked. Skye nodded as Cleo settled down to do some drawing. 

"What's up, lover girl?" Skye teased. 

"You didn't tell Cleo, did you? About my… _feelings_?" Jemma whispered.

"No, she just wants you to look nice, that's all! Blimey Jem, I'm not stupid! She's ten years old; I know she'd just blab to Leo if I told her!" Skye said. 

"Right, good, sorry…actually, I was thinking of wearing the blue dress I got on sale a few years back." Jemma said. 

"Yeah, yeah…NO. That doesn't show off enough flesh. Leo's an emotional guy, of course, but he is still a guy. You need to show him what you have to offer if you want to get under his kilt." Skye smiled. 

"Don't make it sound so disgusting." Jemma said, but was still unable to keep the smile off of her face as she headed towards the bathroom.

…

Leo stood outside the diner in the freezing cold ten minutes before he was due to meet Jemma. He'd bought an entirely new outfit for the occasion. He had a matching burgundy shirt and tie (he was pretty sure Jemma mentioned liking anything burgundy once) with smart black trousers and shoes. A brand new, comfy brown jacket also kept some of the cold out as he looked around for Jemma. 

He was surprised at how busy the diner was getting; looking inside he saw most of the tables had been cleared to the sides, a dance floor and flashing lights were present and lots of people were already inside drinking. A banner plastered over one wall read 'TEN YEARS AND COUNTING!'. 

As Leo continued looking inside through the window, he didn't notice Jemma walked up behind him with a nervous look on her face. She gently tapped his shoulder and sent him turning around to face her. 

"Hi, Leo."

"Oh, hey Je-" 

He was literally lost for words; the mere sight of her had stolen his entire vocabulary from him.

Her hair was tied up and brought out the beauty of her face, none of her hazel eyes, button nose or radiant smile being covered up. She clutched a small brown bag with a strap over her shoulder. She was wearing a short red dress that stopped just above her knees and it was quite low cut (not that Leo minded; he wasn't normally a leg man but _hot damn_ ).

"You look stunning." Leo said, amazed. Jemma smiled and blushed slightly.

"Oh, really? I just threw something on…"

"Well, you look…wow." 

"…Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself. Loving the burgundy!" Jemma grinned. 

Leo smiled at that. Jemma hoped her attempts at casually complimenting him were successfully hiding the urge she had to drag him by his tie all the way back to her apartment and-

"So, what's the occasion?" Leo asked. 

"Oh, the diner's been open ten years today. May's very proud. All the staff were invited, but Skye said it would be a 'snooze fest'. That's why May doesn't like her most of the time." Jemma explained. 

"Ah, I see. So, shall we?" Leo suggested, opening the door for Jemma to walk in. 

"We shall." She smiled.

…

They had only been at the party for just under two hours, and they'd had a bit too much to drink. Jemma had already murdered 'I Will Always Love You' on the karaoke and Leo had eaten more in the duration of the party than he had in his entire life. 

After Jemma took part in a hilariously bad rendition of the Macarena on the dance floor (in her drunkenness she'd made up most of the moves), she plonked herself down in a booth where Leo was sat, four empty pint glasses in front of him. 

"Jemma?" 

"Yes, Leo?"

"These glasses are staring at me." Leo whispered, eyes wide. Jemma giggled for a moment before her face dropped.

"…Oh my god, they _are_."

"Bad, bad, glasses. We've only just met." Leo mumbled.

Suddenly, two people sat down in the opposite seats of the booth and Jemma's face lit up.

"Hi! Leo, these are two of our best regular customers, Bobbi and Lance Hunter. Bobbi, Lance, this is my dear, DEAR friend and employer Leo Fitz." Jemma said, introducing the newcomers to a giggling Leo.

"I see you two must be having fun." Bobbi smiled. 

"Oh, oh, Jemma! I'm sorry, I've been SO RUDE! This is Bobbi and Lance Hunter, they're regulars here." Leo smiled and Jemma burst out laughing.

"Leo, I just introduced them to YOU." She giggled. 

"Blimey mate, how much have you had?" Lance asked, his voice causing Leo to sit up straight and grin widely.

"JEMMA, HE'S ENGLISH TOO! JUST LIKE YOU! Say something else!" Leo chuckled. 

"Like what?" Lance wondered. 

Leo spat out his drunk and slammed his hand on the table repeatedly as he continued laughing. Bobbi watched on, a mix of amused and scared. 

"'Like what?'. THAT is gold, my friend…GOLD. Wait, wait, Jemma!" Leo exclaimed. 

"What is it, Leo?" 

"These glasses are staring at me." Leo whispered.

Jemma chuckled again.

"I've never seen Jemma like this. So…cheery." Bobbi commented as Leo and Jemma continued laughing together. 

"I know, it must be the alcohol." Lance said.

Bobbi only had to catch the way Jemma looked at Leo to see that wasn't the case. 

"Or maybe not." Bobbi smiled.

"It's Lance, isn't it?" Leo asked, leaning across the booth. 

"Uh, yeah."

"…Can I touch your beard? That's a lovely, lovely beard." 

"Honestly, mate? I'd rather you didn't, it's just that…oh, you're touching my beard."

… 

Leo stumbled back into the booth, having been sick for about the hundredth time that night. Time was getting on by now and while he knew Cleo was staying over at Skye's so didn't need to worry about her, he was getting desperate for sleep himself. 

"Look, I'm very drunk and I'm not gonna remember doing this but…but I need to. I may never find the courage again." Leo said boldly, looking down as he gently grabbed the hands of the person next to him. 

"Jemma, I like you. Lots. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you because you're smart and gorgeous and wonderful and kind and funny and I'm saying 'and' a lot. One day I hope to gain the courage to tell you this when I'm sober, but…I think you're the greatest person in the world, besides my little girl, and I can't put into words how much I want to kiss you and be with you. And I know you don't feel the same way, but…I love you, Jemma." Leo said meaningfully, slurring and stammering on the occasional word. 

He took a deep breath and looked up towards the person who's hands he was holding and caressing throughout his speech. 

He didn't expect to see Lance staring at him with a huge grin on his face. 

"…You're not Jemma." Leo said casually.

"No, I'm not. She's still at the bar with Bobbi where she's been for half an hour, remember?" Lance asked. 

Eventually, Leo nodded.

"Maybe you should stop with the alcohol now, mate." Lance suggested. 

"…Look, look! The glasses are staring at me! BEGONE, FOUL DEMONS!" Leo exclaimed. 

"Okay, Leo. I've never met you while sober but I'm guessing you're a stand-up guy. So I want to give you some advice but please just listen, okay? Hopefully you'll remember it in the morning. Everything you said to me just then? Tell her as soon as you can. Just tell her how you feel." Lance began.

Leo's face grew a bit more serious as he gave Lance full, concentrated eye contact. 

"I can see the pain in your eyes, the mask you put on pretending you're okay when you're not. I've been there. Bobbi and I got divorced for a bit then got back together and married again; I've been through the rough patch. It was a hard time for me, but I had to learn to take something bad or evil or sad and make it better. I did that by letting Bobbi back in. Let Jemma into your heart, and things will get better. Don't be afraid, mate. You only get one life and limited chances of a happy ever after. Seeing you two together tonight, even when you're both off your faces, it's like you're linked. Like you belong, you were made to find each other. Embrace that, Leo. Soak her in. Let her under your skin." Lance explained. 

Leo listened and digested every word Lance said, sobering up with every syllable; Jemma certainly had an amazing power over him. 

"When Bobbi and I split up, it was like a constant pain. I grew colder, shut people out, and carried too much weight on my shoulders. When I eventually let her and everyone else back in, this weight was lifted and my cold heart was thawed. All of that pain and anger and pressure gone in an instant, just by letting my heart do the talking for once. I know it isn't easy, but it makes things better." Lance said.

"…W-what if she doesn't feel the way I do?" Leo asked, worried.

"Even if she doesn't, it's better than a life of 'what ifs' and regrets. Tell her, bud. Just tell her." Lance said, patting Leo on the back and getting up to join Jemma and Bobbi. Leo watched him go, his doubts still remaining.

Jemma turned to face him and waved. He waved back with a smile. 

Suddenly, he saw her walking up to him and panic started to fill him.

_ I can't tell her. I CAN'T. No, you can. You should. Tell her!  _

By the time Jemma reached him, he was throwing up under the table. Again. 

Maybe another day.


	15. "In My Life"

_"There are places I remember_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

 

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

 

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

 

_In my life I love you more."_

…

Cleo sat on the couch excitedly, eyes fixated on the door. Jemma was due to arrive at any moment, and today was a day Cleo had been very excited for.

The sound of Jemma unlocking the front door and walking into the apartment filled Cleo with joy as she ran into Jemma's arms happily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cleo exclaimed as Jemma smiled.

"Thank you very much, Cleo." Jemma grinned as Leo walked into the room.

"Hey, happy birthday." Leo smiled. Jemma smiled back.

"Thank you." Jemma nodded appreciatively as she walked further into the living room and placed a tub of brownies on the coffee table, much to Leo's happiness.

"You're getting old." Leo teased cheekily.

"But I'll never be quite as old as you." Jemma retaliated with a smile, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder with a chuckle and walked into the kitchen area.

Leo watched her go with a smile.

Despite his secret feelings for his daughter's babysitter eating away at him every second of every minute of every day, he had his reasons for keeping them to himself. However, he was happy to be her friend, and now they had a funny story to reminisce over (his passing out at the party a few weeks ago after throwing up under a table and barely being able to remember any of the night's events) their conversations were even more interesting and they were closer than ever.

"So, my parents are visiting tonight and we're going out to dinner…" Jemma began.

"Oh, that's nice; you've wanted them to visit for a while." Leo commented happily.

"Exactly, and I'm excited, but they wanted to meet some of my friends, so I was hoping you and Cleo could come along." Jemma suggested.

"Really? Us?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah. I mean, I love Skye and the boys, but they're…well, Skye and the boys. I'd rather introduce them to my saner friends." Jemma chuckled.

"Well, I'd be honoured to. Cleo, you wanna go?" Leo asked and Cleo nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! Thanks so much. It means a lot to me, it really does. Part of why this has been such a good year for me is because I met you guys. You're the people who matter the most." Jemma said meaningfully.

Cleo hugged Jemma again as Leo watched with a smile.

…

That evening, a smartly dressed Leo and Cleo entered the restaurant Jemma had told them to meet them at, and soon enough they saw the three of them sat at a large table, all standing up at the sight of them entering with Jemma waving them over.

Leo took a moment to study the group as he and Cleo walked over. Jemma looked beautiful as ever in a green cocktail dress and giving a radiant smile. Beside her were two older people smiling happily; a woman dressed in a matching white jacket and skirt, her curly dark brown hair falling to her shoulders. As Leo got closer it became clear Jemma had inherited her hazel eyes. The man was dressed in a white shirt, black tie and dark brown tweed trousers, his tweed jacket already hanging from his chair.

"This is my friend Leo Fitz and his daughter Cleo. I've been babysitting her for the best part of a year now. Leo and Cleo, this is my mum, Juliet, and my dad, Wilfred." Jemma revealed as Leo and Cleo shook Jemma's parents' hands with a smile.

As the night went on, the conversation flowed masterfully. Leo was nervous he wouldn't have anything to say to Jemma's parents, but the whole group clicked instantly and got along like a house on fire. From occupations to future plans to growing up in Scotland and England, there wasn't a quiet or dull moment for the entire meal.

"Oh, I remember Jemma's den in our back garden! Remember, Jem?" Juliet chuckled as Jemma nodded.

Jemma turned to Leo, who was sat next to her.

"There was this place at the end of our garden where a shed used to be. It was mostly gone apart from these pieces of wood sticking out of the ground. So I covered the wooden poles with sheets and put leaves on top so I had a secret den." Jemma explained shyly.

"I did the same." Leo chuckled, making Jemma smile.

"If only it had survived the night of the great storm when I was nine." Jemma sighed.

"Look at you two, wannabe spies." Wilfred laughed.

"Now _that_ would be a good job." Leo commented and the grouped laughed.

"Daddy, will you come to the bathroom with me?" Cleo whispered in Leo's ear. He nodded as the two stood up.

"Be right back." Leo smiled as he and Cleo walked off.

Jemma smiled and waved at them as they went.

"Oh, they seem so lovely." Juliet smiled.

"They really are. I'm sorry I brought along two complete strangers to dinner, but you did want to meet my friends." Jemma said.

"We did, and they're hardly strangers, dear. Whenever we've talked to you lately you haven't stopped talking about them, especially Leo. I feel like I've known him for years." Wilfred commented with a smile.

"Oh…" Jemma said.

"So, are you and him…?" Juliet prompted.

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just wondering! You look like a good fit. We normally have similar tastes in men, and believe me if I was twenty years younger I'd-"

"-Never, EVER finish that sentence." Jemma stated, her face going red.

"Plus, I've counted eight times tonight you've missed your mouth because you were looking at him and not your food." Wilfred grinned. Jemma sighed.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I want something to happen there, okay? I do. But you will never tell anyone that. But he's was literally just interested in another woman, so I need to wait at least until he's over her." Jemma explained.

"I'm sure it'll work out. Sweetie, we've…endured…many dinners with your boyfriends as you were growing up and I'll tell you now, when you looked at him it was different to all those other times. You seemed like you were actually interested in what he was saying as opposed to what was under his clothes." Juliet explained.

"…He's the most interesting man I've ever met. And I AM interested in what's under his clothes, too! I mean, believe me, there have been boring shifts at the diner where my mind has wandered and…this is not a conversation to have with my parents. Or anyone." Jemma said, embarrassed, as a waiter came over and refilled Jemma's glass of wine.

…

The evening was drawing to a close following Jemma opening the money, chocolates and other gifts from her parents.

It was when Jemma noticed Cleo try and hide her yawning that she decided to wrap things up for her sake.

"Well, um…I just wanted to say thank you all for coming tonight. The food was lovely as was the company, and it's been a wonderful birthday. You know, talking with you all tonight, reminiscing the good times, it's brought back so many memories. Places I've been to or made in the back of my old garden, my friends and boyfriends in times gone by…I've thought of them all. All the good times and bad times. I often think about them all, but tonight has made me see that while I'm getting older and creating more and more memories to look back on, I still have so much to look forward to. Because, all of those moments and memories and the time I've had, I'll hold forever. All of the friends and lovers that have come and gone, I'll look back on and never forget, but none of those times could compare to everyone sat with me now. I can appreciate the past, love the present and anticipate the future because my life is good. And when my time on Earth comes to an end, even if there isn't another time or life to follow this one, I'm so glad that I have so much happiness in my life right now." Jemma said passionately.

Everyone watched with a smile (and Cleo was silently pleased with herself for following along) and raised their glasses at the end.

…

Juliet and Wilfred were driving back home with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"What a lovely evening. Leo was lovely, wasn't he?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, he was wonderful. And Cleo was so well behaved! Such a sweet little girl." Wilfred agreed.

A long silence followed.

"…I bet you ten pounds Jemma and Leo are together within the next six months." Juliet smiled. Wilfred chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous! Within the next two, easily."

…

After bidding farewell to Juliet and Wilfred, Jemma returned to Leo's apartment to receive her birthday gifts from Leo and Cleo.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything, I told you!" Jemma said as they all walked in.

"That was never an option, Jemma." Leo smiled as Cleo ran into her room and came out with a card and a small, neatly wrapped present and handed it to Jemma with a huge grin.

Jemma took the present and card and sat down on the couch as Leo walked into his room. Opening the card presented Jemma with a hand-drawn picture of a starry night sky (Jemma had told Cleo time after time how much she loved watching the night sky), and inside was a neatly written message.

_**Jemma,** _

_**Happy Birthday! Thank you for making me and daddy smile every day.** _

_**Lots of love from, Cleo xxx** _

Jemma then unwrapped the gift with a smile as she unveiled a clay pot decorated with paints, glitter and sequins, with 'JEMMA' lovingly written on the side.

"Wow, did you make this at school?" Jemma asked enthusiastically as Cleo nodded proudly.

"Oh Cleo, this is wonderful! I can put all my pens and pencils in it at home! Thank you very much!" Jemma smiled as she gave Cleo and hug while Leo walked out of his room and smiled as he handed Jemma his present.

"Sorry, I must have misplaced the card." Leo sighed.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma giggled as she unwrapped the paper and revealed a velvet box on her lap.

She could feel her heart beating a little faster.

"It's been a while since I've bought anything of the sort, but I think you'll like it." Leo said cautiously as Jemma slowly opened the box.

She was so happy when she saw the gift she felt like she could cry. Before her eyes was a beautiful necklace, a perfect blend of gold and silver culminating in a small pendant at the end of the chain; a rose.

It was stunning, and knowing Leo had given it to her made it even better. Jemma was practically speechless.

"Leo, I…it's beautiful." Jemma whispered and Leo smiled.

_Just like it's owner._

Cleo stared at the necklace in awe.

"I'd hoped you'd like it." Leo said.

"I love it. So much. I…wow." Jemma muttered.

"Put it on her, daddy!" Cleo exclaimed.

Leo and Jemma exchanged an awkward glance at one another before Jemma stood up and handed the box to Leo, who took out the necklace. Jemma lifted up her hair and Leo tentatively wrapped the necklace around Jemma's neck, both of them trying to ignore _just how close_ they were to one another.

"It looks perfect on you, Jemma!" Cleo giggled happily.

Jemma looked into Leo's dashing blue eyes before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. Leo smiled yet again.

"You're more than welcome, Jemma."

…

 

Cleo had been tucked in and had fallen asleep as Jemma decided she needed to get some sleep and went to head home.

Leo walked her out the apartment door and smiled at the sight of the necklace he'd given her still wrapped securely around her neck. It really did suit her.

"Thanks for an amazing birthday, and for the necklace. It really is stunning; I doubt I'll ever take it off." Jemma smiled.

"My pleasure. I figured it would at least beat an on sale plant pot with your name incorrectly spelled on it." Leo teased with a cheeky grin and Jemma laughed.

"It very much did. It's probably the greatest present I've ever gotten." Jemma said meaningfully.

"Well, that's quite right, then, since you're the greatest present I've ever gotten. With everything at work and with Cleo how she was…I'd have been lost without you, Jemma. You're not just a babysitter, you're more than that. You're a great friend, and you mean a lot to me." Leo said.

Jemma watched him in awe, taking in his words, his movements, his sound…

_This man is just beautiful._

"You mean a lot to me too." Jemma nodded.

Leo smiled again, looking at the floor.

"Good. Well, get a good night's sleep and-"

Leo was unable to finish his sentence. He hadn't choked or coughed or fallen over; it was a situation he hadn't expected.

He had been cut off by Jemma leaning forward and pressing her lips softly against his own.

He didn't have any time to respond before Jemma broke the very brief kiss and took a step back, horror written all over her face.

"God, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I…it must be the wine, I…I better go, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's fine, Jemma, you don't have to rush off, I-"

But she had rushed off round the corner and out of sight. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Theresalynnee, who left one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten on FanFiction: 
> 
> "Cleo is my absolute favorite human under the age of 30. I've never commented before, but my husband has had to listen to me tell him about this story like I'm telling him about a day at work and I frequently read bits to my 6 week old :)"
> 
> I love you guys!


	16. "Let It Be"

_"When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

 

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

 

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_And though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be."_

…

Another two weeks went by, and Leo and Jemma had avoided each other in almost every way. Leo was 'so busy with his book' he couldn't eat dinner with Jemma and Cleo at the table and the moment Cleo fell asleep at night Jemma was out the door without a single word.

Jemma told Leo right after the kiss that it was the wine that caused it, so why was he still filled with regret? That was the perfect time to put every feeling he had about her into the kiss and show her how much she meant to him, and in the shock and briefness of the kiss he hadn't had the time to respond to her. Even if she _was_ interested in him, surely she wouldn't think _he_ was after that.

He should've just grabbed her as she rushed off and kissed her again, but it was too late for that. Honestly, all they both craved now was for things to get back to normal for them, yet they were now too scared to even say hello to one another.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Jemma let herself into the apartment, relieved that Leo wasn't around so must have been in his room. She smiled as she walked into Cleo's room and saw the little girl reading on her bed.

"Hi, Cleo! Is your dad in?" Jemma asked and Cleo nodded.

"He's writing. Are you two okay? You don't seem to be talking to each other very much." Cleo commented.

"We're fine, sweetie. What about you? It's unlike you to not be drawing." Jemma noticed.

Cleo shrugged in response and stayed mostly silent. Jemma instantly grew concerned.

"Cleo?"

Jemma sat on the bed next to her and put her arm around her.

"Are you okay? Is something on your mind?" Jemma asked.

"…I'm just thinking, that's all. About school stuff." Cleo said.

"Is it because soon you'll be going to secondary school? Or high school, as they call it here." Jemma wondered.

"Sort of." Cleo replied.

…

As soon as Jemma walked out of Cleo's room she bumped straight into Leo's chest, causing the two to jump back awkwardly.

"Oh, hi." Leo said.

"Hello." Silence.

"So, how's things?" – "What's up?"

Another silence.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I'm sorry about… _that_ …I was just a little tipsy, that's all." Jemma lied.

"Yeah, I get it. It's okay. We don't need things to be, you know…awkward." Leo smiled, hoping the sound of his heart breaking wasn't loud enough for Jemma to hear.

"We're adults, we can just forget about it, right?" Jemma said.

She really, really didn't want to forget about it. There's no way she ever could.

"Right." Leo nodded in agreement.

_The most beautiful woman in the world kissed me. I won't be forgetting that, believe me._

"So, um…I was just talking to Cleo and…I don't know what it is exactly, but she seems distracted by something at school. I didn't want to press her too hard for information." Jemma explained.

"She has been a little distant these past few days. Maybe we can both talk to her about it at dinner?" Leo suggested, slightly worried.

"Good idea. So, you'll be joining us today then?" Jemma asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I just…sorry." Leo said, flustered and embarrassed.

"It's fine, Leo. As long as we're okay now?" Jemma said and Leo nodded.

"Of course we are."

Without even thinking about it, the two hugged and never wanted to let go.

 

…

 

As Leo, Jemma and Cleo ate later that evening, Leo picked up on Jemma looking at him intently, nodding her head in Cleo's direction.

He knew that talking to Cleo might bring out a sensitive subject, so he had to be careful and subtle about starting a conversation about it.

"So, what's wrong at school?"

Jemma sighed as Cleo looked at Leo in surprise. Leo cringed at his delivery.

_I suck._

"…Nothing, really." Cleo said.

"Sweetie, even though your dad could've worded it better," Jemma said, smiling slightly at Leo, who sheepishly looked down, "we just both care about you so much we need to make sure that you're happy."

Jemma's words seemed to resonate well with Cleo, and she took a moment to herself to think.

Leo watched Jemma with a smile, knowing she'd been successful in getting through to Cleo. If all else failed, he could always rely on her. Whenever he was in trouble or doubting himself, Jemma came along and knew just the words to say to make everything okay again. He loved her for that. In the darkest of times, she'd be there by his side. He loved her for that too.

"…It's just this boy at school. He's been picking on me; pulling my hair and never leaving me alone." Cleo admitted.

A smirk filled Jemma's face as Leo's head shot up and faced her.

"A boy? Oh god." Leo whispered.

"…I think he might have a little thing for you, Cleo. A crush." Jemma smiled. Cleo's eyes widened.

"…Really?"

"Yes." Jemma said.

"What's his name? Address?" Leo asked bluntly, but a glare from Jemma silenced him.

"That's what boys do when they like someone. It's harmless, so don't take it to heart. It's just a…a very annoying compliment." Jemma smiled.

Cleo laughed, raising Leo's spirits.

"…Okay. Thank you." Cleo nodded, smiling at Leo. Leo smiled back.

"…Seriously, what's this kid's name?"

…

The next morning, Jemma was hard at work at the diner on a particularly busy day, so she was relieved when her lunch break finally arrived. She walked into the staff room to find Skye scoffing a chocolate muffin and May going through some paperwork.

"It's packed, huh?" Skye asked and Jemma nodded in agreement.

"Jemma, your phone's been going crazy." May said.

Jemma rushed over to her bag and pulled out her phone, where she saw she had ten texts, all from Leo. As she scrolled through them a huge smile spread across her face. Skye and May clocked this and shared a knowing look.

"Wonder who that was." Skye smirked as Jemma put her phone away.

"Shut up, he was just asking if I could pick up a few things and kept adding on stuff he'd forgotten to write initially. He's such a klutz." Jemma explained with a giggle.

"Seriously, how has _nothing_ happened between you two? It's getting on my nerves. Soon enough I'm just gonna have to hold you at gunpoint until you kiss." May said.

"You'd have to get a gun first, May." Jemma chuckled.

May's silence scared her.

"Besides," Jemma added, "I now know kissing Leo is a bad idea indeed." Jemma said.

Skye and May faced her faster than the speed of light.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Skye asked loudly.

"…Okay, so on my birthday, he got me this necklace I'm wearing and…I _might_ have kissed him quickly and rushed off. But things are fine between us now, thankfully. I won't be going there again." Jemma revealed.

"You kissed him and said NOTHING? How was it?" Skye asked.

"…Very nice. Well, for me. I didn't give him any time to react so he basically just stood there and then I ran off. It was all very embarrassing and I shan't be repeating it. Ever." Jemma stated.

"But if you'd kissed him for longer he would've gotten the chance to respond! You've gotta give it another shot!" Skye exclaimed.

"This is a rare occurrence, but I agree with Skye." May said.

"No. It made things incredibly awkward between us for weeks, LIKE I SAID IT WOULD. I just…I don't want to ruin the nice dynamic we have like I almost did then. I'd rather be his friend than nothing at all. I'll just…I'll just have to get over this… _whatever this is_." Jemma stated.

"The way you've been going on about him, I doubt you can get over this very quickly, if at all. What is it that you like so much about him?" May wondered.

"Well, he's very handsome and symmetrical, for starters. He always says something that can put a smile on your face. His eyes are so blue I get scared I'll drown in them. I guess we just bonded really quickly; we're two peas in a pod. We both got our hearts broken and it brought us together. When I'm around him all my other worries and troubles seem to fly away. I don't know. Being around him makes me feel nice, and better and happier. He makes me feel like everything will be okay, all my problems will be solved. No matter how far deep I get stuck in something, he reminds me that there will be an answer. Always." Jemma explained, drifting off into a world of her own.

"Damn girl, you got it bad." Skye commented.

"For goodness sake, Jemma Simmons, just tell the guy. Either it doesn't go your way and, like you say, you'll find an answer, or it does and you get everything you've ever wanted. Hell, you're practically the mother to his daughter anyway." May said and Skye nodded in agreement.

"Be brave, Jem." Skye added.

Jemma took a deep breath, contemplating what to do.

She didn't want to lose him forever, but being close to him and yet so far away might be just as bad.

…

Leo never failed to get excited when he got proper mail; someone had sent him a letter and it felt like Christmas. It was bordering on sad levels of excitement, but he didn't care.

He didn't recognise the handwriting on the letter, but it was (sort of) neatly written, so Leo took the time out of his day to sit down and read it.

_ 'Dear Leo,  _

_ I can't remember the last time I wrote a letter, but this is one I needed to do. I found your address in Jemma's address book she left at my place, and I felt obligated to contact you. It really is important.  _

_ Jemma talked about you all the time, you and your daughter. That's when I knew we were drifting apart. She talked about you two and didn't care as much what I was doing. I suppose that's because I never did anything.  _

_ What I'm saying is I care about Jemma, and I want her to be happy. Honestly, I think she could be pretty happy with you. The way her eyes lit up when she spoke about you; she looked at me like that a lot in our early years together. Plus, she doesn't even notice it. I think she likes you, a lot. And I know how easy it is to fall for Jemma, so I'm betting that you like her too. _

_ Go for it. Jemma told me about your past and I think you deserve a break too, just like she does. I wronged her and I regret it, but it hadn't been working with us for some time.  _

_ So, if you do like her the way I'm betting you do, hurry up and grab that happy ever after. They're rare. _

_ Oh, and don't let her go.  _

_ Trip.'  _

"What's that?" Cleo asked as she appeared from her room. Leo jumped as he folded the letter up and put it in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing. Just some stuff about contacting publishers." Leo lied with a smile. 

Cleo nodded and rushed back into her room (probably to continue drawing). 

Leo thought long and hard about Trip's advice. 

He still didn't truly know if he should let his feelings be known or not. He was in quite the puzzle. 

All he could do was pray an answer would find his way to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let It Be" is a masterful song. That is all.


	17. "When I'm Sixty Four"

_"When I get older, losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a valentine,_

_Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty four?_

 

_You'll be older too_

_And if you say the word_

_I could stay with you."_

…

Cleo had been in bed for almost two hours, and Jemma was still at the apartment now things between her and Leo weren't awkward. Well, not _as_ awkward.

The two were sat at the kitchen table with a stack of bread to their left and the toaster to their right. Leo had mentioned he'd been craving toast all day, and Jemma had shared the craving. When the time came, they decided to devour as much toast as they could stomach.

Eventually, they lost count.

"You know, it's wonderful how the simplest of things can often give you the most pleasure. Sometimes you just can't beat putting bread in the toaster then adding butter or jam or-"

"-Chocolate spread!"

"Exactly."

The two chuckled slightly as they spread strawberry jam over their next slices of toast.

"How did they even discover toast, do you think?" Jemma asked.

"Well, in one legend it all came about when one village's survival was based on their bread production; it made up most of their diets and income. Then, the village was attacked by a dragon and, while they were able to eventually kill it, it had already set the village ablaze. They salvaged all the remaining singed bread they could, and with no other choice they ate it to survive, and discovered it was even better when toasted." Leo explained.

Jemma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just make that up?"

"I did just make that up, yes." Leo chuckled as Jemma playfully nudged him.

"I'm going to research it soon. Maybe that could be your next book." Jemma suggested cheekily.

"How about I focus on finishing my current one first, huh? I'm almost done now, just a few more chapters and then some rewrites. Mack, the guy I worked with at the paper, is gonna talk to his contacts in publishing and see if they'll take a look at it." Leo explained.

"Oh, very exciting! Then your dreams will come true!" Jemma said.

"Well, I won't get my hopes up just yet."

"Come on, Leo, be positive! You'll have everything you want." Jemma commented.

Leo looked at her and said nothing more.

"Imagine how much toast you'll be able to make." Jemma added, making Leo laugh.

"It would be heaven." Jemma looked to the bread pile and saw there was only one slice of bread left.

"Now, this is a problem." Jemma stated as she put it into the toaster.

"If you want it, you can have it." Leo said.

"Well…what if you want it?" Jemma asked.

"Jemma, if I wanted something then don't you think that…I'd have, you know…said that I wanted it?"

Tension was in the air.

"…I don't know. Sometimes people…they don't always admit to wanting things." Jemma said.

A short silence followed before the toast popped out of the toaster.

"Tell you what…" Leo began, cutting the toast in half and giving one half to Jemma with a smile.

"Problem solved."

"You're a genius, Leopold. As is the dragon that helped us discover toast." Jemma laughed. Leo laughed with her.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment too long before returning to their food.

…

"Jemma Simmons!" Skye exclaimed as she walked up to Jemma, who was cleaning an empty table in the diner.

"What?"

"Why have you signed up for the speed dating event this weekend?" Skye demanded, holding up the sign-up sheet in her hand for the diner's latest scheme to draw in more customers.

"Look, Leo and I, we…we keep sharing more and more of these…moments…and it's just getting harder to hold it all in, so I need to refocus my attention on someone else and try and get over these feelings as soon as possible." Jemma explained.

"Why, why do you constantly ignore _everyone_ who's telling you to tell Leo how you feel? It's unbelievably frustrating! If being with Leo would make you happy, and it would, then just go for it! Cast your fears aside!" Skye exclaimed.

"I can't do that, Skye! There's too much at risk; my relationships with Leo and Cleo as they stand, I wouldn't want to feel like I'm replacing Cleo's mother-"

"-No, no more crappy excuses. They're NOT reasons, Jem, they ARE excuses. I get that everything with Trip hasn't helped matters but…think about the future for a minute. When you're old and greying, in your sixties…could you still picture yourself with Leo?"

Jemma took a while, but nodded nonetheless.

"Jem, I honestly think that Leo is the man you are supposed to end up with, so please…don't hold anything back anymore. Ask him out for a drink or something." Skye pleaded.

"Skye…I appreciate what you're trying to do, but…I can't." Jemma sighed as she walked off.

Skye watched her go with an expression conveying anger, frustration and sadness.

…

"Daddy?" Cleo asked as she sat drawing in the living area while Leo was typing away on his laptop.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"…You and Jemma were laughing a lot last night, while I was in bed."

"Oh Cleo, I'm sorry. Did we keep you up?" Leo asked.

"A bit, but I didn't mind. Your laugh is one of the nicest sounds I know. I've missed it. Jemma makes you laugh lots because you _LOVE_ her." Cleo giggled.

"I don't…how many times are we going to have this talk?" Leo asked.

"As many times as necessary for you to ask her out to dinner." Cleo smiled.

"Cleo…"

"…Daddy, you are the most important person to me. I love you, and I love Jemma too. I know she wouldn't replace mummy, but she helped me understand mummy won't come back and she's made me smile more than mummy ever did. I'd love it if you and Jemma fell in love and got married." Cleo explained.

"Life isn't that simple, honey."

"Then make it that simple, daddy. You love her, and she would make you happy, so tell her. Jemma's already a member of our family anyway. I just think that since she's made your past a distant memory and your present happy, she'd make your future happy too."

…

Leo walked into the busy diner and thanked whoever was listening that he'd called Jemma ahead so his order of a batch of cookies was ready to take away when he got there.

Jemma walked out to him with a smile as she handed him the bag.

"Perfectly singed by our nicest dragon." Jemma said with a chuckle.

"Very good." Leo laughed.

"Well, I better get back to work; super busy today! I'll, uh, see you later, yeah?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah." Leo smiled as Jemma put her hand on his shoulder, grinning as she walked by and towards a table to take orders for the customers.

Leo watched her for a moment, consumed by her beauty. He'd never truly understand the power she had to just _shine_ so brightly.

"Ah, young love."

Leo turned to follow the unfamiliar voice and saw a middle-aged man with brown hair wearing a smart suit sat on a stool at the bar area.

"Sorry?" Leo asked.

"You and the waitress. Sorry, couldn't help but…well, I'm nosey." The man chuckled.

"Well, there's nothing going on." Leo stated.

"There should be. You're practically drooling even now."

Leo wasn't quite sure what to make of the stranger, yet he found his voice and attitude almost comforting. He tentatively sat on the stool next to him.

"I've had a, uh, rough patch with women up till now…she's my daughter's babysitter and has been for almost a year and…well, I like her. I really do. If I'm honest it's more than that, but-"

"-Hey, you don't have to share this all with me if you don't want to. All I'll say is we all have skeletons in our closets. In my younger days there was this girl I adored, a cello player, and every time I saw her she took my breath away and I knew, I _knew_ , she was the only woman for me." The man explained.

"And what happened?" Leo asked.

"I was too scared to tell her how I felt, and I lost her. I'd hate to see that happen to you, kid. Biggest mistake of my life, and I'll regret it for the rest of my days."

"…I just…what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Life is more about what you didn't do than what you did. When you're lying on your death bed are you really gonna look back and think 'oh good, I never asked that waitress out and ended up alone'? And in years to come when we're all dead and gone, it's not gonna matter. No one will be around to care anymore. But that's okay, as long as you lived your life with the people you wanted to live it with."

"…Wow." Leo mustered.

"Look, years from now, do you think you'll still like her? You'll be older, she'll be older too. Would that matter to you? Would you still stay? Would you still take her out on Valentine's Day? When you're old and losing your hair, like me, do you still see yourself needing her in your life?" The man asked.

"God, yes." Leo said without hesitation.

"…Well then…don't wait for your regrets to catch you when you're old; make sure you won't have any while you're still young."

"…Thank you, um…?" Leo asked.

"Phil." The man replied.

"Thank you, Phil. I hope to see you again." Leo said, shaking Phil's hand.

"I bet you will. I've never been here before, but I really like it. It's a magical place."

With that, Leo smiled as he walked out of the diner, taking a look at Jemma as he left.

…

That evening, following numerous card games after putting Cleo to bed, an exhausted Jemma decided it was time to head home.

"You know, I'm not used to having such a worthy opponent." Jemma smiled as she opened the door and faced Leo.

"Well, I guess we're both just too good." Leo said.

"I guess we are." Jemma chuckled, giving a small wave.

"See you tomorrow, Leo."

"-Jemma, wait." Leo said, taking a step forward.

Jemma looked at him as his heart started beating faster and faster.

"I, um…"

"Everything okay, Leo?"

_Come on, you can do this._

"I…I forgot." Leo sighed.

Jemma laughed as she waved again.

"What are you like? Goodnight, Leo."

"Yeah…goodnight, Jemma." Leo said as Jemma closed the door.

He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

_For once, Leo Fitz, think about yourself. Be happy._

…

Jemma didn't expect a knock on the door so late at night.

She jealousy walked by Skye's room, where her roommate was still sound asleep (she had been known for sleeping through earthquakes, after all) as she approached the door.

"…Oh, Leo? What are you doing here?" Jemma asked.

"…I'm sorry, I know it's late, I just. Can I come in?" Leo asked.

"Uh, sure." Leo rushed in quickly, shaking rapidly as Jemma gently shut the door.

"Is Cleo-?"

"-She's asleep back home, she'll be fine. I just…I needed to do this now or I know I never will." Leo said in a hushed tone.

"…What's wrong?"

_For God's sake, Leo. Tell her. Yes, she's beautiful, but that's not a reason to be afraid._

"Sorry, I'm…a little nervous. Um…Jemma, you, uh…"

"…Leo?"

"…Jemma, you…you drive me crazy." Leo eventually said.

Jemma stood up straight, her eyes wide.

"I…what?"

"You drive me crazy. E-Every day. And it's not bad. Not at all, it's just…" Leo trailed off.

"Leo, I don't understand what you mean." Jemma said.

"When I touch you, I light on fire. There's ash in my lungs and it's hard to breathe and every day I'm suffocating around you because all I want to do is breathe you in." Leo said.

Jemma took a small step towards Leo as he tried his best to stop his hands from shaking quite so violently.

"Sometimes when I look at you it hurts because you shine so bright; you're too beautiful for my eyes to handle. It's hard to look at you yet it's harder to look away. Your voice makes everything else sound ugly. I've never met anyone quite like you, and I know I never will again because you're just so special and wonderful. Jemma…I _adore_ you. It hurts to be near you because I'm scared I'll taint you but it's even worse when you're not there." Leo said emotionally.

Jemma had listened in utter silence, barely moving. She had tears in her eyes and her jaw seemed to be locked in an open position.

Leo took a tentative step forward and took Jemma's hand.

"I'm probably making a huge mistake here because I'm your employer and your friend, but…I really, _really_ like you, Jemma. You've made my life worth living again and I thought no one could do that. And I've been terrified to tell you I've been feeling like this for a while."

A tear fell down Jemma's cheek as her mouth formed a smile.

"…I thought it was just me."

Leo looked right into her eyes, his face suddenly filled with hope.

"…Wait, so you-?"

"-Oh god, yes." Jemma said emotionally.

Leo couldn't help but grin while Jemma beamed.

"…So, um…is there a chance that we could have dinner…me and you…somewhere nice?" Leo asked.

Jemma smiled as she finally heard the words she'd been begging to hear for some time. She smiled as she traced the veins on Leo's hands with her fingers before linking their hands together.

"…Maybe there is."

"…Good." Leo said with a grin.

"…Maybe we can talk about it more when we're not both tired?" Jemma suggested, the smile still present on her face.

"Yeah, yeah…come over tomorrow sometime, and I'll start working on some options to run by you…for _that_." Leo said as he headed for the door, one hand still firmly holding Jemma's.

He opened the door and turned back to face her.

"Well, um…I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Absolutely." Jemma grinned.

"Bye." Leo smiled.

"Bye." Jemma smiled back, very reluctantly closing the door.

She rested her head against the surface for a moment, trying her best not to squeal with excitement. She had a date with Leo.

_Finally._

…

Leo walked back into the apartment and straight into his bedroom, jumping onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling with the widest grin ever.

_Finally._

…

Jemma sat at the end of her bed, not knowing how on Earth she could possibly go to sleep now despite how tired she was. It still hadn't fully sunk in.

_Calm down, Jemma. It's just dinner. A dinner date. A date. With Leo. You're going on a date with Leo._

That would do it. She let out a squeal of happiness as she bounced on her bed joyously.

It was the first and only time in Skye's life that she was happy to have been woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> Thanks for all your lovely comments :)


	18. "I Saw Her Standing There"

_"Well, my heart went 'boom'_

_When I crossed that room_

_And I held her hand in mine_

 

_Woah, we danced through the night_

_And we held each other tight_

_And before too long, I fell in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another_

_Since I saw her standing there."_

…

Leo and Jemma were so excited for their first date that they arranged to have it the very next night. Jemma asked to have the day off of work in a series of long text messages organising where and when the date would take place, and of course Leo gave her permission.

He probably wouldn't be able to talk to her without blushing anyway.

Mancini's Family Restaurant at 7.30pm. A table was booked, and with Cleo going to Skye's for the evening, everything was set. Well, apart from the getting ready part, which Leo and Jemma were both terrified they'd fail miserably at.

However, it was no longer a time for doubt.

_Screw finishing my book, I have a date with Jemma!_

_Screw my shift at the diner, I have a date with Leo!_

…

Having spent _hours_ sorting through piles and piles of clothes, Leo was slightly relieved of his stress when there was a knock on the door. Opening it revealed a smiling Grant and Lincoln, who walked in happily, patting Leo on the back as they entered.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Skye told us you and Jemma are getting your acts together, so we thought we'd come over and help you get ready. We all understand the struggle." Grant explained and Lincoln nodded solemnly along.

"…Really? Honestly, I'm excited and nervous and…completely freaking out. I don't know what to wear or anything." Leo admitted nervously.

"It's okay, man, we're on your side. Skye text me a list of do's and donuts for getting you ready. We'll sort through your stuff and pick out an outfit while you take a shower." Lincoln said.

"Okay, thanks guys. Wait…donuts?" Leo questioned.

Lincoln read over his text again.

"Oh, do's and DON'TS. Sorry, I'm hungry."

"Right, okay…shower…" Leo mumbled as he rushed off.

"When you said we pick out his outfit, you meant we sent pictures to Skye for her to approve, right?" Grant asked.

"Oh god, yes."

"Praise the lord."

…

"So, May really is letting me have my shift off from the diner?" Jemma asked as she walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her hair and another one drooping around her like a cloak.

"Yep. I told her it was a 'Code Blue Eyes' so she had to cover for you." Skye replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, 'Code Blue Eyes'. That's what we'd all discussed the inevitable event of you and Leo going on a date. Blue Eyes because, you know, Leo's blue eyes…" Skye explained enthusiastically.

"Right, right…I find my friends' obsession with my love life a little odd." Jemma commented.

"Get used to it, Jem. We've all been fangirling over you two for months and that will never stop." Skye smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Skye gave Jemma a knowing smile as she headed to answer it.

"Who's that?" Jemma asked.

"I've rallied up some people to help you get ready." Skye replied, opening the door.

Jemma smiled as Bobbi and a sour faced Lance walked in and sat on the couch.

"Okay, I've bought tons of new make-up and my high-end curlers, if you wanted to go that way. We're going to make you look even more stunning than ever." Bobbi smiled.

"And I'm here because my dearest wife needed a ride, but I'm sure I can contribute a sarcastic comment and eye roll every now and again." Lance complained.

"I appreciate you coming. Even you, Lance. I just need this to be perfect. I've never wanted anything to go this well since my exams. I want this to go _even better_ than my exams." Jemma stated.

"It will, don't worry. We're gonna sort this out. Together." Skye nodded.

"You're gonna look a million dollars. Leo won't know what hit him." Bobbi added.

"If he's lucky, a bus." Lance chuckled.

Glares from the three women silenced him for a moment as he sat back in his seat.

"I-it _was_ a joke. You're a lovely person."

"Lance, honey?" Bobbi said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you make us all a tea? Or alternatively…shut up."

…

Leo stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the mirror.

His hair. How should he style his hair? He hadn't even thought about that!

And then there was the stubble; that had to go.

He covered his face in shaving foam and just as his razor was about to touch his skin, a single thought stopped him.

_Wait, does she like the stubble? What if she likes the stubble? I look about twelve without it! Jemma wouldn't date a twelve year old!_

Leo rushed to the bathroom door, opened it and shouted to the guys in his bedroom, who were busy sorting through his clothes that could match Skye's high standards.

"STUBBLE! WHAT DO I DO ABOUT THE STUBBLE?"

Lincoln scrolled through Skye's essay of a text message as quickly as he could.

"Uh…leave the stubble, she likes it!" Lincoln shouted back.

"Thank Christ." Leo sighed with relief as he washed off the shaving foam.

Panic filled him again.

"WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR?"

"A tiny bit of gel, I'd say. I'll do it; I'm good with gel." Grant replied proudly.

"Okay, but I need to pick up Cleo from school." Leo shouted back.

"I'll get her, don't worry! You just focus on looking your best!" Lincoln said.

"Is it noble or sad that we're spending our day doing this?" Grant whispered.

"Honestly, I think it's a bit of both." Lincoln replied, taking pictures of potential shirts and trousers and sending them to Skye to get her approval.

"DEODERANT! WHAT DEODERANT DO I USE? WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH OF THE BLOODY STUFF!" Leo screamed from the bathroom.

"He gets very worked up about little things, doesn't he?" Lincoln asked.

"So does Jemma. This was meant to be." Grant replied.

"Oh, bloody hell! There's AFTERSHAVE IN MY EYE!"

…

After a good hour of curling and applying make-up, Jemma only had to worry about clothing.

Her curly hair playfully tickled her shoulders while the hint of green on her eyelids brought out her eyes in a way like never before.

"Okay, we've put loads of gorgeous dresses on your bed that we've borrowed from our friends. Honestly, it's up to you because you'll look stunning in them all." Skye said. Jemma nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys. So much. It means the world that you'd do this for me."

"No worries, Jem. We love you and we want you to be happy. And being in love brings the greatest happiness there is." Bobbi smiled.

"Until you get married." Lance added with a smirk.

"…He's lucky he's hot." Bobbi whispered through gritted teeth as Jemma rushed into her room.

"Okay, I've approved Leo's outfit and he's gonna look super handsome. Grant and Lincoln seem to have done a surprisingly good job considering last week they thought red pandas were like giant pandas but with red fur instead of black." Skye told Bobbi, who nodded along.

"Wait, they aren't?" Lance asked, shocked. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"…God, I really hope this goes well. Jemma's been really into guys before but _this_ …this is something new." Skye said.

"I know. Time will tell; it always does." Bobbi added.

Jemma walked out of her room in a long green dress.

"What about this one?" Jemma asked.

"I wouldn't find you in a forest." Lance remarked.

Jemma sighed and walked back into her bedroom as Bobbi flicked Lance's face.

"Ow!"

…

"Maybe I should change again, I mean…what if he doesn't like purple? If I just-"

"-Jem, stop." Skye stated, putting her hands on Jemma's shoulders as she stood by the door shaking with nerves.

"I just…"

"I know, Jemma. Listen to me. You look _incredible_. The only thing you need to worry about is not giving him a heart attack when he sees you." Skye said.

"You look fab." Bobbi added supportively as she sat on the couch.

"You do look amazing, Jemma. And that's not sarcasm. For once." Lance said.

Jemma smiled as she checked she had her purse in her bag, glancing in the mirror a few more times.

"Grant and Lincoln will be dropping Cleo off here soon, so we need to get a move on. Good luck, Jem. It'll be great." Skye said, hugging Skye happily.

The butterflies were already present in Jemma's stomach.

"Thank you." Jemma whispered with a sweet smile.

"Oh, and if things go well and you need Cleo to spend the night here for some reason…just drop me a text. Just saying." Skye smirked suggestively.

"Skye!"

…

"I'm proud of you, daddy." Cleo said as she wrapped her arms around Leo, who had knelt down to her level, now ready in a smart shirt, tie and trousers.

"I'm proud of _us_. We've come a long way; mostly thanks to Jemma." Leo smiled.

"Exactly. So don't mess it up." Cleo teased.

Leo kissed the top of her head and stood up as she waved while walking out with Grant and Lincoln, who mouthed 'good luck' to him as they went.

Leo took a deep, deep breath. This was it.

…

He didn't know how to feel as he walked down the street and saw the restaurant in his sights. Knowing Jemma, she'd probably gotten there even earlier than him (she excelled at preparation) and it was still fifteen minutes before they were due to meet.

As he entered the restaurant he took a quick look at his reflection one final time.

_All good. I think. A little gel won't hurt, right?_

Heart thumping, Leo walked up to the waiter at the entrance with a nervous smile.

"Table for two, under the name Fitz?"

"Yes sir. One of you has already arrived. Just this way." The waiter said, gesturing to one corner of the busy establishment.

The gorgeous mix of deep reds and burnt oranges that made up the restaurant were beautiful and bright.

And yet they had nothing compared to the woman smiling nervously at Leo from across the room, sat at their table.

Jemma Simmons looked even better than Leo Fitz had imagined she would, and he imagined her perfect.

His heart practically exploded at the sight of her and as he walked across the room towards her. Her heart fluttered when he gave her a shy wave during his approach, and she stood up to greet him as he finally reached her.

"Hi." Jemma smiled tentatively.

"…Hey." Leo breathed out for the first time since he'd seen Jemma sat there.

After a moment, the two shuffled into a gentle hug with a few awkward chuckles before sitting down at their table.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." Leo said.

"No, not at all! Technically you're still early. I was too excited to wait." Jemma admitted, blushing slightly. Leo's face lit up.

"Really?" Jemma smiled as she placed her hand on top of his across the table and made everything okay again.

"Really."

Leo said nothing for a moment and just started laughing. Jemma laughed along for a moment.

"What?" Jemma chuckled.

"Nothing. Sorry, I'm just a little-"

"-Nervous? Me too." Jemma smiled. Leo nodded shyly.

"Am I being stupid? I mean, we know each other inside out. What have we got to be nervous about?"

"Because we know each other inside out. What do we talk about on a first date when we've exhausted so many conversations?" Jemma said.

"…Good point." Leo nodded.

The waiter arrived and took their orders (Leo had wine, Jemma had water as she'd taken medication to calm her nerves and they both ordered spaghetti bolognese) and soon enough they were left alone again.

"Oh, I forgot to say…you look beautiful. Super beautiful. Sorry. This is only my second first date, after all." Leo blushed.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Jemma grinned.

"Thank you." Leo smiled.

"…I can't believe we're finally doing this." Jemma said happily.

"Me too. I've spent a while thinking this would never happen. I didn't want to say anything in case it ruined what we had." Leo admitted.

"Me too! Still, we made it now. I just hope Cleo's okay with this." Jemma said.

"She is; she loves you." Leo smiled.

"Oh…well, I adore her too." Jemma smiled back.

"I mean, you are practically part of the family." Leo said, sipping his wine.

"…I hope so." Jemma whispered meaningfully.

Leo stared at her for a moment with a wide smile.

"What are you staring at?"

"You. You're amazing."

"So are you." Jemma said.

"You're not getting paid for this, you know, you don't have to say stuff like that now." Leo smirked and Jemma laughed.

…

Jemma tried her absolute hardest to hold back her laughter, but she just couldn't contain it.

"It's not that funny, it was traumatic!" Leo protested with a smile.

"For you, I imagine it was!" Jemma giggled.

"It was a wobbly bridge! That water was bloody freezing!" Leo complained.

"Oh, I would have died from laughter if I'd had seen that." Jemma said, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Well, I thought you'd find it funny, so…"

"I did. Very much so. I can't say I've been embarrassed quite as much as you have." Jemma teased.

"Yeah, yeah…well, I'm accident prone. Comes with being a dad, that's all. You have to make a fool of yourself for the sake of their development." Leo smirked.

"Okay, _sure_. Well, when I'm a mum I _won't_ embarrass my kids to the extent you have." Jemma chuckled.

"Oh, so…you want kids?" Leo asked. Jemma froze.

_Oh God, have I made a mistake here?_

"Well…yeah. I mean…yeah. Why? Um…would you want to have…I mean…"

"I'd like to have more. Cleo's one of the best things in my life and I'd like to think now I'm older and not practically a kid like I was back then…well, I think I could do a better job." Leo said.

"Leo, you've done an amazing job! She adores you and she's the loveliest little girl." Jemma said.

Leo smiled and took her hand, gently stroking her palm with his thumb and sending a shiver through Jemma's body.

"Thanks." He said.

"…Are we seriously talking about kids on our first date?" Jemma laughed. Leo joined in with her.

"Yeah, probably not the most relevant topic of conversation."

"…Is it weird that _this_ is weird…but a good weird?" Jemma asked eventually.

"Is it weird that I both understood that and agree?" Leo asked in return and Jemma grinned.

"So…it _is_ going okay?" Jemma asked nervously. Leo chuckled lightly.

"More than okay, Jemma. I'm here with _Jemma Simmons_ …how could that ever not be okay?"

"…You're adorable." Jemma whispered.

"I know." Leo grinned and Jemma laughed once more.

"I can't believe it took us so long to get here."

"I know, though _technically_ we've had dates before. You know, the midnight feasts and the endless eating of slices of toast…" Leo said.

Jemma smiled as she thought back on the endless number of moments Leo had made her laugh and feel good about herself.

"I guess. And there was the drunken slow dancing." Jemma added.

"Well, all I really remember about that is waking up in Grant's lap the next morning." Leo sighed and Jemma smirked.

"You know, dancing with you then…to that song, too, I…that's when I started seeing you differently, I think. I wasn't certain if it was just the alcohol or the slow dancing or…not." Jemma revealed.

"I think I've always been blown away by you. Just took me a while to take that leap. I thought Cleo's mum was who I'd spend my whole life with…and yet, sat here with you, I'm glad I didn't. If we'd stayed together I'd have never met you. You've changed me and Cleo for the better." Leo said passionately.

"You've changed me for the better, too. You supported me through the breakdown of a relationship I hadn't even seen had gone wrong. You showed me a better way of being myself."

"You made me believe in people again."

Leo and Jemma stared into each other's eyes, taking in every detail about them. They felt like they could see into each other's soul and consciousness, like they were psychically linked. Drawn together like two magnets, resisting each other for so long but inevitably coming together.

…

"This is the best cheesecake I've ever had." Leo smiled as he finished off his dessert.

"You know, I have my mum's recipe for her cheesecake; she makes a great one, too. I'll have to try and make it someday." Jemma said.

"If we come back here I'm having this again, for sure." Leo smiled.

"If?" Jemma asked, frightened.

"Well, I'd like to think we'd go somewhere different for the next few dates." Leo said.

Jemma sighed with relief as a smile formed across her face.

"Yes, right."

"I'm not letting you go that easily." Leo teased.

"I'd be hanging on as tight as I could." Jemma returned.

…

"Jemma, put the purse away."

"Come on, Leo, let me at least pay for-"

"We're not discussing it, okay? I'm paying. End of story."

"…You know, I'm finding your dominant side quite attractive." Jemma flirted as Leo payed the bill with a few notes.

"Well, one part of me has to be." Leo joked and Jemma laughed.

"A lot of parts of you are." Jemma said suggestively.

Leo gave her a surprised look.

"…That came out dirtier than I intended." Jemma said shyly. Leo just laughed as the two stood up.

"Ready to go? I was thinking, if you like, we could have a cup of tea or something?" Leo suggested.

Jemma nodded with a huge grin.

"I'd like that. A lot."

"…Good."

Leo was suddenly drawn to Jemma's hand and without thinking linked his fingers with her own and was delighted to feel her squeeze his hand back.

He felt as if his heart could explode all over again as they walked across the restaurant together and out the door, smiles plastered firmly on both of their faces.

…

Their hands were still firmly entwined with each other's as they entered Leo's apartment, separating only so Leo could take off Jemma's coat as well as his own and hang them up on the wall.

"So, um…tea?"

"Yes please."

Leo smiled at Jemma, who smiled back as he headed into the kitchen area and started preparing two cups of tea.

She was scared her heart was about to jump out of her chest and make Leo's apartment look like the set of a horror movie while also desperately trying to digest the butterflies in her stomach.

Her attention turned to the CD player, and she smiled as she remembered her and Leo dancing to it; that seemed like years ago. Everything was different from how it was then. How she saw the world. How she saw herself.

How she saw the man fussing over two cups of tea on the opposite end of the room.

She grinned as she watched the concentration on his face.

 _This_. This felt right.

What had she been worrying about for so long? The date went great…amazingly well, in fact…and nothing else in the world could possibly destroy her happiness right now. Hell, they could cancel Doctor Who and she wouldn't be remotely upset. And THAT was saying something.

No matter how hard, dark, scary or bad things may get, it won't matter. It will never matter again. Because this time, whatever she faces, Leo will be there.

Her hands fiddled with the controls of the CD player and soon enough the same slow music that they'd danced to before played again; clearly Leo hadn't used it since that night.

She looked over to Leo as he brought over the teas and rested them on the table. Jemma held out her hand, and Leo chuckled before taking it, pulling her closer so their lips were exceedingly close. They slowly span around the room, never breaking eye contact, for a food minutes.

"So…was it just the alcohol before?" Leo asked. Jemma smiled.

"…No. It wasn't the dancing either. It was just you."

"Well, that's really very good."

"It is. Buying the paper that day and reading your ad…best thing I've ever done." Jemma said passionately.

"…You are just _so_ beautiful." Leo said.

He could stare into Jemma's eyes forever.

They continued dancing with the night sky around them, holding each other as tightly as they could and never wanting to let go. Leo swore to himself that he would never dance with anyone else because in that moment he had absolutely everything he could ever need.

He was dancing with a beautiful woman, and he was in love with her. He never thought he'd be in that situation ever again.

But he was. And that was wonderful.

"Leo, I'm getting dizzy now." Jemma chuckled.

Leo laughed as the two stopped dancing and sat down on the couch. Jemma gently stroked Leo's arm up and down with her index finger as she stared at him with a huge smile.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too." Leo smiled. He wanted to kiss her.

So he did.

It started off as a soft kiss as he pressed his lips against hers, and Jemma quickly began kissing back, shuffling forward so their bodies were pressed together and wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her waist and another on her cheek as the kiss deepened.

They slowly broke apart and stared into each other's eyes once more, completely mesmerised by one another. It was by far the best kiss either of them had ever had in their lives.

"…Jemma, I…I think I'm in lov-"

Her lips found his again, but there was even more passion in the kiss this time. They were holding each other even tighter as they fell backwards onto the sofa, Leo lying on top of Jemma as they kissed, neither of them ever wanting to stop. Leo's kisses moved away from Jemma's lips to her neck and back again.

Jemma let out a slight moan of pleasure as she took in the taste of his mouth, cautiously letting her tongue explore. She was ecstatic when he reciprocated her actions.

One of her hands was gripped firmly onto his bicep while the other worked its way up his chest until it found his tie and started to unravel it. Rapidly, the tie was on the floor as Jemma started undoing the buttons on Leo's shirt as he pulled off the thin cardigan she had worn over her dress.

"Wait, wait…" Leo sighed as he pulled away and sat up. Jemma followed him, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Jemma asked, already out of breath.

"Look, I really, _really_ want to do this…but Cleo's gonna be dropped off soon and-"

"-Leo…" Jemma whispered, leaning forward and teasing him with a short kiss.

She leant her forehead against his; their noses met and their lips brushed.

"…Skye said I could text her and Cleo could spent the night there." Jemma said, slowly pulling out her phone and typing a quick message. She showed Leo her phone as she hit the 'send' button and threw it to the floor.

Leo _threw_ himself at her as they fell back on the couch and began kissing again with more passion, energy and lust than ever before. The rest of Leo's shirt buttons were undone and the shirt was quickly discarded to the floor. Leo ran his fingers through Jemma's hair as took off his belt and kicked off her shoes while he undid the zip at the back of her dress. The two took turns to moan as they leant up on the couch and continued kissing as Leo shook off his loose trousers.

Jemma wrapped her legs around Leo's waist as he put his arms under her and lifted her up into the air as he stood up and off the couch. They backed up against a wall as Leo kissed Jemma's neck as she slid off her dress.

As their lips met again, Leo carried Jemma into his bedroom and she slammed the door shut as they entered.

…

Jemma woke up as a ray of sunlight hit her face.

After gathering the strength to open her eyes and adjust to the lighting, she looked to her left and saw it was just after seven in the morning.

Looking to her right, she saw a still sleeping Leo, who had his arms wrapped around her as she was snuggled into his chest.

Jemma smiled as she stroked the side of Leo's head and decided to let him get some well-earned rest. He was probably still exhausted from the events of the previous few hours. The first two times were tiresome enough, but the third time they'd both really gone for it. And as for the fourth time?

Well, it was a blessing she could still feel her legs.

The only regret she had is that she could've been doing something _that damn good_ with Leo for months by now.

Slowly, Jemma turned to lean on her side and decided to get back to sleep. Honestly, she was still quite out of breath. However, it wasn't meant to be as Leo had been woken and wrapped his arms around her tightly, making her smile as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Morning." He whispered into her hair.

"Hi." She whispered back, looking up at him as he leaned slightly over her and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"You smell of coconut shampoo." Leo smiled

. "Yeah, I washed my hair at least eight times when I was getting ready, I was so nervous." Jemma admitted.

Leo laughed as he leant down and kissed her. She kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

"You're just…so amazing, and _that_ was…wow." Leo said.

"It was more than 'wow." Jemma grinned.

"I know; I don't have the words to describe how incredible it was."

"Well, as a writer you should be ashamed of yourself then." Jemma teased.

"Shut up." Leo chuckled as he rested his head on hers and kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry." Jemma whispered.

"Hello Hungry, I'm Leo." Leo grinned.

"Well, that joke certainly proved you're a dad." Jemma said and Leo laughed.

"I'll make something now. You stay and relax." Leo said, kissing Jemma again as he rolled out of bed, found his boxers and put them back on.

"Leo, can you bring in my phone with you? I bet Skye, Bobbi and the boys are going nuts." Jemma asked.

Leo nodded with a smile as he walked out of the bedroom, turning back to get another look at the beautiful woman lying in his bed as he went.

Jemma concealed the high-pitched squeal she wanted to let out.

Soon enough, a delicious smell filled the room. Jemma took in the moment as she thought back on what was certainly the greatest day of her life.

Every night ever had a lot to live up to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to upload, it was by Mum's birthday plus I rewrote this four times. 
> 
> This is dedicated to those of you craving a longer chapter; I hope you enjoyed it!


	19. "All You Need Is Love"

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy_

 

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

 

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need."_

…

Jemma sat up excitedly as the bedroom door opened and Leo walked in with a grin on his face as he placed a plate consisting of toast, bacon and eggs in front of her as well as handing over her mobile phone.

"Thank you." Jemma smiled.

"You're very welcome." Leo said, stealing a slice of toast from the plate and tucking in as he sat beside her.

"I take it the toast was singed by a dragon?" Jemma teased. Leo chuckled.

"Of course, and I even carved a 'G' on every slice. G for Jemma."

"Oh, shut up." Jemma giggled, nudging Leo before leaning over and kissing him.

He kissed back with all the passion and adoration he could muster.

"I could get very used to this." Jemma smiled as she tucked in and simultaneously flicked through her phone.

"I hope you do. So, any messages?" Leo asked. Jemma just smiled.

"Sixteen texts, twelve from Skye, and five missed calls…four from Skye."

"That girl…" Leo chuckled as he shook his head.

"…Well, what should I tell her? Tell everyone?" Jemma asked.

"I'd say we torture them and stay silent for a while, but I think we've driven them insane already making them wait so long for us to get together." Leo explained.

"True. So…we _are_ together? Like, _together_ , together?" Jemma asked.

"Well, maybe it's just me but I don't have sex with my friends, so…I hope so." Leo smiled shyly as Jemma chuckled.

"You're adorable." Jemma noted, kissing Leo again.

"I could get very used to _this_." Leo echoed in between kisses.

…

"She should be the first to know; she has the right." Jemma said as she and Leo sat on the couch, waiting.

"Absolutely." Leo agreed.

There was a knock on the door. Jemma and Leo looked nervously at each other, Jemma squeezing his hand, as he stood up and opened it to find a smiling Cleo and Skye there.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Fi-"

"Hey Skye. Could you just wait there? Thanks." Leo said quickly, guiding Cleo into the room and pushing the door.

"But-"

The door closed in Skye's face as Leo took Cleo to the couch, where she sat next to Jemma with a grin and Leo knelt down in front of her.

"Did you two have a good time?" Cleo asked. Leo and Jemma both smiled.

"A very good time, sweetie. How about you?"

"It was funny! Skye, Grant and Lincoln all drew with me! Did I have to stay there because you two were talking all night?" Cleo asked.

Leo's eyes met Jemma's for a brief second.

"…Yeah. We were…talking." Jemma smiled.

"…And we've talked things through and…we want to give things a go." Leo finished.

"You mean, Jemma would be your girlfriend?"

Leo looked up at Jemma and grinned; she smiled back excitedly.

"Yeah. My girlfriend." Leo said.

"But only if that's something you would be okay with." Jemma said.

"YES!" Cleo shouted excitedly, immediately jumping into Jemma's lap and hugging her tightly. Jemma chuckled as she hugged the little girl back and smiled at Leo.

"I'm hearing happiness in there! Come on, let me in! I'm dying out here!" Skye exclaimed from outside.

Leo sighed with a slightly chuckle as he walked over to the door and let Skye into the apartment.

"So, are you two…?" Skye asked Leo excitedly and he nodded with a smile.

"YES! FINALLY!" Skye cheered, hugging Leo and then running over to Jemma and hugging her as Cleo watched on happily.

"Congratulations, you two! I'll get all the details later…you know, scores and all that." Skye said, whispering the last part in Jemma's ear, making her blush.

"Skye!"

"What, I'm taking an interest! You never text or called me back, so I have to assume you enjoyed your little taste of Scotland." Skye smirked as Leo joined Jemma in blushing.

"Daddy, what does that me-?"

"-Nothing, honey!"

…

"Well, that's the congratulatory text from May in the bag, so that's just about everyone now. Except mum and dad, but I'll phone them later." Jemma revealed as she sat on the couch while Leo packed a rucksack with food. The couple (COUPLE!) had decided to take Cleo to Central Park for the afternoon as, despite the weather forecast, it had turned out to be a dry, sunny day.

"Do you think they'll be okay with it?" Leo asked nervously.

"Of course they will! They thought we were together anyway. While we're discussing who and who wouldn't be okay with this…that woman you were interested in, the mum of one of the kids in Cleo's school…that's all in the past?" Jemma asked.

"Absolutely."

"Great. Sorry, I just…I didn't want to hide any feelings or whatever."

"Jemma, she didn't exist. I was always talking about you." Leo smiled.

Jemma looked at Leo in startled shock before chuckling.

"Oh, Leo. Nearly ready?"

"Whenever you are." Leo smiled, walking up to Jemma and taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I'll get Cleo from her room." Jemma said.

"Okay." Leo smiled, kissing Jemma again.

Jemma beamed as she playfully pushed Leo (her BOYFRIEND) away and walked into Cleo's room, where the little girl was drawing away as always. On this occasion it was a big love heart with two familiar looking adults drawn in the middle.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Jemma asked.

Cleo smiled at her and nodded as she stood up and hugged Jemma.

"Oh, what's this far?" Jemma smiled, hugging Cleo back.

"Thank you for making daddy happy again. You make him smile like he used to." Cleo said.

"Well, I had a promise to keep, didn't I? I just never dreamed that I'd end up falling in…I never dreamed it would turn out like this. I'm very glad it did, though." Jemma explained.

"Me too." Cleo smiled.

With that, the two girls took hands and walked into the living area and then out the door with Leo. It felt like they had been doing so for years.

None of them wanted to say it out loud or speak too soon, but they felt like a family.

…

Jemma laughed as she sat in the middle of Central Park, the sun shining down on her. She took a bite out of a sandwich and watched Leo and Cleo throw and catch a ball in the distance, the two clearly chuckling and having fun as they did it. Jemma had never been so content with life.

_Well, now's a better time than any._

Jemma took a deep breath as she took out her phone and quickly dialled her mother's number.

"Hey mum, it's Jem."

"Hello, sweetie! Is something wrong?" Juliet asked on the other end.

"No, no, I just…I'm relaxing in Central Park and…well, I have some good news. Great news, actually." Jemma smiled as her eyes stayed fixated on Leo and Cleo playing in the distance.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Leo and I…we're together. A couple. Officially." Jemma said happily.

Silence.

"…Mum?"

"…Sorry, Jemma! That's wonderful news, and I'm so happy for you, but…" Juliet began.

"But what?"

"…Can we wait a few weeks before we tell your father? It's important." Jemma sighed.

"You and dad bet on when Leo and I would get together, didn't you?" Jemma asked.

Another long silence followed.

"…No."

…

As Cleo sat on a blanket drawing a nearby tree in the park, Leo and Jemma were cuddled up under a large tree a few metres away, watching her with smiles on their faces.

"This is the life." Jemma smiled, resting her head on Leo's shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her.

"You got that right." Leo agreed, kissing the top of her head.

"You know, all of this probably changes the whole babysitting situation. I'd feel like a criminal if you payed me now." Jemma giggled.

"Well, my book is nearly done so I'll have a lot more time to look after her, I wouldn't want you to feel pressured into looking after her." Leo said.

"What I'm saying is, I look after Cleo because I want to, not for the money. I haven't seen this as a job for a long while. I get by now I don't have a boyfriend who sits on his arse all day." Jemma smiled.

"Actually, you do." Leo corrected and Jemma laughed.

"That's a good point, but you're doing something constructive."

"True. Well, I haven't seen you as a babysitter for a long while, either. I don't think I ever have. There was just something about you. I just had this feeling that you were gonna be so important to me." Leo admitted,

"And was I?" Jemma teased. Leo just smiled.

"What do you think"?

Jemma chuckled and leaned up and kissed him. They laughed into the kiss as they snuggled up more.

Cleo finished her drawing and looked at it proudly, deciding it was worthy enough to be shown to Leo and Jemma.

She turned to face them and found herself smiling at the grin on her dad's face as he stared at the beautiful woman beside him.

It was like he was whole again, and that made Cleo happier than she'd ever been.

…

That evening, Leo, Jemma and Cleo were having dinner together happily when the mood quickly changed into one of tension.

"So, when is Jemma moving in?" Cleo asked suddenly.

Jemma's head snapped up while Leo choked on his food.

"Oh, Cleo…I…it's a bit soon to be thinking about that." Jemma said.

"Why? You've lived here before, and now you have even more of a reason to live here." Cleo argued.

"THAT IS…true…but Jemma and I have been together less than 24 hours, sweetie. There's rushing and then there's that." Leo smiled.

Jemma nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't rush when we don't need too, Cleo. Not living together doesn't mean we don't want things to work, because we do." Jemma explained and looked at Leo.

"I _really_ do." She added with a smile.

Leo placed his hand over hers across the table.

"Me too."

…

That night, Jemma had once again decided to stay over at Leo's apartment (leading her to receive numerous suggestive texts from Skye once she had been informed). Cleo was already fast asleep, as with the new (and wonderful) normal, and while she got ready Leo continued typing away on his laptop while sitting up in bed.

She walked into the bedroom and closed the door, her ears overwhelmed by the overly aggressive sound of Leo's fingers hitting the keyboard.

As she snuggled into bed, the noise stopped suddenly.

"…Ran out of steam?" Jemma asked.

"…No. I think I'm done." Leo smiled. Jemma sat straight back up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've just finished my fifth draft of the final chapter. I've been working on a good way to wrap it all up by using a quote from one of the characters earlier in the novel, and I think I've cracked it." Leo said with a mix of pride and nervousness.

"Can I read it?" Jemma asked.

"If you want to." Leo said.

"I do; I've loved the previous chapters, so I imagine I'll love the last one." Jemma grinned.

Leo kissed her before handing over the laptop and waited for her to read the final few pages of something he'd been working on for months.

If someone as smart as Jemma liked it, he hoped it spelt good things for his potential dream career.

After a short while, Jemma turned to Leo.

"Did Mack ever get you into contact with his friend in publishing?" She asked.

"Oh…yeah. Things look promising. Why?" Leo asked nervously.

"Because you _need_ to get this published. Leo, this is incredible. And I read every single chapter bar the last one before sleeping with you, so you know I'm not lying." Jemma teased.

Leo blushed as he took the laptop back.

"Really?"

"Really. You've taken a genre with so many books to its name and yet you've put a fresh spin on it, like you've reinvented what a murder mystery can be. Believe me, I'm an avid book reader and this is just amazing." Jemma smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The newspaper really did waste your talent. I'm glad you left them behind." Jemma said.

"Well, this really pretty girl suggested it so I had to say yes." Leo smirked and Jemma laughed as she leaned over and kissed him passionately. He placed a hand on her cheek as he kissed her back with everything he had.

"…So, you actually, properly like it?"

"I actually, properly _love_ it." Jemma giggled.

"…Jemma…I, um…I…"

"Yes?"

"I, uh…don't worry." Leo smiled, shutting his laptop and placing it on the bedside table. Jemma smiled as she stared at him.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Leo looked at her, a huge grin spreading across his face before he kissed her again.

"You know," Leo whispered as he kissed Jemma's neck, "you moving in might not be the worst idea."

"Maybe not. We'll talk about it in the morning." Jemma replied.

"How come?"

"Because right now I'm in the mood for something that definitely _isn't_ talking." Jemma whispered as Leo turned off the lamp.

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons had faced many ups and downs throughout their lives, but since it led to them meeting one another, they didn't mind.

The problems of their past and the issues of their future were of no concern to them anymore, because no matter what lay ahead, they'd be together. They'd be with the one they loved.

And at the end of the day, love is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support throughout this story; only one chapter to go! *Cries in corner*
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr now! Follow comickid99 and let's have fun!


	20. "The End"

_"Oh yeah, oh right_

_Are you going to be in my dreams_

_Tonight?_

 

_And in the end_

_The love you take_

_Is equal to the love_

_You make."_

…

It only took Cleo three weeks of nagging to break Leo and Jemma down, and soon enough Jemma had moved back in. Not that anyone minded, anyway.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Cleo exclaimed as she rushed out of her room, where Leo and Jemma were waiting at the door.

It had been one of those mornings when nothing had gone to plan, so Leo now had to drive both Cleo to school and Jemma to the diner.

After dropping Cleo off, Leo pulled up outside the diner and walked in with Jemma. Skye stopped scrubbing tables at the sight of the pair and her face lit up.

"Look who's here! Brad and Angelina themselves!"

"Skye, I love you, but shut up." Jemma chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm excited that it's almost your one month anniversary! Romance follows you wherever you go as you stay tightly in the honeymoon phase. If I'd have known Leo would take you to that ridiculously expensive restaurant downtown after only a month _I'd_ have gotten there first." Skye chuckled.

Jemma turned to look at Leo in shock as he lowered his head.

"…Which was meant to be a surprise. Crap." Skye sighed.

"Well, colour me surprised, just four days early. But still surprised!" Jemma said as

Leo glared at Skye, who 'mouthed' sorry and handed him a cookie from a nearby table apologetically. Jemma took Leo's hand in hers.

"You are too sweet." She smiled as she kissed him.

"…Yeah…" Leo blushed.

"Well, good luck today. You're gonna do great." Jemma smiled.

"I hope so." Leo sighed.

"Oh! It's your meeting with the book publisher dude today, right?" Skye asked and Leo nodded.

"You'll smash it, Leo." Skye added.

"Okay, well, I better go. I'll pick you up when you're finished, okay?" Leo said.

"Absolutely." Jemma smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Leo and passionately kissed him. Skye rolled her eyes as she returned to cleaning the tables.

The pair broke apart slightly, their noses slightly brushing.

"I love you." Leo said.

"I love you too."

…

**SIX MONTHS LATER…**

Leo sat on the couch staring at the door. They were due to arrive today. He's been anxious and excited and petrified for weeks as the wait took its toll. It hadn't fully sunk in yet.

The first copies of his first book were on their way to him. He was soon to be a published author. He was living his dream.

And to think, if it wasn't for his girlfriend he's still be stuck in that wasteful job and nowhere near as close to his daughter as he was.

Jemma and Cleo were in Cleo's room, wanting to give Leo his space in this tense moment of his life. Jemma smiled as she watched Cleo draw avidly, constantly admiring how she never got bored of drawing.

"I love drawing because you never know what you're going to end up with. You make your own adventure", Cleo always said.

On this occasion, it was a picture of Leo reading his book to her with a huge smile on his face.

"A nice family portrait." Jemma observed with a smile.

"It's not a family portrait." Cleo stated.

"Isn't it?"

"No, you're not on it." Cleo smiled.

Jemma, touched, playfully rubbed Cleo's head as there came a loud knock on the door.

"DADDY'S BOOKS ARE HERE!" Cleo exclaimed as she stood up excitedly and headed out of her room. Jemma followed swiftly behind her.

"Come on, mum!" Cleo said as she ran to greet Leo.

Jemma stopped in her tracks and watched Cleo run on ahead of her.

_Mum._

After a moment, she smiled and walked on.

…

Cleo had already started reading Leo's book as she sat on the couch, completely engrossed in every word her father had written.

Leo, meanwhile, was still sat down holding a copy in his hands with emotion in his eyes, a smile on his face and pride in his heart. Jemma shared his pride and smile as she looked at him happily.

"Leo, you haven't even opened it up yet. Cleo will have read all 278 pages before you've turned to the contents page." Jemma teased. Leo chuckled slightly.

"I know, I just…part of me had given up on the dream. Look at it." Leo smiled.

Jemma did as Leo said, observing the crimson cover of the book with a beautiful image on the front of an expensive looking house and a magnifying glass lying by it (one of Cleo's drawings had been the illustrator's inspiration). On top of the image was the title.

_"FROM OUT OF THE RAIN"._

And below, the author's name.

_LEOPOLD FITZ._

Her boyfriend was an author. Take that every guy she'd ever been with.

"I'm so proud of you." Jemma smiled as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"I couldn't have done this without you, you know. I wouldn't have done this without you. If I hadn't have met you this would have been a dream I never reached. Thank you." Leo said passionately as he wrapped an arm around Jemma and kissed her.

"You wrote the damn thing, take some of the credit." Jemma said and Leo laughed.

"So…do I get a signed copy?" Jemma added cheekily. Leo looked at her and smiled, tapping her nose with his finger as he opened the book in his hand and grabbed a nearby pen.

"Okay…that's Jemma with a G, right?" Leo teased.

"Shut up." Jemma giggled as Leo scribbled a message and handed it to her with an almost nervous smile.

_'Jemma,_

_Even if I could have done this without you, I never would have. I love you more than Doctor Who. (So, a lot.)_

_Leo xxx'_

Jemma laughed as she read the message and kissed Leo once more.

"My most treasured possession." She said.

"Good. And now there's a message for you at the start and the end." Leo said.

"…What?" Jemma asked, confused.

Leo took a deep breath, confusing her further.

"Look at the afterword." Leo whispered.

"Oh no, you haven't rambled on about me have you?" Jemma asked sarcastically as she flicked to the end of the book.

"Nope. Kept it short and sweet. I said just what I wanted to say." Leo smiled.

"Well, that's good then. I wouldn't want to-"

Jemma stopped as she reached the page she was looking for and read the message printed in the middle of the page.

_'Jemma Simmons,_

_Will you marry me?'_

…

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

"I'm sweating like a pregnant nun." Skye whispered in Jemma's ear.

"Me too, but I think that's just…oh, never mind." Jemma replied in a hushed tone as she looked around the room nervously.

They were stood in a large conference room filled with people in suits and fancy dresses. The group of them, sat at the back of the room, were all quaking with fear and nervousness. Cleo sat in between Skye and Jemma, holding both of their hands, while Juliet and Wilfred sat on the other side of their daughter nervously chewing on breath mints.

"Thanks for coming, all of you. This means a lot to Leo." Jemma said to the group, who all smiled.

"It's not that long of a drive for us, not for our son-in-law." Wilfred smiled happily, leaning over and giving Cleo a high five.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Skye smiled, looking behind her and seeing Grant and Lincoln in the corner of the room (there weren't any seats left), smiling and waving at everyone.

Leo and Jemma had moved back to the UK eight months ago to be closer to their parents and because Leo's publishing company had opened a new branch there, close to a highly rated school for Cleo to attend. Also, Jemma had soon found another waitressing job that she excelled at.

So much so, she was now the assistant manager.

It came as a wonderful shock for Leo's book to be nominated for the Booker Prize, but it was an even bigger and even more wonderful shock for him to make the shortlist. So now, they had all driven (or in Skye, Grant and Lincoln's case, flew) to the ceremony.

Leo was sat off to the side of the room with the other nominees, praying to anyone above that he wasn't sick all over the event organisers. He looked over to the group, where Cleo was waving at him with a huge grin. He coyly waved back with a small smile while Jemma gave him a wink, mouthing 'I love you'. He mouthed it back as the announcer took to the stage.

A smile spread on Leo's face. He couldn't believe he was there, nominated for the prize he'd only ever dreamt of winning. He wouldn't win, he's read most of the competition's books and they were phenomenal, but he was proud to just be there.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce the winner of the Man Booker Prize this year, and the award goes to…"

_It's gotta be between 'Mourning Sun' and 'Kree', those novels were fantastic._

"…'From Out Of The Rain' by Leopold Fitz!"

Leo's head shot up as the room erupted into applause, looks of joy spreading on his loved one's face.

"WOOHOO! YOU GO, LEO!" Two loud voices screamed in unison.

The room fell silent as everyone turned to face the source of the noise; a red-faced Grant and Lincoln.

"…I don't think we were supposed to do that." Grant whispered.

"No, maybe not." Lincoln replied, gently clapping again.

Soon the room returned to its buzzing atmosphere and everyone clapped as Leo took to the stage and shook everyone's hand as he accepted the award and was directed to give a speech.

It was madness. He'd just won £50,000 and the prize he'd only daydreamed about.

Leo looked over to his friends and family and saw they were all still hugging excitedly. Cleo gave Leo a huge wave and blew a kiss while Leo's eyes met Jemma's. Tears streamed down her face and she smiled wider than she ever had before.

_You probably look like an idiot, Leo! SPEAK!_

"Oh, um…wow. Thank you so much, I…I'm shocked, I…wow." He mumbled.

There was a short laugh from the crowd.

"…Well, to just be nominated was an honour, and to be listed with such fantastic works as all these other authors have written…just…wow. I'm struggling to comprehend this. Okay, okay…don't cry, Leo. Be cool." Leo laughed, and the audience laughed with him.

"Okay…I'd like to thank my parents. They couldn't be here, but uh…thanks for, you know…making me. And to my friends who travelled from New York just to be here, you guys are wonderful and mean the world to me. My in-laws, Wilfred and Juliet, who welcomed me into their family before I'd even started dating their daughter. Also, I need to thank my beautiful little girl, Cleo, sat over there. Sweetie, ever since the day I first held you in my arms you have spent every day since inspiring me with your talent and optimism and your heart of gold. I'm so proud of you and how far we've come after a rough few years a while back, and I love you so, so much." Leo said emotionally.

Cleo waved at him again as Skye snatched a tissue from Jemma's hand.

"Crap." Skye whispered, wiping her eyes.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the tissue from hers.

"Crap." Lincoln whispered, wiping his eyes.

"And then there's you." Leo chuckled, his eyes fixated on a crying Jemma.

"My gorgeous wife, Jemma. Jem, I…I've never been good at finding the words to describe what you mean to me. Ever since the beginning. It took all I had to even ask you out on that first date, so I'll try and muster that strength again now. I've only ever dreamed about two things in my life that really meant something to me; winning this prize and being with you. So, to stand here now having them both…knowing I get to wake up to the sight of this and to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my days…I couldn't ask for a better way to live."

"Crap." Grant whispered, snatching the tissue from Lincoln's hand and wiping his eyes.

"I thought I'd lost everything when Cleo's mum and I split up. I thought I'd end up old and alone with no one caring for me and no one to care for. Then I hired you as a babysitter. Someone as random as that brought us together. I just so happened to decide I needed a babysitter on that day and you just so happened to buy the paper that day. Or maybe it didn't 'just so happen', maybe it was fate. From the moment we met, from the moment you revealed your shared love of The Beatles…I was hooked on Jemma Simmons. So, to see you standing there as beautiful as ever but now as Jemma Fitz…you are the love of my life. Those four years I went through of hurt and pain and tears, all of those dark days…it would've been worth it for just thirty seconds of being with you. So knowing I'm gonna be with you forever makes me the happiest guy alive. And it takes a lot to make a Scotsman smile…" Leo said passionately and the crowd laughed again.

"…Yet you've always done it with ease. I'd had most of the love in my life taken from me but when I took a risk and gave what I had left to you, you returned it to me and then some. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you, Jem. I love you so much, and thank you for making my life one hell of an adventure. And I can't wait to see where we, all of us, go next. Thank you for making my dream come true. Because they do. Dreams really do come true, so thank you."

The room erupted into noise for a final time as Leo rushed off stage and pulled Jemma into his arms, with the rest of the group soon joining in.

The love in that room was immeasurable.

…

That night, on the best day of Leo Fitz's life (he never thought he'd have a good day ever again years ago), Cleo was in bed while Leo and Jemma sat out in the back garden of the house gazing up at the stars.

"Does every star have an individual name?" Jemma asked. Leo chuckled.

"I don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering." Jemma smiled.

"I'd just call them all Jemma." Leo grinned.

Jemma laughed and took his hand.

"Yeah, yeah."

"No, I would. You're my shining star, Jemma Fitz."

"Well, you were mine first." Jemma replied, sitting on her husband's lap and kissing him passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Leo. Especially after that speech. Mum recorded it on her phone." Jemma grinned.

"Oh, bloody hell." Leo moaned.

"Ah, there's the grumpy Scotsman." Jemma teased.

"Shut up, you." Leo chuckled, kissing Jemma again.

"This is the life. One big happy family. Best day ever." Leo added as Jemma looked up at the sky, her smile growing wider at Leo's words.

"One big happy family, just the four of us." Jemma whispered in Leo's ear.

"Four of us? But it's just us and Cleo, how is that…?"

Leo stopped as Jemma stood up and grinned.

"…We're getting a pet?" Leo asked. Jemma laughed.

"Think about it, Leo."

Silence for a moment.

"…OH MY GOD!" Leo exclaimed, pulling Jemma close and gently lifting her into the air as he kissed her.

"I thought it'd either make the day better or cheer you up if you didn't win." Jemma said.

"You're…?"

"…I am. Baby…yeah." Jemma smiled.

Leo cried tears of joy as he kissed her again.

"Cleo's always wanted a little brother or sister." Jemma noted happily.

"This is…wow. If it's a boy can we call him John? Or Paul? Or Ringo? Or George?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Leo, calm down. We have time." Jemma chuckled, kissing her husband's hand as she held it close to her cheek.

"…What did I do to deserve you? To deserve such a happy ending?" Leo asked.

"You were Leo Fitz. That's all you needed to be." Jemma smiled, closing the gap between her lips and his again.

"I'm _so_ happy." Leo whispered.

"Me too." Jemma replied.

"…You know, when the baby comes, a few months later I'll be busy writing and you'll be back at work. We're gonna be swamped." Leo said.

"Well, we could always get a babysitter." Jemma suggested with a grin.

"…It did work out pretty well last time." Leo smiled, happier than ever.

Leo and Jemma giggled as they held each other close, dancing to no music at all into the night.

For the rest of their lives, not a day went by where they weren't laughing.

 

_"And in the end_

_The love you take_

_Is equal to the love_

_You make."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…the end! I'm so proud of this story, and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments on this story; they all meant the world to me. I'll be back with more Fitzsimmons stories for sure, so don't forget about me! I'm on Twitter and Tumblr both with the username ComicKid99 if you want to keep in touch and up to date.
> 
> Thank you so much, and goodbye for now!


End file.
